The Dirty Minds of Teenagers
by Government Patsy
Summary: AU. Mulder and Scully are adolescent and high on hormones. They are in love and maybe ready to take their relationship to the next level. MSR. Takes place in their summer vacation.
1. Let's get it on?

Chapter 1 – Let's get it on?

I have been going out with Fox Mulder for almost one and a half year. He is 18 and I am 17. I already love him more than anything else. I love his messy brown hair, his beautiful green eyes even when they are similar to a puppy's, but most of all I love _him_. All the little things that makes him so unique. The way he walks and talks, the way he smiles and laughs, the way his mind works, and most of all the way he knows what I am thinking before I tell him anything.

We have been best friends ever since he moved to the town when he was 13. His sister had gone missing and he was moving with his mom to a new town, after his parents' divorce. He was in such a dark place. A place I knew nothing about. But, unlike the other kids, I liked him right away. He had missed school a lot after his sister's disappearance so he had to be in our class even though he was a year older than all the others. Most of the other kids picked on him right away. Especially the unofficial king and queen; Krycek and Fowley. Or Alex and Diana as I used to call them before I became friends with him. Another little thing about him is that he uses everybody's last names. First as a way to distance himself from the rest of the world, but know mostly out of pure habit.

I myself wasn't a popular kid. I was a freckled ginger with crazy curls and braces. But Mulder never cared about that. When I asked him if he wanted to sit next to me that first day of school, he only smiled and nodded. We didn't say a word to each other that day. The next day he asked me if he could borrow a pencil. The day after that he followed me home from school. And since then we have been best friends. Each other's only friends as well.

Then on my 16'th birthday, we came to be alone in my room after escaping my 100 relatives. He gave me his present. It was a photo album with pictures of the two of us. It was only 1/4 filled; he told me the rest of the space was for the rest of our lives. I, of course, liked the present a whole lot and give him a big hug. He held me tight against him and didn't let go. Neither did I. We stood like that a few minutes before he snuck his cold hands up under my green sweater, a not-appreciated gift from my Irish aunt, and laid his hands on my naked back feeling my hot skin. "What are you doing?" I whispered but in a tone that implied I didn't mind. He pulled his head back a little and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth. I looked him deep in the eyes, and then kissed him back. Later same week we began to French kiss. And later same month we had seen each other naked. We hadn't had sex though. Not yet anyway. And we had never told anyone that we were a couple. We didn't really have any other friends to tell it to, and if we told our families we probably wouldn't be allowed sleepovers anymore. So we kept it to ourselves. Not as a secret, but simply as a not-known-fact to the rest of the world. We are still the same as always. Sometimes our study dates turn into make out sessions, and we are a lot happier in general, but otherwise we are the same as always.

Today it is the 31'st of July 2009. The sun is high on the sky and Mulder is coming over. School is out and we are enjoying our vacation to the fullest by spending every day together.

"Fox is here", I hear my mother yell from downstairs.

I run down the stairs through the front door and see him get out of his red 1975 Ford F-250 Pickup.

"Hey, cutie", he greets me and gives me a quick hug; having to settle for that while my mom is probably watching.

"Hi, stud", I greet him and begins to walk back inside. "I discovered a great band last night, you have to listen to them, they are too great", I ramble on as we walk inside and he takes off his shoes.

"Cool", he says as we are walking up the stairs. "What's their name?"

"Dúné. They are Danish or Dutch or something. But they sing in English", I tell him.

"Nice. Would be fun to hear some Danish/Dutch rock though", he laughs.

"Whatever, Mulder", I shakes my head at him laughing slightly myself, as we walk into my room.

I walk over to my computer on my desk and choose my new Dúné playlist. When I turn towards him he is half lying, half sitting in the middle of my bed. A song called '80 years' plays.

"So…" I ask him as I crawl into the bed and sit myself on top of him. "Do you like it?"

He listens for a few seconds frowning and looking out of the corner of his eye as he slowly places his hands on my hips. "Yeah!" he finally decides. "They are actually very good."

"I knew you would think so", I tell him as I slowly near his mouth with mine.

"You know me so well", he almost whispers right before our mouths crashes in a full-blown French kiss.

As he is kissing my neck with his hands now under my t-shirt on my hips, I start swaying my hips slightly, soon feeling something hard pressing against me. We pull slightly away from each other.

"Sorry", he says smiling shyly, hands still on my hips.

"It's okay", I tell him cupping his cheek. "I am glad you're attracted to me", I say and blush.

He laughs slightly. "That I am", he admits and kisses my forehead.

I begin to sway my hips on his hardness and to kiss him along his jar, bite his earlobe and move my kisses down his neck.

"Mmh, no, Scully", he says moaning. "Too much!"

"It's okay", I tell him between kisses and starts to sway my hips a bit more energetic.

"Uh, ah, AH! AHHHHH!" he exclaims, as he moves further down on the bed with closed eyes and biting his lip. "Oh, Scully…"

I smile at him and we share a gentle kiss, but are disturbed by a firm knock on my door. I quickly jump out of the bed and sit by my desk in my chair, while Mulder sits himself up in the bed. I turn the music off as my mom pops her head in.

"Hey, kids, do you want some lunch?" she asks us.

"Sure", I smile at her.

She smiles back at first but then she looks at Mulder and I questioning.

"What?" I ask her very teenage like.

"Why are you so flushed?" she asks me frowning.

"We've been dancing, mom!" I tell her and roll my eyes.

"Oh okay then", she says and relaxes. "Lunch will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Okay", I answers her indifferent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scully", Mulder smiles politely from the bed.

"Why are you always such a kiss up?" I ask him once my mother has left us alone again.

"Well, your mother is kind towards me. I wouldn't wanna change that!" he says as he makes his way out of the bed and towards me.

"She is gonna be my mother-in-law someday. I better get on her good side", he chuckles and leans down to kiss me.

"But you are making me look bad", I tell him smiling. "I seem like a bitch when you are around."

"I am always around", he says mere centimeters from my mouth.

"Exactly", I reply and push him away from me as I get up from the chair.

"You are not a bitch, Scully", he says smiling. "And I am no saint, we know that!"

"Yeah, well. It doesn't stop my mother from thinking so", I tell him as I open the bottom drawer in my dresser.

"My mother thinks you are a saint as well, Scully", he says leaning towards the wall with his arms crossed.

"Here!" I say and hands him some clean boxers from the drawer that belongs to him. "Go change, and hurry back!"

He does as I tell him to, and goes into the bathroom connected to my room. He doesn't close the door and I try not to look as he undresses. Even though I know he wants me to.

"Catch a glimpse of anything?" he asks me smugly as he enters the room.

"Maybe", I say and kiss him haste.

"Good", he winks at me. "Let's eat, I am starving!"

"Yeah, me too", I say and we walk downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

My mom, dad and Charlie are already seated around the table. Mulder and I sit down at our usual spots next to each other on the other side of the table from Charlie. My mom and dad sit in each end of the table.

"How good of you to join us!" my dad jokes and smiles at us.

"Hello, Cpt. Scully", Mulder greets him polite. "I didn't know you were home already."

"I came home last night", dad answers him. "So how are you these days, kid?"

"Really good actually, sir", he tells him smiling.

"Why? You finally shagging my sister?" my annoying 14 year old younger brother Charlie decides to ask.

"Charlie!" my mom exclaims shocked.

"What?" he bites at her. "It's a fucking wonder it hasn't happened earlier with all the time _they_ spend together!"

"That's enough, young man!" dad yells at him making him shut up. "You will not speak of your sister that way, you will not use those curse words, and you will not speak like that towards your mother ever again! Understood?" he asks him not raising his voice but making it very clear that he is serious.

"Understood", he submits. "I am sorry Dana. I am sorry Mulder. And I am sorry, mom."

"It's okay", my mom says but Mulder and I don't say a thing. We just look down on our plates and eat our lunch.

* * *

"Hey, kid?" dad asks Mulder as he is on his way out of the front door.

"Yes, sir?" he questions him.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asks him and look at me. "Alone?"

"Ehm, sure. Okay", Mulder answers him nervous.

"I guess I'll just go then", I say annoyed and leave but listen at the door from the living room connected to the hallway.

"I am sorry about Charlie's behavior at lunch today", he begins.

"That's okay, sir. And it's not your fault", Mulder interrupts him.

"I saw how embarrassed you and Dana became, kid, you don't have to lie to me. And I feel bad about it. I know it's not my fault but I am Charlie's father, which makes me responsible for his actions", he said and took a small breath.

"I don't think there's anything you can do really…" Mulder began but got cut off.

"I know what you and Dana have is special. You are best friends. And I trust you, kid", dad says. "Tomorrow we are going to my sister's husband's birthday and Dana really doesn't want to go. So I am letting her stay home alone, if you promise me to be here with her", he says finally getting to the point.

"Sure. That sounds good", Mulder answers him trying to hide his appreciation.

"Good. We are going at 1 but you will probably already be here by then", dad says to him smiling.

Mulder just laughs and shakes his hand. Finally I run out to them and give my dad a hug.

"Thank you, daddy!" I thank him honestly.

"You're welcome", he smiles at me wide. "Now don't do anything stupid!"

"Of course not", I say in my most angelic voice as he is leaving us alone in the hallway.

As soon as he is gone, Mulder and I hug each other, smiling and jumping. Mulder lifts me and turns around and then puts me down again.

"If you bring a movie, I'll get the popcorn and the sodas!" I tell him.

"Awesome!" he agrees and hugs me one last time before he leaves.

I wave him off as he drives away. Then I hurry inside and run up the stairs. I grab my laptop from the desk and put it down on my bed. I turn it on and open my messenger. I only have 4 'friends'.

dizzy-missy  
mulder90  
scully-bill  
shelly_scully

My brother, sister, Mulder, and my cousin. It's sad really. I wait for the second one of them to become green. It feels like forever passes, but in reality it's only like 10 minutes. Finally Mulder is home and I instantly write him a message.

_Finally you're home! I missed you! – _I wrote to him.

**I hurried as fast as I could. I missed you too** – he wrote back quickly.

_Tomorrow is gonna be SO fun :)_

**Yup! I can hardly wait till your parents leave ;)**

_Haha. Me neither, Mulder. Remember to bring a good movie._

**Sure, Scully. Don't worry! I never forget anything.**

_HA! You must be kidding. _

**You hurt me, Scully! When have I ever forgotten anything?**

_That time I forgot my biology rapport at your house and you forgot to bring it to school!_

**That was one time, and your teacher said it was fine.**

_And then there was that time you forgot to bring your wallet to Starbuck's and I had to use my emergency card, getting in trouble with my parents! _

**I am sorry about that one, Scully. I guess I do forget stuff sometimes. But it's only because I think of you all the time, which hardly leaves room for anything else to function in my head.**

_So it's my fault?_

**No! You can't help being so irresistible ;)**

_Haha. Nicely saved, Mulder. _

**Thanks!  
Omg, guess what song is playing on the radio?**

_Ehm… Give me a hint?_

**Ok. Some might say the song is gay(e)…**

I thought about the hint a few seconds when I remembered there was an artist named Marvin Gaye.

_Let's get it on?_

**Sure thing ^^**

_Wow, that's mature, Mulder! _

**I know, I just couldn't help it. I am looking forward to tomorrow.**

_Me too. I love you. I am gonna go sleep now. Come over as soon as you wake up :)_

**I love you too. Goodnight. See you tomorrow morning.**

I turned my computer off again and changed into shorts and a loose t-shirt, before I brushed my teeth and went to bed; looking forward to the next day as a child on Christmas Eve. I smiled at the memory of what had happened earlier in this bed. I had never made Mulder come like that before. He had had a few accidents, but never had I did it on purpose. Maybe we would soon be ready to take that final step… Maybe we would soon 'get it on'. I chuckled and curled up in the duvet which smelled like Mulder after he had been lying on my bed. A smell that gave me substance for some sweet dreams about the man I loved.


	2. Good different

Chapter 2 – Good different

When I wake up my alarm clock tells me that the clock is only 06.58. I never get up at this hour! Especially not if I don't have school. I did go to bed rather early the day before though, like at 11 or something. I simply couldn't wait for today to arrive. As I sit up in my bed I remember a weird dream. It's kind of foggy but it was about Mulder and me for sure. I see small flashbacks of myself lying in a king-sized bed in a dark room lit with candles. I am naked and so is Mulder. Suddenly I blush at the dream. I had dreamt romantically about Mulder many times before, but never that graphic. I drag myself down to the kitchen. No one is up yet of course. I grab a bowl and a spoon, pour some of Charlie's cereal into the bowl and pour milk on top of it. I begin to eat slowly, not wanting my sugar rush to set in too quickly, when I hear someone knock very vaguely on the front door. At first I dismiss the voice but when I hear it again I run to check if there is someone there.

"Mulder?" I say happy but questioning as I open the door and see him standing there.

"You said to come early", he smiles and shrugs.

"I did", I laugh at him and pull him inside.

Once we are in I give him a slow and passionate kiss. I walk towards him as we kiss, pushing him up against the wall. I press myself towards him as close as we can get while his hands start drifting down my back to rest on my butt. When I pull away from him, neither of us say a word, and I pull him in to the kitchen and sits him down on the chair next to mine, and pour him a bowl of cereal as well.

"Thanks", he says and kisses my cheek before he starts to eat.

"I had a weird dream last night", I tell him as we eat.

"Cool", he says while chewing on some cereal. "What about?"

"You… and me… together", I tell him gaining a rather surprised expression on his adorable face.

"Are you serious?" he asks me not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"Well, yeah", I say looking down in my bowl shrugging. "I have been thinking… maybe we are ready to… well, you know?"

He says nothing for almost a minute and has completely stopped eating. "Are you sure?" he asks me sounding as if he is trying to hide how happy he is.

"Yes", I tell him, finally looking him in the eyes. "I love you", I tell him smiling.

"And I love you. But… I don't know! Do you think you are really ready?" he says seriously.

"I really think so", I tell him honest smiling. "And if I am not we can just stop, right?"

"Of course", he says taking my hand smiling. "You can't imagine how long I have been waiting for this!"

"You can be such a guy, Mulder!" I accuse him shaking my head but laughing nonetheless.

"I know, I am sorry", he laughs as well. "I just hope I won't do anything wrong", he says suddenly sounding serious.

"I am sure you won't! Once we get into it our instincts will probably take over. The human body knows how to reproduce and therefore automatically knows what to do", I say going into my school mode.

Mulder just laughs at me. "Well, I am glad you can take comfort in that, Ms. Scientist!"

"Shut up, Mulder", I tell him and push his arm slightly.

"Aw. You know I love you, honey bunch", he says and kisses me gentle on the mouth.

"Of course you do, poopy head", I tell him and smiles at him.

We begin to eat our cereal again.

"Why, good morning, you two!" my mom greets us as she walks into the kitchen in her white flannel pajamas.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scully. I hope you don't mind me being here so early!" Mulder greets her overly polite.

"Of course not, Fox. You're always welcome, you know that", she tells him smiling while she begins to brew some coffee.

After we finish our cereal I get us some juice. Mulder keeps looking at me with a funny smile on his face. I don't really mind, but I don't want my mom to get suspicious.

"Stop looking at me", I whisper to him as she is standing with the back towards us.

"I am not looking!" he whispers back offended.

I give him my 'are-you-serious?'-look raising my eyebrows. He just shrugs and drinks some of his juice.

"So what are the two of you up to today?" my mom asks us making Mulder nearly choke on his juice.

"I don't know", I tell her. "Just watching some movies I think."

"I hope you won't be bored", she says taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am sure we won't", I tell her, trying not to laugh.

"What are you gonna eat?" she then asks us.

"I thought about going grocery shopping later today and buy something", I say.

"That should be nice", mom smiles at me.

Now my dad enters the kitchen as well.

"Good morning, everyone", he says before he sees Mulder as well. "Wow, you're here early, kid", he chuckles and pours himself some coffee.

"Dana missed me", Mulder says and chuckles himself.

"Shut up, Mulder!" I tell him. "It's _you_ who can't live without _me_!"

"Sure, Scully", he says somewhat ironic.

"Calm down, kids", my dad chuckles at us.

I see Mulder and I have both emptied our juice glasses, so I take the glasses and put them over by the sink. When I walk out of the kitchen Mulder follows me upstairs. My dad yells after us; "See you later, kids."

"See you, dad", I yell back.

Once we are in my room we sit down on the bed.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask him yawning.

"Are you tired?" he asks me back.

"Maybe a little", I shrug.

"Me too", he smiles at me. "Maybe we should have slept a little longer."

"I really don't know what came over me when I woke up that early!" I wonder.

"Maybe you just couldn't wait to see me", he says with a smug and lean in on me to kiss me. "I know I couldn't wait to see you", he whispers just before he kisses me gently but passionate.

I am still in my sleep outfit so I am almost not wearing anything on my legs, except a pair of really short shorts. Mulder runs his hand up my leg slowly until he stops the kiss and looks foolishly at me.

"Maybe we should sleep some more?" he asks me grinning.

"Yeah", I agree and crawl under the covers. "You gonna join me?" I ask him as he doesn't move.

"I don't know", he says and looks nervously to the door. "What about your parents?"

"They never bother me unless they want something or if it's time to eat. And today they will be far too busy getting ready for that birthday party to concern themselves about any of that", I try to convince him.

"Well… okay then", he agrees and pulls his jeans off and sneak under the covers with me.

We both sigh content as we lie with each other. I slip my hand under his t-shirt to rest on his stomach and chest. He slips his own hands up under my own t-shirt and holds me tight against him. Soon we are both asleep.

* * *

I wake up again when it's 11.05. I feel way more rested now and I feel completely save. It's just the right temperature under the duvet and I feel I could lie like this forever. I feel Mulder stir a bit in his sleep. I look up at him as he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Hi", he says smiling.

"Hi", I answer him and smile back at him.

"I wish I could wake up to your beautiful face every morning", he tells me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Yeah, me too", I agree and sigh.

"You feel more rested now?" he asks me.

"Yeah, way more! And you?"

"I don't think I have ever felt this rested before actually", he says honest.

"I know what you mean!"

We lie in the bed a few more minutes. His hands trace circles on my back and my hand on his chest.

"We better get up", he says reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess so", I say and sit up in the bed.

"I really need to pee", Mulder tells me and rushes to the bathroom.

I chuckle slightly at his run to the bathroom and get out of the bed myself. I walk into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth while he pees. When he is done he washes his hands and starts brushing his own teeth with the toothbrush belonging to him. When I am done I start to undress. He looks at me in the mirror while still brushing his teeth. I can see he is smiling. When I have undressed I walk into the shower and turn the water on. After a little while a naked Mulder joins me in the shower.

"You mind some company?" he asks me.

"Not at all", I smile at him, and we shower together.

"I like this", Mulder tells me as he caresses a small pear shaped birthmark right under my left breast.

I don't really know how to respond to that. His touch is having a certain affect on me though. When I look down I can see it's affecting him as well. I smile up at him.

Soon we step out of the shower and I get us two towels from the cabinet. I hand him one of them and we dry ourselves off. Once I am dry I take some body milk and start to rub it on my legs. When I look up and rub some on my arms I see Mulder is standing like paralyzed watching me.

"Mulder?" I ask him making him snatch out of the trance.

"What are you doing?" he asks me bewildered.

"Well, I don't want dry skin. I have a hot date tonight", I smile at him.

"Really?" he asks me pulling his boxers up. "Lucky guy!"

"Wanna do my back?" I ask him not being able to do it myself.

"Yeah", he answers right away and steps over to stand right in front of me. "How much?" he answers me referring to the body milk.

I take the bottle in my hand and squeeze the right amount into his hands. "This should be enough!" I tell him and turn my back to him.

He starts on my shoulders and slowly massages the ointment onto my skin. Then his warm hands travel down my back, and I can't help moaning slightly. This feels beyond good.

"Thanks", I tell him once he has finished and then we both get dressed.

"Hey, do you wanna play Scrabble?" I ask him as we walk back into my room.

"No!"

"Why not?" I ask him surprised.

"Because you turn into a complete psycho when you lose!" he claims.

"Grow up, Mulder! You are just afraid I'll beat you!" I say looking very self confident.

"Alright then, let's play. But just remember, no hitting me if I win!" he surrenders.

"Sure", I answer him shaking my head at his nonsense.

I get the game down from one of my shelves and put it on the floor. Mulder helps me turn all the letters the right way.

"Okay!" I say as we are ready to play. "You can go first, Mulder."

"Thanks", he says and looks at his letters for a few seconds. "I got a good one", he then says and puts down the word; sport.

I look at my own letters for a while before using the o in his word to spell love.

"Aw. You are so romantic, Scully!" he chuckles and uses my e to spell erect.

"You trying to tell me something?" I ask him raising my eyebrows at him.

"Very funny, Scully!" he tells me but smiling.

I add an -ion to the erect, spelling a rather naughty word. Mulder laughs and so do I. We continue our game and decide on naughty words counting extra because it makes the game that much funnier.

As we lay on our stomachs on each side of the game, having a laughing fit over Mulder spelling out the word; spunk, my dad walks into the room.

"Hi, kids", he says making us stop laughing.

"Oh, hi, dad", I smile at him.

"You having fun?" he asks us referring to our laughing seconds earlier.

"Yeah", Mulder says chuckling slightly.

"Remember to let her win, otherwise she will go crazy", my dad tells Mulder.

"I know, sir", Mulder chuckles with him.

"He won't have to let me win. I will anyway!" I tell my dad rather offended.

"Alright, Dana", he smiles at me trying not to laugh. "Well, we are going now. We will be back late tonight. You are just gonna sleep here, aren't you?" my dad asks Mulder.

"I was counting on it", he answers him.

"Good. The air bed is in the closet down the hall. Don't go to bed too late, okay?" he smiles at us.

"Of course not", I tell him. "How late do you think you will be home?"

"Probably around midnight", he reckons. "But I can have Charlie text you when we leave, if you want?"

"Sure. Have a good time", I tell him.

"Thanks, sweetie. Take good care of each other, okay? I don't want the first time we leave you home alone, to be the last", he says trying to hide his worries.

"I have been home alone before, dad!" I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Not at night, Dana. Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise to take good care of her!" Mulder tells my dad seriously.

"Thanks, kid", my dad says appreciating.

Soon we hear them shut front door and drive away in my dad's car. Mulder and I keep playing the game a little more.

"Do you wanna do something else?" I finally ask him.

"Sure", he says. "What?"

"What do you wanna do?" I ask him looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know…" he says shy.

"We could go buy some food?" I ask him.

"Okay", he agrees and we drive down to the grocery store in his old truck.

We listen to some music on the way, and sing along as we use to. I laugh at him as he sings with a really high-pitched voice.

"Don't laugh at me, Scully", he says sounding hurt.

"I am sorry, Mulder", I keep laughing. "But that was too funny!"

"Well, I am happy to amuse you", he says somewhat ironic.

"Don't be mad, Mulder", I tell him putting a hand on his thigh.

He looks down at my hand, and smiles at me. "You know just how to make me happy, don't you?" he chuckles and takes my hand and kisses it.

Soon we arrive at the store. We kiss each other quickly before stepping out of the car. We soon decide on making some lasagna. It's one of Mulder's favorites and mine as well. We also buy some candy, some soda, and some ice cream. I pay with some money my mom had left me on the kitchen counter.

On the way home, Mulder stops by a drugstore.

"What now?" I ask him questioning.

"I just need to buy something", he tells me and walks into the shop.

I watch him through the window. He walks over to some shelves and looks around before grabbing something from one of them. He looks guilty for some reason. There is no line so he walks up to the counter, rather quickly, and lays his purchase on the counter. He looks down to the floor while paying, and grabs the bag handed to him with his stuff in, and then he walks, almost runs, out the store and into the car.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks me nonchalant.

"What did you buy?" I ask him and grab the bag. "Oh!" I say as I see the box of condoms in the bag.

"I just want to be ready", he tells me. "I hope I haven't scared you now."

"Of course not!" I smile at him. "I am glad you think about this stuff. I hadn't even thought about it", I admit.

"That was really embarrassing though", he tells me as we drive, referring to his act in the store.

I laugh remembering his behavior. "You looked really entertaining, Mulder", I say to him.

"I know I must have", he says shaking his head at himself.

"You were sweet", I tell him and kisses his cheek.

Once we are home we agree on making lasagna for a late lunch and then just eat candy and ice cream for dinner. I let Mulder slice some lettuce and vegetables for a salad while I make the actual lasagna.

"I am done", Mulder tells me proud as he puts his arms around my waist while I am stirring the meat sauce.

"That's good", I tell him and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"It's almost like we are married today", he mumbles against my neck making it tingle.

"Because we are home alone?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Making dinner together. Hanging out with each other", he says and kisses my neck.

"Mmh", I moan. "That feels good, Mulder."

After a few minutes he pulls himself away from me and jump onto the counter. The lasagna is ready for the oven, so I set the alarm to beep in an hour and put Mulder's salad in the fridge.

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I brought one called 'Mindhunters'", he tells me. "I'll just go get it from the car."

"Okay", I say and kiss him before he runs out to his car.

I walk into the living room and turn on the TV and DVD so it's ready. Mulder is soon back and hands me the DVD.

"So what's it about?" I ask him as it begins.

"You are gonna find out soon enough", he tells me chuckling putting an arm around me as we sit down in the couch.

We begin to watch the movie and it's actually quite interesting. I keep asking Mulder questions about what is about to happen, who is the killer, and stuff like that. But he won't tell me anything. I know I must be annoying but I never like not knowing. It doesn't feel like it, but soon an hour has already passed. We pause the DVD and go to the kitchen to eat. Mulder sets the table for the two of us while I take the lasagna out of the oven. We wait for it to cool a few minutes, and begin to eat.

"Wow, Scully!" Mulder says with the mouth full. "This is great."

"Thanks, Mulder. But please don't talk with your mouth full of food!" I say rather appalled.

He swallows the food in his mouth and says; "Oh, sorry. I just never knew you could cook like this."

"The salad is great too", I tell him smiling.

"Yep, we make a great team", he smiles back at me.

We eat the rest of our lunch/dinner in peace. Mulder takes three times, while I settle for one. We finish at the same time though. Mulder goes caveman when he eats.

"Wow, that's the best meal I have ever had!" Mulder announces as he sit back in the chair and rubs his stomach.

"I am glad you liked it", I tell him and give him a little kiss on the mouth as I get up from my chair.

Mulder holds my head down towards his with his hand and deepens the kiss. I lay my own hands on his shoulders. I pull my head reluctantly away from his and caress his cheek. He looks at me lovingly.

"I love you", he tells me looking into my soul with his beautiful green eyes.

"I know", I tell him and smile.

I clear the table and start doing the dishes. Mulder walks over to me and helps me by drying the stuff I wash. He puts it all back to its place as well. I take the remaining lasagna and salad and cover it up and put it in the fridge.

We walk back to the living room and watch the rest of the movie. The last scenes are a bit scary but I am not really a girl about that sort of things. Mulder thinks that's cool. Back when we were younger and watched horror movies, even though we weren't supposed to, we always had pillows to cover our faces if we got spooked. But by watching too much of that stuff we have become immune towards it. When the movie is over I get up and take it out of the machine.

"Well, I didn't expect that!" I tell Mulder as I put the DVD back in its box. "I thought it was that Val Kilmer dude who was the killer!"

"Really? I thought it was Sara the first time I saw it", he tells me.

"Nah, I didn't think she could do it. She didn't seem that nutty!" I say as I sit back down in the couch.

"So do you wanna see another movie?" he asks me taking the bag with movies from the coffee table. "I got; 'X-men', 'Silence of the Lambs', 'The Librarian', and 'Minority Report'."

"Well, we have seen all of them", I smile at him. "But I would go for 'Silence of the Lambs'."

"More psychology!" he states. "One would think you were the wannabe shrink and not me", he chuckles as he puts the DVD on.

"I think I am gonna stay with medicine though", I tell him. "Leave the mind doctoring up to you!"

"And I will leave the slicing-people-up doctoring to you", he says and kisses my cheek as he sits down back next to me.

We watch the movie and comment all the things we never noticed before. Mulder tells me that Jodie Foster reminds him of me in this movie, but that I am way hotter. I just laugh at him and tell him that Hannibal reminds me of him. When the movie is over, we decide to watch 'The Librarian' for a little relief from all the psycho shit. We eat ice cream while watching it. Mulder suddenly thinks it would be fun to feed me the ice cream, so he does that, and I feed him as well. We have a good time and before we know it the movie is over.

I turn the TV off and look up at him smiling. I kiss him passionately and he responds by leaning in on me - resulting in him lying on top of me on the couch. He starts kissing my neck and it feels like heaven. I gently start pulling his t-shirts a bit up. He looks at me a bit skeptical but I keep pulling it further up. He locks his lips with mine again while my hands feel his well trained upper body. He gently pushes my legs a bit to the sides settling between them. His hand travels up my stomach slowly and rests on my breast. Suddenly I feel that the couch is too small for us. My one leg is just about to fall from the couch, and it is rather uncomfortable actually.

"Let's move this upstairs", I whisper to him as he is kissing my jar close to my ear.

"Okay", he says and gets up from the couch.

He takes my hand and walks fast towards the stairs. I shut the lights off on our way out of the room. We walk into my room still hand in hand. He turns the lamp on my night table on but leaves the rest of the room unlit. He begins to pull his t-shirt over his head, but I stop him.

"Let me do that", I say calm and pull it over his head and throw the t-shirt away.

I run my hands over his abs and down to his jeans. I unlock them and pull them down a little. He pulls them the rest of the way down and removes his socks in the process. Then he starts kissing me again. He holds me close to him so I can feel his enthusiasm. Then he slowly pulls my t-shirt over my head and runs his hands down my sides. He walks us towards the bed and let me lie down on it. Next he pulls my pants off and lies down on top of me. The skin to skin contact makes my whole body tingle. I lock my arms around his neck and we start kissing again. More passionate than ever. He moves his kisses down while unhooking my bra. He throws the bra away and takes in the sight. He smiles up at me letting me know he likes it. I smile back and watch him take my one breast in his hand. My nipple hardens as he does and he begins to massage it carefully. He kisses my neck again but moves the kissing down to my breast. I can't help moaning. His tongue drifting over my nipple feels so stimulating. I feel like I should be doing something as well so I move my hand down to his boxers. I let my hand travel into the boxers and I feel him hard for me making him groan loud. He rolls onto his back and starts to pull his boxers off. I do the same with my panties. We throw the last pieces of our clothing to the floor and he moves on top of me again.

"Are you okay?" he asks me looking me in the eyes.

"I am more than okay, Mulder. I love you", I tell him brushing his hair.

"I can't believe we are gonna do this", he states chuckling. "I love you so much."

"I know, Mulder", I say and kiss him gently. "Are you ready?"

He nods and takes a condom from the night stand. I take it from him and pull the plastic off. I look down and gently roll it on his erection. I place my hands on his strong shoulders and we kiss as he guides himself into me. When his tip touches my sex it feels unbelievable good. When he enters me it hurts a bit. He asks me if I am okay, and I tell him yes smiling. He begins to move in and out of me. It hurts but it's not uncomfortable. And the way he keeps kissing me on my neck and mouth makes the hurt go away. I can see he really enjoys it and that makes me kind of proud. I meet his thrusts and suddenly he hits new depths. The hurt is definitely not a problem anymore. Something starts to build inside of me. I moan his name over and over again. I can see he comprehends what's happening and he smiles himself moving a bit faster. I come yelling his name, and he comes feeling my walls unwillingly clench around him. It's like something explodes inside of me, but in a good way. It's like I can feel every muscle in my body spasm. I have never been that out of control with my body but it felt like nothing else. When he comes he moans my name as well and buries his head in my shoulder. He lies on top of me panting a few minutes while I brush his hair. He rolls over and looks me deep in the eyes smiling.

"Wow, Scully", he almost whispers. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"Beyond good!" I tell him.

"It didn't hurt?" he asks me a bit worried.

"It did. But it wasn't that bad", I tell him honest smiling. "Especially not in the end."

"We are gonna do that again, right?" he asks me.

"Oh yeah!" I agree.

"What do I do about this?" he asks me sitting up pointing to his crotch where he is holding the condom to his shaft so he doesn't spill.

"Let me", I say sitting up too.

I gently pull the condom off of him and tie the end. I walk to the bathroom with it and throw it in the bin.

"There!" I say as I walk back to the room.

I gather our clothes from all the corners of my room and lay it on the end of the bed. I pull my underwear on again.

"What are you doing?" Mulder asks me hurt. "Don't put your clothes on!"

"It's late, Mulder! My parents will be home soon", I tell him and walk over to my dresser to find a top and some shorts to sleep in.

"I guess you're right", he sighs and takes his own boxers to wear. "I am gonna go get the mattress", he says on his way out and kisses my hair.

I hear my phone beep. My brother Charlie had sent me a text saying they were leaving the party now. I sigh loud. I walk over to the bed and take my clothes and throw in the hamper in the bathroom. I fold Mulder's clothes and lay it on my chair. I can hear him pumping the air mattress in the hallway. I lie down on my bed smiling. I feel truly happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Mulder asks me from the door.

"The same thing as you", I tell him giggling as I see him smiling too.

He walks over to me and pulls me up from the bed. He holds me close to him and brushes my hair over my ear before kissing me gently.

"Have Charlie texted you?" he asks me.

"Yeah", I sigh. "They'll be home soon."

"Okay", he sighs as well. "Let's make my bed then."

We move the air mattress into my room and put a sheet on it. I take one of the duvets and one of the pillows from my bed and lie on the mattress as well. Mulder gets us some of the candy we have bought in the kitchen. He is taking his time, so I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see him sitting on the counter eating some cereal.

"What are you doing?" I ask him leaning on the doorframe.

"I was hungry", he shrugs and keeps eating.

"Get your butt off the counter, Mulder!" I tell him.

"I am wearing boxers, Scully! It's not like I am naked", he states.

"It's gross", I tell him and walk over to him.

"I'll get down if you give me a kiss", he says with a smug.

"Alright, Mulder", I smile rolling my eyes. "Get down then!"

He jumps down and kisses me softly on the mouth. Then we hear a car pull up in the driveway. I take the candy from the cupboard and give Mulder some microwave popcorn. He takes them and puts then in the microwave. We hear them open the front door and enter the kitchen. They have probably seen there were lights on from the driveway.

"Hello, kids", my dad greets us but suddenly looks shocked at Mulder.

"Hey, dad", I greet him back.

I look at Mulder and realize he is not wearing anything but his boxers.

"Why aren't you sleeping, kids? It is way over midnight!" my mom says entering the kitchen too.

"We're just making some popcorn", I tell her. "We couldn't sleep."

"Oh okay. Have you had a good time?" she asks us setting some water over for tea.

"The best", I tell her smiling.

I can see Mulder is smiling as well. The microwave beeps letting us know the popcorn is done. Mulder takes the bowl I hand him and pours the popcorn into it.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Scully. Goodnight, sir", he says to my parents as we walk out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight", they yell after us.

As soon as we are in my room we both begin to laugh hysterical.

"I can't believe my parents have seen you naked, Mulder!" I tell him laughing.

"I am wearing boxers, Scully! I can't believe your little 'the best' comment!" he laughs back at me.

"Well, I was just telling the truth", I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Thank you, Scully", he tells me sincere and hugs me back.

We eat our candy and laugh at everything and nothing. Once my parents have popped in to say goodnight, Mulder crawls into my bed and cuddles up with me. The night before feels like a billion years ago. So much have changed. Or really just one thing. But it feels very different. Good different.

* * *

_Btw: Katy Perry's: "Teenage Dream", is the unofficial soundtrack to this chapter. I accidentally heard the song as I wrote this, and thought; "Wow, Ms. Perry, you read me like an open book!"_


	3. Fathers

_Sorry for the late update. This was originally thought as a short chapter but I guess Mulder and Scully had more to say. I hope you like it even though it's quite long._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fathers

The next few days Mulder and I spend every second together. We slept at my house 2 nights in a row, and last night we slept at Mulder's. We haven't had sex since that first time but now Mrs. Mulder has just went to town to spend the day shopping with some of her friends and Mulder and I don't wanna miss the opportunity. Ten minutes after she has left we are lying in his bed naked kissing. His tongue begs my lips for entrance and they grant it. His right hand moves down my stomach slowly from my breast to my thigh. Gently he enters me with his index finger. I gasp loudly at this.

"What are you doing?" I ask him catching my breath as his finger starts pumping in and out of me.

"I wanna try this", he tells me and moves his kisses down my neck, to my breasts, where he drifts his tongue over my nipples, down my stomach to where I want him the most.

Involuntarily I rock my hips as his tongue starts pleasuring me in a way I never thought possible, while his finger keeps pumping. My hands roam his hair while I moan loudly. He stops working his tongue and adds another finger to the thrusting.

"Is this okay?" he asks me concerned. "Does it hurt too much?"

"Mmh, no, Mulder! Sooo good!" I moan and presses his head lightly back down.

He smiles and continues with his tongue. I keep moaning his name and telling him how good it is. I can tell he likes this because every time I say his name I can feel his lips turning into an even bigger smile. He realizes that the faster he pumps the more pleasure I get, and soon he gets me to my climax. I shout my appreciation as my back arches and my whole body is tingling.

He moves his kisses back up towards my mouth and he kisses me so passionate that I almost come again. He lies down next to me, half on top of me, while I am lying on my back; he is lying on his stomach with his head right next to mine, and his one leg between my legs, and his arm around me. He nipples on my neck while I try to catch my breath.

"Wow, Mulder!" I tell him still panting.

"You liked it?" he chuckles.

I laugh as well. "You couldn't tell?" I ask him joking.

"I am here to please my woman", he tells me and kisses my cheek lovingly.

"And you are very good at that!" I compliment him and kiss him quick on the mouth.

We look each other deep in the eyes smiling. After a few minutes he begins to kiss me again. He moves further on top of me and I can clearly feel his erection at my thigh. As I am reaching to the side where we have a condom lying ready, we hear a car drive up to the house. We both freeze.

Three quick knocks sound at the front door.

"You think, they are gonna go away?" I ask him.

"I hope so", he says and doesn't move.

We keep listening when another knock sounds at the door. This time a harder and more persistent knock.

"I don't think they are gonna go away, Mulder", I tell him.

"Alright", he sighs and pulls himself off of me and up from the bed.

I instantly miss the contact and crawl under the covers to stay warm. Mulder puts on his beige shorts and a plain black t-shirt and runs downstairs. He has left the bedroom door open so I can clearly hear what happens.

"Hi, Fox", someone says as Mulder opens the door.

"Dad?" I hear Mulder ask questioning.

"Is your mom home?" he asks him.

"Ehm… no. She has gone shopping for the day. She won't be home until tonight", Mulder tells him.

"Oh… okay then. Actually I need to talk to you as well, Fox. Can I come in?" his dad asks him nicely.

"I-I have a friend over right now, but sure… come on in", Mulder tells him and closes the door after him.

I gather it would be wise to get dressed, so I pick my clothes up from the floor and put it on. I can hear Mulder and his father sit themselves down in the living room couch.

"Fox", his father begins. "Since I haven't seen you for a while, I know I must seem like a stranger to you. Ever since Samantha… I know I haven't been the best father…"

"It's okay, dad", Mulder almost whispers.

"No, Fox, it isn't. I just missed her so much, that I forgot about my other kid. I am sorry about that. I have realized I should have kept in touch better. You are my son, and I want you back in my life. That is, if you want me in yours?" I almost shed a tear at his father's words. I know Mulder misses him, he has told me so.

"I do, dad!" he assures him, and I can hear he sounds happy about the situation.

"That's good, kid. That makes me very happy", his dad says grinning. "What do you think about spending some more time together then?"

"Sure! That would be great", Mulder says exited.

"Good… What about now then? Oh no, you have a friend over. What about I take both of you out for lunch? If your friend wants it and if it's okay for his parents?" he says to Mulder.

"I would like that!" Mulder says. "I am sure my friend would too, and I think it will be alright for _her_ parents."

"Oh! You have a girlfriend?" his dad asks him suggestively.

"No, dad! It's not like that!" Mulder says defending making me chuckle, I can just imagine him blushing.

"Sorry", his dad chuckles at him. "If I use the restroom, can you and your friend be ready in say… ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I think so", Mulder tells him. "It's down the hall and to the left", he says explaining the way to the restroom.

"Thanks", his dad says to him and walks to the toilet.

Mulder runs up the stairs as soon as he is gone, and runs straight into the room and gives me a big hug.

"You heard it, Scully?" he asks me overly excited.

"Yeah, Mulder, it's great!" I tell him with my arms around his waist smiling at his happiness.

"You wanna come to lunch with us, right?" he asks me suddenly nervous.

"If you are sure you want me to. I can understand if you wanna spend some time with him alone", I tell him honest.

"I want you there, Scully!" he tells me and hugs me even tighter. "I need you there."

"Then I'll be there", I answer him right away.

Ten minutes later we sit in the backseat of his father's car. I have called my mom and let her know I am going to town with Mulder and his dad. There is an awkward silence in the car before his dad finally says something.

"Your mom is joining us for lunch", he tells Mulder.

"Oh?" he questions him clearly surprised.

"Yeah... I called her before I used the bathroom. We have something we wanna talk to you about", he tells Mulder smiling.

"What is it?" Mulder asks him interested.

"You are gonna have to wait, son. But I think it's gonna make you happy. I hope it will anyway", he says and parks outside a nice little diner.

We walk in and take place in a little booth. Mulder and I sit on one side of the table and his father sits opposite us. Without much thought Mulder and I sit close next to each other while looking down at the menu together. We pick out what we want in a matter of seconds without even talking to each other, and close the menu again. His dad looks at us questioning.

"You ready to order?" he asks us a little surprised.

"Yup", Mulder answers him.

His dad waves a waiter over, and tells him what he wants.

"I would like today's special with a large ice tea", he tells the waiter who scribbles it down and looks at Mulder.

"And we would like two cheeseburgers, one with bacon and one without, two diet cokes, and a large order of fries", Mulder orders.

"Anything else", the waiter asks us.

"No thanks", his father replies kind but looks kind of shocked at Mulder and me.

"So how long have the two of you been friends?" he asks us.

Mulder looks at me smiling and says; "Five years."

"Wow! That's as long as you have lived here!" he states.

"Yep. Practically since my first day of school we have been best friends actually", he tells his dad but keeps looking at me.

First when I blush Mulder realizes he's been staring. He looks away and coughs slightly.

"So, I guess you know my son better than I do, Dana?" he asks me friendly.

"I think I know him better than most people really", I answer him truthfully smiling.

"Well, I am glad he has a friend like you", he smiles back at me.

"Me too", Mulder says placing a hand on my thigh, which I am grateful his dad can't see.

"If you'll excuse me, kids? I am just gonna go call Teena, and tell her we are waiting for her", he says polite and leaves the table.

"Stop it, Mulder!" I tell him as he keeps running his hand further up my thigh.

"Aw, Scully! Earlier you liked my wandering hands", he smiles self confident.

"Mulder!" I tell him pushing his hand away. "I don't want your dad to get the wrong idea about me!"

"Don't you mean the right idea?" he chuckles taking my hand in his.

"Well, if you could just pretend not to stare so obvious at me, I think it would be a little easier to hide this", I tell him squeezing his hand.

"I am sorry about staring, Scully", he tells me. "But you are just so…"

Before he has a chance to finish his sentence the waiter arrives with our drinks, and right after him, Mulder's dad is back as well.

"She'll be here in five", he tells us taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay", Mulder answers him as we keep holding hands under the table.

And sure enough, within five minutes Teena Mulder joins us as well.

"Hi, kids", she greets us smiling.

Bill Mulder stands up as he hears her voice. He looks at her, and gives her a way too obvious elevator look, I guess Mulder inherited his indiscrete ability.

"Teena!" he says to her smiling widely. "You look good."

"Thanks, Bill", she answers him polite nodding at him. "You do too."

"Please, sit down", he says to her and lets her move in to sit opposite me.

"Thanks", she says as she moves over.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about?" Mulder asks them as soon as they are both sitting down.

"You still don't have a lot of patience, do you?" his dad asks him chuckling at forgotten memories about his almost forgotten son.

"He sure doesn't!" Teena agrees and shakes her head too, probably at the same memories.

"Come on, you guys!" Mulder begs his parents, while I try not to laugh at him.

"Alright, Fox", his father gives in. "Your mom and I have talked about something. I told her about us wanting to spend more time together, and she suggested something. Now, you don't have to, but what would you say to spend a few days with me? To come live with me, just for 3 or 4 days during your vacation?" his dad asks him smiling.

"But you live far away!" Mulder states mouth open frowning.

"I know that, Fox", his dad chuckles at him.

"But what about…" Mulder almost mentions me, but saves himself just in time. "What about your job? You are still working, aren't you?"

"Of course I work. But not all day, Fox. We will still be able to spend a lot of time together!" his dad tries to convince him.

Teena sees Mulder's mind at work and Bill's disappointment as he thinks Mulder don't wanna be with him.

"Bill, it's just because Fox doesn't know anyone in your neighborhood, and he doesn't know the town. I think he's worried about what he'll do when you are not with him. Maybe if he could bring a friend…" she whispers to Bill and nods towards me. "So he wouldn't be so alone."

"Oh, sure. You want to bring a friend, son?" he asks him with new hope in his voice.

"Yeah", Mulder answers quickly. "I mean, sure, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not, Fox. Dana seems very sweet and polite, and if it's okay for her parents, I would be happy to house her as well", he smiles at me.

"I would have to ask my parents first", I say. "But it sounds fun. And I would like to go."

Mulder smiles lovingly at me, looking away fast not to reveal anything, but holding my hand in his tight under the table.

The rest of the lunch goes rather well. Mulder and his dad soon get to talking about sport, and are luckily both Knicks fans. As we leave the diner, Teena goes to meet up with her friends again, while Mulder's dad drives us to my house, so we can have a talk with my parents.

"Just call me, once you are sure you wanna visit me, Fox", his dad tells him as we get out of the car.

"Sure thing, dad. See you soon", he smiles at him.

"See you soon", his dad confirms smiling back at him.

We wave him goodbye as he drives away. Then I turn to Mulder.

"Your dad is really cool, Mulder", I tell him honest.

"Yeah, he is. I just hope he wants this as much as I do", he tells me worried.

"I really think he does, Mulder. Just the way he looks at you; like he has missed so much, but are proud of the man you have turned into at the same time", I tell him taking his hand.

"Thanks, Scully", he smiles at me. "I would kiss you, if your parents weren't watching us!"

"I hope they will let me go with you! My dad has been kind of distant lately", I say.

"I have noticed that too…" he confirms. "Well, let's go in!"

"Let's!" I sigh, and we walk inside and straight to the kitchen where my mom is preparing dinner, while my dad is reading today's paper while enjoying a cup of tea.

"Hello, kids", my mom greets us.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad", I say looking at him.

"Well hello to you too", he says not looking up from the paper.

"I have something I wanna ask you guys", I state.

"Yeah? What would that be?" my mom asks us turning around to face us.

"Well… Mulder are gonna spend some days with his father, and since his father is gonna have to work some of the days, he has asked Mulder if he wanna bring a friend… so, Mulder asked me", I tell them.

My mom is just nodding while she keeps stirring, but my dad suddenly looks up from his paper.

"So I just wanted to ask you guys if it was okay with you", I say nervously.

"Sure, honey, it's…" my mom starts but gets interrupted by my dad.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dana!" he says.

My mom looks not-understanding up from the cooking.

"Why not?" I ask him looking and feeling hurt.

"Well… I don't know Fox' father", he states.

"He said you could just call him if you want to talk to him about anything", Mulder interjects.

"I don't think that's your problem", I tell my father.

"No?" he asks me. "Then what do _you_ think _my_ problem is, Dana?" he asks me now standing up.

"I don't know! But you have been acting very cold towards me lately, and I don't know what I have done wrong!" I say raising my voice.

Mulder tries to calm me down, laying his arm soothingly on my shoulder. This, however, seems to make my dad even more angry.

"Dana, I think you should go upstairs", my mom tells me, walking over to my father. "Your dad and I will talk about it, okay?"

Mulder and I walk out of the kitchen and straight upstairs. I drag him into a small storeroom, which has a vent that allows us to hear what's going on in the kitchen. We sit down and listen intently to what my parents are saying.

"You don't remember?" my dad asks my mom.

"No! What happened 3 nights ago?" she asks him.

"When we came home from the party? Maggie, he was practically NAKED in our kitchen!" my dad exclaims.

"Bill!" she says surprised. "I am sure I would have remembered that!"

"And Dana wasn't wearing much either! I am afraid they're more than friends, Maggie!" he tells her.

"Of course they are more than friends, Bill!" my mom says to him obviously. "They have known each other for a long time, and since the day Dana brought him home I have known that they are practically made for each other. It's only a matter of time, before they realize that too."

"What if they _have_ realized it already, Maggie? Then they will be two teenagers in love, who's parents let them sleep in the same room!"

"Then we won't let them sleep in the same room anymore. And we can tell Fox' father not to either. But we can't separate them, Bill! It would break, Dana, and you know it. Remember the time that drunk driver ran her down and left her to bleed to death with an open fracture? How many 14-year-olds do you think would have carried her 3 miles?"

"I know, Maggie! He saved her life, and I am very grateful. He's a good kid, I know that too. But he is also an 18-year-old man now. Neither him or Dana have ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend, and I just don't want them to get carried away by their hormones once those finally strike in", he tells her worried.

"I know you worry, Bill", my mom tells him soft. "She has always been your little girl, and suddenly she's growing up too fast. But we will only make things worse if we keep her and Fox apart. They will find a way to be together. Even if it means running away."

"I know, Maggie. But at least we can keep an eye on them here. If his dad is at work and they are home alone… I am afraid what could happen. Have we even talked to her about… the birds and the bees?"

"Maybe we should. But I think we should let her go too. We need to trust her, Bill", my mom says wisely.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" I whisper to Mulder.

"Which part?" Mulder asks me, just as embarrassed and shocked as I am.

"The running away thing sounds really tempting right about now", I state.

"Well… I just can't believe your parents are discussing our sex life!"

"I can't believe they are gonna have 'the talk' with me!"

"DANA, FOX!" my mom yells from downstairs.

"If we pretend not to hear her, do you think she will go away?" Mulder asks me.

"I am afraid not", I sigh and get up from the floor.

We walk slowly downstairs and back to the kitchen. My mom and dad are sitting at one side of the table, and my mom signals for us to sit down on the opposite side.

"We have agreed that you can go with Fox to his father's", my mom tells us smiling. "But we have also agreed on some new house rules."

My dad looks at me like if he was trying to read me.

"What kind of house rules?" I ask her even though I know.

"Since you and Fox are no longer kids… since you… well, you can't sleep in the same room anymore", she tells us.

Mulder and I both look down to the table blushing.

"It's not because we don't trust you, it's simply because… of hormones and such. I know you probably don't even think about that" _please stop talking, mom!_ "But it would give your dad and me some peace."

"It's okay, mom. Can we go now?" I ask her not wanting a certain thing to come up.

"Not just yet, Dana", my dad tells me taking a deep breath. "When a boy and a girl reach a certain age things start happening to them, to their bodies. And I just want you to know…"

"STOP!" I interrupt him. "Please, dad! This is too embarrassing. I know about sex from school and I know about protection", I tell him red up to my ears.

"Well, that's a good start. Then you also know about the only protection that is 100 % save?" he asks me challenging.

"Nothing is 100 % save, dad", I tell him crossing my arms.

"Abstinence!" he tells me.

"Well, it's a little late for that", I say too fast not even thinking about it.

"What?" my dad asks me looking like he has just seen an UFO.

"I mean…" _F-U-C-K!_ "…we live in the 21'st century, dad. I don't think anyone wait till they're married", I try and save it.

"Oh… I know that, Dana. And I am not saying you should – even though I would prefer it – I am just saying you shouldn't get carried away by teenage hormones. You need to think it through before you do something like that!"

"I know, dad! I am not stupid!" I say raising my voice, both embarrassed and rather shook up by the lack of confidence they have in me.

"He is not saying you are, Dana. We just want to be sure you know this stuff. And remember, if you ever have any worries or questions about sex, feel free to ask", my mom smiles at me.

"Yeah okay, mom. Thanks", I answer her trying not to make a face.

I look to my side and see that Mulder is completely frozen. I feel bad for him. I know how much I would hate for his mom to have this conversation with him while I was there.

"So, can we go now?" I ask my parents inpatient.

"Sure. And Mulder I would like your father's phone number", my dad says to Mulder waking him up from his little coma.

"Oh… yeah okay", Mulder gets up and takes a business card from his pocket and hands it to my dad. "Here!"

"Thanks", my dad says and looks at the card while Mulder and I leave the room.

* * *

Mulder and I have hid out in my room. Neither of us have really said anything since the very disturbing conversation with my embarrassing parents. We are just sitting at my bed staring into empty space rerunning the events in our minds.

"I am so sorry, Mulder", I finally say.

"What? Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Well… my parents were unbelievable embarrassing just before. I don't know if you noticed?" I ask him very sarcastic.

"That wasn't your fault, Scully", he smiles at me. "If you have to blame anyone, then blame me. If I hadn't been walking around wearing close to nothing your dad probably wouldn't have been suspicious."

"Mulder!" I laugh at him. "Oh my stupid little Mulder…" I say and work my way onto his lap.

"What?" he asks me brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I should have known you would find a way to blame this on yourself", I sigh and rest my head on his chest.

"But I…"

"No, Mulder. It's not your fault!" I tell him strict.

He sighs in surrender. "Okay then", he says.

We sit in silence a few minutes. I keep my head firmly against his chest while he strokes my hair. It feels nice.

"I wish I could sleep next to you tonight", Mulder tells me.

"Me too", I agree. "These new rules suck! It's not like we are going to have sex with my parents in the house. I wish we could just sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah… It's gonna be great at my father's though. I am looking very much forward till he has to work", Mulder says suggestively.

"I thought the reason of going was to spend time with your father", I say but smile nonetheless.

"Of course. And I will have plenty of time to do that. But I hope there will be plenty of time for other stuff to."

"Oh?" I ask him. "Like what?"

"You know what, Scully. Time to get it on", he almost sings the last part.

I can't help but laugh at that. He can be so cute. I look up at him and kiss him on the mouth. First he holds back but then he gets carried away as well.

"We shouldn't", he says but we keep kissing. "They'll find out."

"No they won't", I tell him and pushed him down on the bed so he's lying on his back.

"Scully?" he asks me surprised. "We can't!"

"I want to", I tell him as I place butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Your dad is gonna kill me", he says worried and pushes me up. "And we will never see each other again!"

I sigh deeply and walk over to my dresser and take a key and lock my bedroom door. Then I walk back to Mulder and straddle him.

"I never knew you had a key", he smiles.

"I saved it for a special occasion", I smirk and we begin to kiss again.

Mulder and I soon get rid of our t-shirts. His hands move magically up and down my sides while we kiss. My hands are entangled in his beautifully messy hair. And then there is someone who tries to open the door. We stop our actions and look to the locked door.

"Dana?" I hear my dad's voice. "Why do you have the door locked?" he asks us accusingly.

"Go away!" I yell at him.

"Dana?" he asks me now sounding worried.

"Just go, dad! You have ruined my life", I say and sniffle.

Mulder tries hard not to laugh.

"Dana! You need to come out. Your sister is home", he says bargaining.

"I don't care! I am never coming out again! You have ruined my life!"

"Dana?" he says hurt, almost making me feel sorry for him. "I am sorry for embarrassing you."

I think about that a little. I really don't want him to feel bad. "Well, I can't forgive you", I say. "Not yet!"

"Oh, Dana!" he says regretting. "I will come back in an hour, and then we can talk about it again, okay?"

"Okay", I say sounding not really convinced.

Finally my dad leaves and Mulder and I let out a chuckle.

"Impressive", Mulder tells me acknowledging and kisses me.

"Thanks", I say and start to unbutton his shorts.

"You really wanna do this?" he asks me serious.

"Yeah", I almost purr and zip his zipper down.

"What was that you said before about not having sex with your parents in the house?" he asks me smirking.

"I guess I changed my mind", I tell him. "We could also just stop, if you want to!"

"No!" he says quickly making me smirk in return. "I love you, Scully", he tells me sincere.

"I love you too, Mulder", I tell him just as sincere and kisses him again, gently and passionate.

Soon we are both naked and I slowly lower myself onto his erect member, making both of us moan.

"We need to be quiet", I remind him and he responds my nodding and closing his eyes as I lower myself again and again.

"Ah, Scully", he says putting his one hand on my breast and the other on my hip.

"Mmh…" I exclaim in return trying not to make too much noise.

We keep going until I am just about to reach my climax. Mulder notices this and places both of his hands on my hips and helps me to make my motions even faster and harder. I come half whispering, half shouting; "Muuul-deeer! Oh, Muldeeer! Mmh…"

I lay down on his chest and he kisses me so loving and yet erotic. I realize Mulder is still hard inside of me and I begin my movements again. Mulder, however, can sense I am quite exhausted and he rolls on top of me instead. He thrusts into me while kissing my neck. I love how caring he is and put my arms around his neck as he fastens his pace.

"Mmh, uh!" he utters involuntarily, letting me know he is close now too.

"I love you", I whisper erotically into his ear breathing heavily.

"Uh, Scu-leee! I… mmh… love you, ah!" he says trying not to shout as he reaches his own climax.

He takes a deep breath before he gets up from the bed and removes the condom from his penis. He ties a knot on it and looks at me seeking my approval.

"Nice job", I tell him giggling still lying on the bed.

He smiles and walks to the bathroom to throw it out. "Should we get dressed?" he asks me as he returns.

"Yeah", I say reluctantly and get up from the bed.

Mulder walks over to me and gives me a big hug before we get dressed. "That was really, really good!" he tells me.

"Yes it was, Mulder", I sigh content enjoying the feeling of his skin against mine.

We both get dressed and walk to the bathroom to clean ourselves up a little bit. As I am brushing my hair there is a knock on my door.

"It's me, Dana", my dad says nervously.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are you ready to come out now?"

"I don't know", I tell him. "Are you ready to never embarrass me and my friends again?"

"Of course, Dana. I am sorry. I shouldn't have talked about it while Mulder was here. I am sorry, Mulder", he said sounding sincere.

"Okay", I sigh. "I guess I am coming down then", I say and walk over to the door and unlock it.

"Good!" my dad says smiling as I open the door. "Thank you, Dana", he says and gives me a hug.

"It's okay, dad", I say and pushes him away but smiling at him. "Just remember what you have promised me!"

"I will", he agrees.

Mulder walks out of the room as well and looks shyly at my dad not quite knowing how to act.

"I am sorry, kid!" my dad says to him and holds his hand out to him.

"Oh. That's okay", Mulder says and shakes my dad's hand.

We all walk downstairs, and I can hear Melissa laughing in the kitchen with my mom. I jump the last steps down and run into the kitchen. "Melissa!" I exclaim happy.

"Dana!" she says and gives me a big hug. "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too", I tell her.

She smiles at me but then sees Mulder enter the room behind me.

"Fox!" she exclaims. "Of course you are here", she chuckles shaking her head as she hugs him as well.

"Hi, Melissa!" he greets her and hugs her back. "How's college life?"

"Superb", she answers him smirking. "Wow, you have really grown, kid!" she exclaims astonished. "What are you? Like 8 feet tall?" she asked him grinning.

"Nah, more like 6", he tells her.

"You need to stop growing, kid!" she tells him shaking her head at him.

"I'll try", he agrees.

"So what causes this _late_ welcome committee?" Melissa asks me.

"Nothing", I say and try not to blush. "I will tell you about it later."

"Hm…" she says skeptically. "Okay then. I think it's time to eat now anyway."

"It sure is", my mom tells us as she takes something out of the oven.

We eat dinner in the dining room and the conversation flows naturally. My mom and dad of course want to know everything about Melissa's college life, and she has a lot to tell. Not too much school related though. Typical Melissa. I sit next to Mulder as Melissa and Charlie sit opposite us, while my parents sit in each end of the long table.

"Want me to stay tonight?" Mulder whisper to me as the others are engaged in conversation.

"Yeah", I whisper back. "If you want to."

"Okay. And I do", he says smiling.

I smile back at him. Sometimes he just takes my breath away. That smile of his… that's one you can never tire of. I snap out of my trance and try focus on the food in front of me.

After we have eaten and cleaned up my parents want us to watch a movie together. 'School of Rock' is on so we decide on that. Melissa takes the chair. Mulder and I sit on the couch and Charlie sits down next to me while my parents take the other couch. Mulder and I sit very close together leaving Charlie almost half of the couch to himself. The room has been darkened so no one can see we are holding hands.

"I wish my teacher was like that!" Charlie exclaims during the movie.

Melissa laughs at him, and answers him; "I am gonna be like that when I become a teacher."

"You can't play any instruments!" Charlie tells her.

"Sure I can", she says. "I play the drums!"

"No you don't! Do you?" Charlie asks her.

"Yeah, a little. I went out with this drummer a few months and he taught me some stuff."

"Cool! Can you teach me?" he asks her high hope in his voice.

"Sure thing, Charlie-boy!" she agrees.

"You went out with a drummer?" I ask her.

"Yep. He was very cute and very sweet", she tells me. "But I will tell you about him later", she says secretly.

"Hm…" I copy her. "Okay then."

We watch the rest of the movie and afterwards my parents announce that it is time for bed. Mulder gets Bill's room, which I can imagine must be quite painful and weird for him since my brother doesn't really like him. But Mulder doesn't complain, of course he doesn't. Melissa is sleeping next to me in my bedroom. I look forward to hear all about her boyfriends and friends and wild college parties, but a part of me just want to cuddle up with Mulder and fall asleep knowing he'll be there when I wake up. As I have put on my shorts and top for sleeping in and Melissa is sitting on my bed already dressed in a big oversized t-shirt and pajama pants I hear a silent knock on my door. "Are you decent?" I hear Mulder ask.

"Yeah", I answer him and open the door to see him dressed in only his boxers, ready for bed as well.

"I just wanted to say goodnight", he tells me smiling that wonderful smile of his. He looks behind me to see Melissa, and nods towards her. "Goodnight, Melissa."

"Goodnight, Fox", she answers him.

"Goodnight, Scully", he says to me looking me deep in the eyes telling me more than I need to know. I want to kiss him so bad, but I know I can't, so I just pull him in for a hug.

"Goodnight, Mulder", I whisper as he holds me tight to him with his arms around my waist.

"See you tomorrow", he says and lets me go.

"Yeah, see you", I say and watch him go back to Bill's room.

I close the door after me and am faced with a questioning Melissa.

"What?" I ask her.

"What the hell was that about?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"That hug, those looks… oh my God, Dana!" she exclaims rather loud.

"Ssh!" I shush her. "Calm down, Melissa!" I order her as I lay down under the duvet hiding my blush.

"Alright, you need to tell me everything, Danes! I am gonna go pee, but when I come back you tell be every little detail…" she rants on as she runs to the bathroom.

I lay looking into the ceiling while waiting for her to come back. I simply can't hide this from her anymore. There's no reason for me to tell her everything. I don't think she will tell our parents, but maybe she will if she thinks I am being too reckless.

"Dana?" she asks me as she comes back. "I can't believe you have slept with Fox!" she tells me.

"What?" I ask her sitting up in the bed. "I haven't!" I say defending.

"So the used condoms in _your_ trash bin, in _your_ bathroom, has nothing to do with _you_?" she asks me tilting her head, hand on her hip, eyebrows raised.

"You went through my trash?" I ask her annoyed.

"No, Dana! I was throwing my tampon into it when I saw what was lying in it", she said.

"Oh!" I just say. I don't really know how to explain any of this to her. "Please don't tell mom and dad!" I beg her.

"Of course not, Danes. Not if you don't want me to", she says sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I don't! They gave me 'the birds and the bees'-speech today. While Mulder was there. It was very embarrassing", I tell her. "They were afraid we would get overwhelmed with teenage hormones one day and jump each other."

"They weren't far off", she chuckles.

"Melissa, we have been going out for one and a half year!" I tell her defending. "It wasn't completely out of the blue."

"One and a half… Jeez, that's longer than any one of my relationships! That's longer than all of my relationships combined!" she counters. "Why didn't you tell me, Dana?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know. We still want to be able to spend time together. And I am not sure dad would be so obliging if he knew what we do with that time."

"I guess not…" Melissa agrees. "But why haven't you told _me_?"

"I am sorry, Melissa. I guess I was afraid you would let it slip", I tell her honest.

"I won't, Dana. But you have to be careful, okay?" she asks me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Of course", I agree. "The sex hasn't been going on that long. The first time was only three days ago."

"Wow. Was it good?" she asks me mischievous.

"Melissa!" I blush.

"Come on, Danes! I told you about my first time", she bargains.

"Your first time was four minutes in the back of Danny De Luca's car!"

"Still. I told you about it!"

"It was nice", I tell her blushing even more.

"How nice?" she smiles at me.

"Very nice."

"Ehm… Did you? You know… Well, did you?" she asks me almost blushing herself.

I look down blushing even further. "Yes", I tell her.

"Seriously?" she asks me. "You came the first time?" she exclaims mouth open.

"Yeah… Why?"

"That's unheard of, Dana! That Fox must be one hell of a…"

"Melissa!" I interrupt her.

"Oh, sorry. So did it hurt?"

"It hurt a little at first. But he was so sweet about it", I say smiling at the thought of him. "And I am still a little… sore."

"That's quite normal. It will pass once you get more used to it", she tells me.

"I know", I answer her.

"So have you done it since then?" she asks me interested.

"Yeah. That first time we were home alone, because mom and dad and Charlie were at some party. And then earlier today we were home alone at his place, because him mom went out. But I am not sure whether we had sex…"

"What do you mean, not sure?"

"Well… he wasn't inside of me. Not with his… you know. But I came. He used his tongue", I tell her very red in the face.

"He went down on you?" she asks me smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so", I smile. "It was nice. And then before when I locked myself into my room… well, then we did it again."

"Just now?" she asked me surprised. "When I was downstairs?"

"Yeah", I answer her still looking down.

"You got some guts, sister, I'll give you that", she laughs smiling.

"Thanks, I guess", I tell her.

"Lights out!" we hear my mom yell from the hallway.

We lay down under the duvets and I shut the light off.

"I am glad you have a guy like Fox", Melissa tells me. "I wish I had a match like that", she said with longing in her voice.

"I am sure you have, Missy. You just haven't found him yet", I tell her convinced.

"Thanks, Danes. Goodnight", she whispers.

"Goodnight", I whisper back.

* * *

Review please ;)


	4. Blossoming Flowers

Chapter 4 – Blossoming Flowers

When I woke the next morning Melissa was already awake, sitting up in the bed looking strangely at me.

"What is it?" I asked her with my sleepy voice.

"You gross me out, Dana!" she said looking freaked out.

"What did I do?" I asked her trying to keep my eyes open as I yawned.

"You sleep-moaned!" she exclaimed grinning.

"I did not!" I said defensively sitting straight up.

"Yeah, Dana, you kinda did. _Oh, Mulder, I love you, mmh, Muul-deer!_" she mocked me laughing.

"Shut up", I told her and smacked her with my pillow.

"Hey", she said offended. "I am just telling you the truth, sis!"

"Whatever", I said and moved to the bathroom, not wanting her to see me blush.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water at my face. I was very surprised at what Melissa now had to tease me about. I can't believe I said stuff like that in my sleep. I had never talked in my sleep before, let alone moaned.

Soon I headed to Bill's room, to see if Mulder was up. I opened the door a little bit to see him still lying in the bed asleep. He had kicked the duvet off of him during the night, and it looked like he had a morning boner. I nearly blushed as I saw this and went into the room to put the duvet back on him.

"Scully?" he mumbled blinking his eyes open as I covered his body with the duvet.

"You can go back to sleep, Mulder", I told him and caressed his cheek.

"What you doing?" he asked me sleepy but smiling.

"You had kicked your duvet off during the night", I told him.

"Oh", he said smiling wide at me. "You were checking up on me?"

"I have to, Mulder", I tell him shaking my head lightly.

"I am a big boy, Scully. I _can_ take care of myself, you know", he says smirking.

"Oh yeah, big boy?" I ask him as I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah", he says taking my hand and leading it under the duvet. "Wanna help me with this?" he asks me as my hand cups his penis.

I look to the door which is closed, and begin to rub him. He gasps loudly and shut his eyes closed. He keeps his hands over his head holding on to his pillow. "Ahh, Scully", he moans as I try to pull his boxers down. He lifts his hips and allows me to pull them down to his thighs. Now I can stroke him properly, and begin my slow strokes from the tip to the root. "Uhm, yeah!" he exclaims and starts moaning and moving his hips into my hand. "You want it harder, Mulder?" I ask him seductively. "Oh yeah, Scully!" he tells me looking into my eyes with great desire. I start stroking him even faster. "Ahh, mmh", he keeps moaning but now looking at me while I pleasure him.

I pull my hand out from under the duvet fast as someone opens the bedroom door. Melissa is standing in the door frowning looking at me and at Mulder, who is still lying with his hands over his head and with a very flushed face.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me", she says placing her hands on her hips.

I stand up from the edge of the bed. "We were just… ehm…"

"If you wanna give your boyfriend a handjob, you might wanna make sure you are alone, okay? At least lock the door or something…" she says to me shaking her head at me. "I mean, it should be enough hearing you moaning his name all night, I don't wanna see you in action! Jeez, Dana!" she says and with that she leaves the room.

"What the… What was that about?" Mulder asks me sitting up in the bed.

"Well… I kinda told Melissa about us", I said to him looking down to the floor.

"I gathered that", he chuckled.

"Actually she found out herself. With the hug last night she got suspicious, and then she found a used condom in the bathroom", I told him still looking down.

"Oh okay. It doesn't matter, Scully", he told me and got up from the bed.

"I am not mad at you", he tells me and lifts my chin up so my eyes meet his.

"I didn't think you would be", I say.

"What's wrong then? Why are you blushing, Scully?" he asked me searching my eyes for clues with his beautiful worried green ones.

"Nothing is wrong, Mulder", I tell him and smile vaguely at him.

He looks very suspiciously at me still holding my chin up. "What was that about you moaning?" he then asks me smirking.

_Shit!_ "Well…" _Damn you, Melissa! He'll never stop smirking now!_ "Melissa claims I… said your name in my sleep last night", I tell him watching his smile grow.

"Oh, Scully", he says husky stepping closer to me. "Can't go a night without me?"

"Oh, shut up, Mulder", I tell him smiling, pushing him away. "Get changed, okay?" I tell him as I walk to the door.

"Okay, Scully. I won't keep you waiting for long, don't you worry, hon", he teases me as I walk out.

"Whatever, Mulder", I sigh but laughs nonetheless as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey", my mom greets me cheery. "You slept well?"

"I slept okay", I tell her and sit down at the table.

"That's good. Melissa said you talked in your sleep", my mom states.

"Oh?" I say questioning, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, she said she didn't get much sleep, but I am sure she over exaggerates", my mom tells me.

"Okay", I simply say. "So where is Melissa?"

"She is just taking a shower while I am making waffles", she says smiling walking back to the stove.

"Good morning", Mulder says walking into the kitchen, now wearing some dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Good morning, Fox", my mom answers him with her back to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you", he tells her polite as always.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asks me sitting down next to me.

"I thought I might go shopping, before we leave for your dad's. But you don't have to go with me, if you don't want to, I am sure it will be boring."

"I wanna go with you", he tells me smiling. "So what are you buying?"

"Well, I need some new jeans. My old ones are ripped. And maybe some new tops as well."

"Okay. That sounds good", he says nodding. "I can carry your bags for you."

"Aw, that's so gentlemanly of you, Fox", my mom interrupts us.

"Well, I do try", Mulder says smiling his heart melting smile at me.

"I wish Cpt. Scully was as much of a gentleman", she told us, meaning well, but at the same time indicating me and Mulder was a couple like herself and dad. I decided not to mind though.

"Too bad you're not 50 years younger huh, mom?" I joked with her.

"Dana!" she laughed at me. Mulder and I laughed with her.

* * *

The rest of the day went great. After breakfast Mulder and I went shopping as we had planned. We went from store to store and Mulder watched me try on a billion pair of jeans. At lunchtime I had bought three pairs, and we decided to eat some lunch. Mulder ordered a sandwich and I chose a salad. As we waited for our food we talked about going to his father's in a few days. He was so happy about it, and that made me so happy. He told me about some of the stuff they did together when he was younger. Like playing Indian scouts. I could just imagine little Mulder running around in the woods all serious, tracking animals.

"Remind me to bring my camera", I told him.

"Why? I am not gonna play scout, Scully", he said taking a slurp of his drink.

"Well, I think we need to take some more pictures of us. You know, for my photo album", I smiled at him.

"Oh. You're right. Maybe we should take a picture right now", he said serious.

"I don't know if I have my camera with me", I said and looked through my purse.

"You always have it in your purse, don't you?" Mulder asked me.

"Here it is!" I tell him and hold the black digital camera up.

"Let me", he said and snapped it right out of my hand.

He held the camera up in front of our faces as he put an arm around me. I smiled my biggest and cutest smile. *Flash*

"Wanna take a dirty picture too?" he asked me winking.

"A kissing one?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yeah", he agreed.

I thought about it for a few seconds before I captured his lips with mine. *Flash* Now Mulder's tongues started caressing my lower lip. I parted my lips and his tongues entered my mouth. My hand went to his neck. *Flash*

"Woo. I think that's enough, Mulder!" I told him and snapped my camera back and put it in my purse.

"You need to send me those pictures once you get them uploaded, okay? Would make one hell of a screensaver", he said his arm around my waist.

"You can be so kinky, Mulder!" I told him squeezing his cheek.

"Well, so can you, babe", he said and kissed my cheek.

A few minutes later our food finally arrived. Mulder, of course, devoured his in a matter of minutes. Once I had finished my food as well we continued with the shopping.

"So you needed some tops as well?" he asked me as we started to walk.

"Nah, not really", I told him.

"Oh, I thought you said jeans and tops?" he asked me questioning as he carried the bags, which he had insisted to do.

"That's what I said when my mother was listening. Actually, I think I might buy some new underwear", I told him smiling slightly seductive.

"Oh, really?" he said smirking. "Are we talking sexy lingerie?"

"We might be…" I revealed looking ahead as I walked a half step in front of him.

"Damn, Scully. How do you keep surprising me?" he asked me sounding impressed and bewildered at the same time.

"Maybe you should just expect a little more from me."

"Oh, I never underestimate you, Scully. You can be sure of that. You would surprise and impress everyone, I am sure. It's just very few people you let in, and therefore, as the one closest to you, I am the one you get to keep surprising with your wonderful character", he told me dreamy.

"Mulder, keep your voice down. People are gonna hear you", I told him blushing as we entered the lingerie store.

"Sure. I'll sweet-talk you later, honeybunch", he winked at me, making me roll my eyes at him.

We walked around the store a little bit. Mulder was very enthusiastic about everything I showed him. I found it a bit harder to choose though. It was pretty expensive so I wanted to choose just right. Of course I wanted the lingerie that Mulder liked the best, but he seemed to like everything. I had narrowed it down to something red or purple. I reckoned that would suit me the best.

Then I saw exactly what I had wanted. It hung a few feet ahead of where we were standing.

"Mulder, go outside and wait!" I told him sounding happy.

"What? Can't I see what you buy?" he asked me, not thinking I was serious.

"No, it's gonna be a surprise", I said.

"Come on, Scully! I wanna see now", he begged looking to the sides, as if to see what I had decided.

I stepped closer to him and locked my arms around his neck.

"Mulder", I breathed. "I want it to be a surprise. Now please, be a good boy, and go wait outside. Then I will make sure you won't be disappointed", I said and gave him a gentle and passionate kiss.

"It's not fair, Scully! You can make me do anything like that", he whimpered.

"Aw. You poor little thing. Now go wait outside!" I told him and pushed him on the way.

"Okay", he said and sighed.

As soon as he was out, I went to get the beautiful red babydoll I had spotted. The bodice was like a normal lace bra, a delicate embroidered lace pattern, but leading down to a flirty red see through skirt with red satin trim and a matching G-string. It was right on the line from being sexy to kinky. I couldn't quite decide which side of the line but I liked it just the same. I picked one in my size and went to the cashier to pay for it. She was an older woman – about my mom's age. She smiled at me. A smile that made me blush slightly.

"A very good choice", she tells me, not sensing my discomfort, or just don't caring about it.

"Thank you."

"Your friend is a very lucky guy", she says talking about Mulder. She must have seen me kiss him.

"Nah, I am the lucky one", I have to disagree.

She smiles at me and nod her head. "Well maybe, you're both lucky. Cash or credit?"

"Credit, please", I answer and pay for the thing, happy to get away from the strange lady.

"Enjoy! And have a nice day!" she yells after me as I exit the store.

"Thanks", I answer her, and walk out and straight over to Mulder.

"So?" he said trying to eye down the bag I was carrying. "You got something?"

"Yes. Yes I did. But I am not letting you hold this bag", I told him and walked towards the parking lot.

"I won't look, Scully, I promise."

"You might get tempted. This way I don't risk anything."

"You're right", he sighed. "I would have looked", he smiled at me. "So… are we heading home now?"

"Yeah… unless there's something you wanna do?"

"Actually, I thought we might go for a walk in the park on the way home. If you want to?"

I remembered what we use to do in the park after school last spring. At that time we had still been a bit nervous about kissing in the house, if someone were to walk in on us. So we had found a nice little spot in the park where no one ever came. No one besides us, that is.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we went for a walk in the park."

"It sure has", he agreed and smiled delightful.

We walked to his truck and got the bags in. Then we headed for the park. I called my mom to let her know I was still breathing, and told her it would probably be an hour or so before we were home.

Mulder took the old blanket from under his car seat as we got out of the car. Then he took my hand and we walked along the path. There wasn't many in the park, especially not considering it was summer and rather hot outside. But most families were probably on vacation. The path let to a playground where some kids were playing, under the supervision of their parents and in some cases nannies. We walked further along the path, past the playground and through the trees. Hardly any knew the path went further than the playground. Once on the other side of the trees we walked to a great oak tree on the in the middle of the little meadow in the middle of the park. The grass was high to my knees, but it didn't matter as long as we had the blanket.

Mulder spread the blanket out under the tree and sat down on it. I sat down next to him. He leaned in and gave me a little kiss. Then he looked me deep in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek.

"A lot have changed since the last time we were here", he stated.

"Yes", I agreed. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. When do you think we will tell?"

"I don't know, but soon. It's getting harder to hide every day", he said and kissed me.

I kissed him back. Entangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down on top of me. His right hand travels up under my t-shirt while we are kissing. He is caressing my breast, in a way that makes me moan deeply into our kiss. He pulls away slightly, looking into my eyes with love.

"Maybe we should stop", he tells me.

"I don't know, Mulder", I tell him moving my hands up under his shirt. "I am feeling adventurous."

"Scully!" he exclaims smiling. "Not that I am not feeling… adventurous, but I haven't brought any condoms. And I am not quite feeling _that_ adventurous."

I sighed very loud. "We can just kiss then?"

"You sure we can _just_ do that?" he asked me very skeptically.

"Sure", I tell him and pull him back down on me.

We continue our kissing, and as our tongues wrestle, I pull his t-shirt up to his chest feeling his well trained stomach. My own t-shirt has ridden up as well as his hand is cupping my breast. Suddenly we are skin to skin, and it feels electrifying. We both moan out loud, and he rolls on to his back. We sit up and fix out clothes.

"Yeah, maybe not…" I have to conclude.

"Maybe not", he agrees. "I love you", he tells me and takes my hand.

"And I love you", I tell him and kisses his cheek.

"I actually have something for you, Scully", he says, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?" I ask him engrossed.

"It's… well it's a poem. I wrote it last night", he says looking down.

"Mulder… that's so sweet!" I tell him and give him a hug. "I didn't know you write poems."

"I don't. I was just missing you", he tells me smiling. "It's probably not that good. But it's what I felt. What I feel", he said and took a note from his back pocket. "Here", he said and handed it out to me.

"Read it to me!" I demanded.

"No. I can't. It's very personal. Very intimate", he explained.

"There are only us here, Mulder. I wanna hear it in your voice. I love your voice", I told him.

"Okay then", he smiled a bit at my comment.

"_Whenever you are near me, I get a quiver down my spine,  
__Minutes elapse as our bodies entwine,  
__Every seconds like ecstasy, I need your skin upon mine,  
__Ready to explode as it gets the end of time._

_I need you with me, or I will go insane,  
__Every moment a fixture, even through the pain,  
__My body starts to spasm; as is gets to the end,  
__I will not resist, it has now become my friend._

_A newly budded flower, you have blossomed in my life,  
__I will forever love you, through storm and strife,  
__I never knew life, until you walked into mine,  
__We will be together forever, in and beyond time."_

I was quiet for a few moments. This was deep and beautiful. What could I possibly say to make him understand how this made me feel? Nothing! So I decided to show him. I locked my arms around his neck tighter than ever before. First he was shocked at my reaction, but then he locked his arms around my waist as well, just as tight as I held onto him.

"I love you", I whispered through a few tears. Tears of joy, surprise, and unconditional love.

* * *

_Special thanks to my dear Ashley (aka. Matash21). She wrote the great poem by Mulder called; 'Tingle of the Soul' (Ash's title)/'Blossoming Flowers' (my title). Thank you so much, dude, I could never write like that! _


	5. Charlie Scully

_Sorry for the long wait. You missed me? Oh, I am sure you have ;)  
I have this major paper for school that is due the 17'th. So I probably won't have time to update until after that, I am afraid… Maybe if you treat me real nice, and give me an early x-mas present in the form of one of your wonderful reviews (hint). _

* * *

Chapter 5 – Charlie Scully

When we got home from the park I showed Melissa the jeans I had bought. She was very excited. Mulder told her he had helped me choose and she rolled her eyes at him. The three of us stayed and talked in my room for some time, we were having a great time, and laughing harder than ever. Melissa had some very funny anecdotes from her first year of college. Then my mother called us down saying it was time to eat.

"You are going to eat here right, Fox?" my mom asked him.

"No thanks, Mrs. Scully. My mom wants me home tonight. Something about spending time with me before I go to my dad's", Mulder shrugged.

"Oh sure. You probably need to pack soon too", she reasoned.

"I guess so", he simply said. "Bye, you guys. See you later", he said and headed for the front door.

"I'll walk you out", I said and walked after him.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him as we hugged goodbye.

"I am afraid not. Mom wants me to stay home with her."

"That sucks. I am gonna miss you so much", I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"We are gonna pick you up by 8 the day after tomorrow morning. I love you, Scully", he said and kissed me gently on the mouth, and I made the kiss last longer than what was safe.

"I love you too", I told him and let him walk out the door.

I waved after him as he drove off. Then I walked back to the kitchen where everyone was already eating. I sighed deeply as I sat down and began to eat.

"You miss your lover boy?" annoying 14-year-old Charlie asked me.

"Shut up, douchebag!" I snapped at him.

"I'll shut up when you tell me I am right!" he said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Kids, please!" my mother interrupted us. "Eat your dinner in peace, okay?"

"Sorry, mom", I said and ate the rest of my dinner without a single word.

I helped my mom with the dishes afterwards. Then I headed to my room where Melissa was listening to the song 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus. She turned the volume up and came dancing towards me. I shook my head at her and lay myself down on the bed as she danced around it. Charlie came into the room and started to dance with her while they pulled my arms for me to dance with them.

"Come on, Danes. I am sorry I teased you", Charlie said.

I had never heard him say sorry without someone making him before, so I gave in and danced with them.

Soon the song was over and Charlie jumped to the computer to pick another song. We danced crazy until we were all out of energy. Then we watched what was on the telly before we all fell asleep in my bed. Next morning when I awoke slightly I could feel someone laying close next to me. Thinking it was Mulder I laid my hand on his stomach and rested my head against his shoulder, and then I sighed contended.

"Mmh, Mulder", I rambled.

"What the..?" I heard Charlie's voice, but coming from Mulder's body.

I looked up at him confused and realized that the one I was cuddling was indeed my brother. And he was looking both scared and on the edge of laughing. As I was hoping the scared side was going to win he started cracking up. _Oh, fucking, no! _

"Wha's goin' on?" Melissa asked as she awoke due to the hard laughing Charlie was doing.

"She… hahaha… hugged me in her… hahaha… sleep!" he managed to say between laughs.

"What?" Melissa asked us, looking from me, sitting up looking rather embarrassed, to Charlie, still laying down and laughing harder than ever.

"She thought I was Mulder!" he said still laughing.

"Ohh", Melissa said knowingly and smiled herself. "I can't believe you made a move on your brother, dude!" she said to me, trying not to laugh too hard, but failing.

"It's not funny!" I told them redder than a tomato. "And don't you dare tell mom or dad!" I warned Charlie.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I was right all these years!" he said talking to no one in particular.

"You can't tell anyone, Charlie! I will do it myself, when I am ready!" I told them.

"When you are ready?" he asked me in disbelief. "Oh, you mean when you have had your little shag vacation at his dad's", he said starting laughing again.

"Shut up, Charlie!" I told him smacking him with a pillow.

"Relax, siblings!" Melissa told us, keeping us apart. "Charlie, I am sure you can do Dana a little favor and allow her a… well, some time with Mulder. And Dana, if you want him not to rat you out to mom and dad, you might wanna try _not_ to hit him", she reasoned.

"Yeah, Dana! Maybe you should be nice to me!" he said smirking.

"Okay, I am sorry, Charlie", I said sighing.

"So…" he said making me fear what was gonna come next. "I assume you have slept together, from your little slipup."

"That's none of your business!" I told him offended.

"It is, if you want me to keep quiet!" he smirked.

"Well, he has slept here loads of times, as you know, and yes, we have shared a bed from time to time", I said looking down, trying to avoid his question.

One thing was telling my sister, my older sister, about my sex life. Another thing was having to tell my younger brother about it.

"But have you _done_ _it_?" he kept going now sitting up as well.

"Ehm… well…" I began.

"Yeah they have done it!" Melissa said for me. "Here, at his place, here again. They are uncontrollable!"

"Jesus, Danes!" he said truly surprised but excited as well. "I bet Mulder has a big…"

"Charlie!" Melissa and I both said in surprise.

"Oh… sorry. But tell me _something_, Dana? Anything!" he almost begged.

"About what?" I asked him not wanting to share details about my sex life with him.

"Well… when did you first… when did you become more than friends?" he asked me.

"Well we had been flirting a bit for a while. And we never even looked at anyone else. Then on my sixteenth birthday we kissed for the first time. We never told anybody because we wouldn't want our parents to treat our relationship any different. I knew dad would freak if I told him about it. So we kept it to ourselves. I only just told Missy about it yesterday, and she found out herself. Kinda like you did", I said.

"We are some smart siblings, huh?" he said smiling.

"Actually it was my own fault. Both times. I can't believe I cuddled my own brother", I said in disgust.

"How did you found out about it?" he asked Melissa.

"Used condom", she said. "It's like they wanna get caught", she shook her head at our recklessness.

"Hey, it was in the trash!" I defended myself. "If you hadn't had your period you would have never known!"

"So when did you start doing it?" Charlie asked engrossed.

"When you and mom and dad were at that party. When we were home alone", I told him.

"Dad really trusts you too much!" he chuckled.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" I said. "We love each other, Charlie! It's not just teenage hormones we are getting carried away by here!"

"Yeah, whatever. I can't wait till you tell dad about it!" he said chuckling even more.

"Sometimes I hate you, bro!" I told him shaking my head at him.

"That's what I love the most about you", he said making no sense.

* * *

The day without Mulder went by rather slow. I couldn't wait for morning to arrive. Charlie sent me the weirdest winks every time mom or dad as much as mentioned Mulder, or me leaving tomorrow. I packed my suitcase when we had had lunch, and I remembered to pack my new lingerie in the bottom of the suitcase, so no one would see it. When I was done with that I went down to the living room to watch some TV with Charlie. Mom, dad, and Melissa had gone shopping for something; I didn't quite listen when they told me. When the phone rang I let Charlie answer it. Soon a smirk emerged on his face, and I could gather who it was calling.

"Oh, just a second, Mulder, she's right here", he told him winking at me.

"It's your lover boy, Danes!" he told me chuckling.

"Thanks!" I said harsh and pushed him away as I took the phone to my ear.

"Hey", I said into the phone.

"_Hi, beautiful. You having a great last day at home?_" It was so nice to hear his voice that I almost forgot to answer.

"No", I said smiling as I sat back down in the couch with the phone. "I wish you were here!"

"_Me too! My mom is driving me crazy! I can't remember the last time she wanted to play Scrabble with me. And I am sure she wouldn't find our rules as funny, as you do._"

"She probably wouldn't", I agreed chuckling.

"_You've been dreaming about me?_"

"Always", I answered him truthfully. "Not that I remember it. But I did wake up, whispering your name", I told him seductively.

"_You did?_" he asked me, and I could hear him swallowing hard.

"Yeah. Too bad it was Charlie I woke up with and not you."

"_Why did you sleep next to him?_"

"He fell asleep in my room. And he now knows about us too. I kinda gave it away when I cuddled him thinking he was you."

"_Jesus, Scully_", he laughed. "_I am way bigger than him! How could you think that?_"

"I don't know", I chuckled. "I guess I just wanted it to be you."

"_Well, soon it will be. I miss you, Scully. You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now._"

"I think I have an idea…" I told him, letting him know I felt the same way. "So have you packed yet?"

"_Yeah. It's not like I have had anything else to do. My mom insisted on helping me, so I couldn't pack any rubbers. But I will try to stuff them in the bag when she isn't looking. Otherwise I'll just buy some there._"

"Sounds good. I packed that thing I bought yesterday", I looked to the side to see Charlie's interest in my conversation peak. "So if you behave nicely, maybe you'll get to see it."

"_You are such a tease!_" he accused me. "_So… what are you wearing?_"

"What? Ehm…" I looked down myself. "I am wearing those shorts that used to be Missy's and one of my black tops."

"_The volley shorts?_"

"Yeah, them. I am practically wearing what I usually sleep in. It's just so hot outside, you know?"

"_I like what you sleep in, Scully. The less clothes you wear the less work for me._"

"Mulder!" I blushed. "Behave, please. Charlie is sitting right next to me."

"_Sorry_", he chuckled. "_My mom is coming back from the bathroom now. I guess I gotta go._"

"Okay. I love you!"

"_I love you too. Bye, Scully_."

"Bye", I said and with that we hung up.

Charlie was looking very amused. It almost made me want to kick him. But I controlled myself.

Not long after the rest of the family returned. The rest of the day went by slowly. I ate my dinner, without tasting it, and I played monopoly with my family without remembering who had won. Finally it became late enough for me to go to bed. Of course it was still rather early but I wouldn't want this day to continue any longer. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see Mulder. But since it was only 9 o'clock, I couldn't sleep right away. Then suddenly there was a small knock on my window. I sat straight up in the bed, and looked to see Mulder standing on the roof outside my window waving at me. I ran to let him in.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked him as he had gotten in.

"I… I couldn't wait till morning!" he said and stepped closer to me.

"Mulder", I whispered his name, as if it was in an exotic and foreign language.

He placed a strand piece of hair behind my ear and looked smiling down at me with a glow in his handsome green eyes. His mouth crashed down to mine, and our tongues met in a fierce and passionate kiss. He lifted me up and I locked my legs around his waist to keep myself up. He walked us over to my desk while we were still kissing frantically, with my fingers in his hair, and his hands on my butt holding me up before he placed me down on the desk.

"We should wait…" I panted. "We should… oh fuck it!"

His kisses down my neck made my mind forget about what was right and wrong. And his hands travelling up underneath my top didn't contribute to my already nonfunctioning brains. I realized the height on this desk wasn't gonna work when Mulder's erection poked me in the stomach.

"Bathroom", I whispered. "We can lock the door."

He got my hint and walked us to the other side of the room and into the bathroom where he locked the door after us. Then he placed me on the counter next to the sink. His kisses moved down my neck again while I entangled my fingers in his hair. He lifted my top over my head, threw it to the floor, and began unhooking my bra, which soon followed the top. His mouth moved over my already hardened nipples, making me moan deeply.

"So beautiful", he told me, cupping my one breast moving his kisses up towards my mouth again.

I lifted his black t-shirt over his head and threw it at the little pile of clothes that was forming on the floor. I ran my hands from his shoulders and down his broad chest, over his stomach, and finally into his grey sweatpants. He closed his eyes in pleasure as I took him in my hand. His hands moved to my waist and he pulled my shorts and panties off of me at once. Then he stepped out of his shoes and pulled his own pants and boxers off. We kissed again, just as passionately as before. His hands moved to my breasts making me shiver.

"Mmh", I moaned into our kiss. "I want you inside of me, Mulder. Now!" I demanded.

"Oh, Scully", he groaned.

He grabbed a condom from the pocket in his pants, which were lying next to his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he opened the package, and rolled it onto his length.

"Good", I told him, and kissed him as he guided himself into me.

I moaned silent and contended as he entered me slowly and gently. His hands held onto my hips as he started thrusting into me, and we kissed as we made love on the bathroom counter. It felt so great to be together after having missed each other the whole day.

"Harder, Mulder", I whispered to him as he was trying to keep a slow pace.

"Mmh", he groaned in an answer, speeding up. "God, I love you so much!"

"Ah yeah!" I moaned appreciating.

He kept going harder and harder, and I moaned more and more. It felt beyond good. Then suddenly, as he was kissing my neck thrusting into me, someone tried opening the door.

"You in there, Dana?" I heard Melissa's voice.

"Yes!" I shouted moaning.

"Hurry up, mom is taking a bath in the other bathroom", she hurried me.

"Okay", I shouted back, trying not to moan too much, but failing slightly.

"Want to stop?" Mulder asked me halfheartedly slowing down a bit.

"No!" I said, and moved my hands down to his butt to push him deeper into me.

"Ahh, yes!" I moaned out loud, as he now hit a new level of pleasure.

"What's going on?" my sister asked me concerned through the door.

"No-Ohh-thing!" I yelled back very convincing.

As Mulder and I kept going, sweat starting to drip down our faces, I heard muffled voices in the distance.

"_What is it?"_

"_It's Dana, I don't know what's going on."_

"_You think she's hurt?" _

"_No, Charlie, don't worry about that. She didn't sound hurt at all!" _

"_Maybe she is just missing…"_

"Ohh, yes, Muuuldeeer!" I couldn't help scream moaning, as I came.

"Scuulleee! Oh God, yes, yees!" he groaned coming himself at the same time.

"Oh, fuck!" he said panting resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Mulder", I told him running my hand through his sweaty hair.

"I shouldn't have come here", he said.

"Do you seriously regret this?" I asked him.

He looked up, his eyes finding mine. With my hand still in his hair, he started smiling wide.

"How could I really?" he then asked me.

"My point exactly", I smiled back at him.

"We should probably get changed again", he sighed.

"Probably", I agreed. But none of us moved for a small minute.

Then he slowly exited me again, careful not to spill anything. He got the condom off of himself, and tied a knot on it.

"You are getting good at that", I told him.

"Yeah… I read a manual on how to do it online actually", he said blushing slightly, even though he was already flushed.

"You are so cute", I chuckled cupping his cheek.

"So are you", he told me, and helped me down from the counter.

We got into our clothes again, and I went to fix my hair in front of the mirror. My face was all flushed, as Mulder's was, but I couldn't really change that. So I went to the door and grabbed Mulder's hand as we walked into my room.

Both Melissa and Charlie were standing looking at us as we entered the room.

"Ehm… hi!" Mulder said, not knowing what else to say.

That was all it took. Both Charlie and Melissa were now lying on my bed laughing more hysterical than ever. I rolled my eyes at them, and dragged Mulder over to the window where he came in.

"I am sorry about them", I said apologizing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's okay", he said leaning down to kiss me gently. "See you."

Just as he was about to crawl out the window he stopped, and looked back at me. I walked over to him and we kissed a bit more passionate this time.

"Bye", he whispered and then he crawled out the window.

I watched him walk over to the edge of the roof, and jump to a nearby tree.

"Be careful", I whispered into the night.

"I will", he whispered back and then he jumped from the tree to the ground.

He waved at me and then he walked towards his own house. I wondered if he had parked his car further down the street, but when he started jogging, I reckoned he had run here. I turned around to find Charlie and Melissa still laughing slightly.

"Shut up, you two!" I warned them.

"Oh my freaking God!" Charlie chuckled. "You are an animal, Danes!"

I went over to smack him over the head with a pillow and soon a war broke loose. Both Charlie and Melissa turned against me, and as always I ended the one being held and smacked in the head with several pillows. A few minutes later we kicked Charlie out of the room and went to sleep. Melissa still couldn't hold back a laugh. But luckily Mulder had worn be up pretty bad, so I fell asleep soon.

Morning came, and I got up and showered when it was 7 am. Then I jogged downstairs in my light new jeans and a white fitting t-shirt that showed a bit more cleavage than my usual outfits. It was colder than yesterday but it was still pretty warm. I ate my breakfast slowly with a cup of coffee, and then I dragged my suitcase downstairs into the hallway.

"You're early", my dad commented.

"I know", I said smiling as I turned around to face him.

His gaze dropped to my t-shirt, and he seemed a bit shocked. I folded my arms over my chest feeling awkward.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked me trying hard not to comment my clothing.

"Yes, dad", I told him, happy he didn't comment.

"Call me once they are here, okay? I would like to talk to Fox' dad", he said smiling slightly.

"Sure", I agreed.

About ten minutes later Mulder and his dad arrived. We got my suitcase into the trunk, and I politely shook Mr. Mulder's hand. Then I ran to give Mulder a big hug. After my dad had talked to Mr. Mulder and told him which rules we had about sleeping arrangements, we were ready to go. It was a three hour drive. Mr. Mulder had apparently slept in a motel during the night, since he drove in the night before. We only stopped a couple of times on our way. One time, because Mulder and I had to pee. Secretly we met behind the toilets and made out. And then again to get some cokes and some chips. Soon enough we were there, and Mr. Mulder showed us around his apartment in the city. It had one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen/dining area, and three rooms, of which one of them was an office. Mulder said he would sleep in there, and then I could take the other bedroom, with the big bed. He was so sweet, and I had to resist jumping him.

It felt good to finally be there. Finally our vacation could begin.

* * *

_Please review! In return I will try real hard to update before x-mas _=)


	6. Day 1

Chapter 6 – Day 1

The next few days went by fast; way too fast. The first day there, Mr. Mulder showed us around the neighborhood and the city. It was nice to see Mulder lighten up as his dad explained him the history behind almost every little corner we came by. It was amazing how much information that man could contain. And what was even more amazing is the fact that I am sure, Mulder will remember every little piece of information as well. When we came back to the apartment again we had a cup of tea and Mulder told his dad all about his life; what had happened during the many years they had had very little contact. Then we decided to go for a walk while Mr. Mulder had some things to do in his office. It was a nice sunny day and everywhere people were sitting out on their balconies in the shade enjoying the nice day and having a glass of lemonade or ice tea.

"Can you believe that?" Mulder asked me taking my hand.

"What?" I asked him back smiling.

"Dad. He knows more about this town than any tour guide!"

"He sure does", I had to agree.

Mulder sighed; a deep, content sigh, and stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked him looking back at him.

He snatched me by my hand which was entangled with his and he pulled me close to him kissing me hard on the lips with his arms around my waist holding me towards him. First I didn't know what was wrong with him, but soon I went to deepen the kiss further and snuck my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands moved further down until they were planted firm on my butt. I stood on my toes as our tongues battled for control. After about a minute he released me again, took my hand and started walking again.

"What was that?" I asked him astonished and a wee bit out of breath.

"I just love you", he said in the sweetest voice as he looked straight into my eyes with his beautiful sparkling emerald ones.

I just smiled back letting him know I felt exactly the same way. He kissed my forehead as we walked on. Soon we came to a park which his father had shown us earlier that day. It was just a small green area with a few trees around and a small lake in the middle. As we entered the green area Mulder got down on one knee in front of me with his back to me.

"Jump on, my lady!" he told me.

I knew what he wanted. When we were younger I used to go horseback riding on him almost every day. The fact that I had always been the smallest in class and Mulder were one of the tallest, had been a great benefit. I jumped onto his back and he started running through the park with me holding onto him laughing uncontrollable. Then suddenly he stopped in the middle of a gallop.

"Mulder!" I complained. "Why did you stop?"

"Your horse demands his payment", he said evidently smirking.

"Payment?" I asked him pouting.

"Yes, ma'am."

I gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he ran four steps before he stopped again.

"I paid you already, horse!" I said faking annoyance, as I was playing along.

"And I gave you what you paid for", Mulder said. "Give more, receive more!"

"Is that so?"

"It sure is!"

I didn't quite know how he wanted this payment, but it was clear it had to be dirty. I sneaked my hand down his t-shirt and caressed his muscular chest as I slightly bit his earlobe and whispered to him.

"Tomorrow night when your dad is working", I whispered. "You will experience the best sex you have ever had."

Mulder gulped loudly at this – it was able to surprise this man after all. Then he began running faster than ever and I giggled uncontrollable. As we neared the lake in the middle of the park, he didn't seem to slow down.

"Stop, Mulder!" I yelled at him as we were only 10 feet away.

He didn't stop though, he just laughed and ran right into the lake with me still on his back. He kept running in the lake until the water reached his waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my jeans already wet.

"Your horse was getting thirsty", he said with a grin as he put me down and faced me.

"Mulder!" I yelled still in shock as I smacked him.

"You shouldn't have hit me", he said, smirking even wider than before, as he lowered himself into the water totally.

Suddenly I got pulled under as my feet left the ground under the water. I opened my eyes and saw Mulder smile at me as he took my hands. Then we surfaced again.

"You are a really stupid horse, I hope you know that", I told him after taking a deep intake of breath, even though I couldn't help smiling just like him.

"Maybe if you kiss me I'll turn into a prince", he suggested pulling me a bit closer to him as we were still holding hands.

"Last thing I heard was that it only works on frogs."

"You won't know until you try."

I placed a hand on his neck and pulled his head down to mine as we kissed, both soaked in water, standing in the afternoon sun, in a lake. In the distance I heard a few male voices whistle and cheer at us. We stopped kissing and I looked to the shore where some young people were having a picnic. There were about five boys and three girls, all looking our age. When I looked back at Mulder, his eyes were glued to my chest. I looked down to see the white soaked t-shirt which already revealed more cleavage than I was use to, and now showed off my black bra through the fabric as well. I looked at Mulder again, but didn't gain his attention.

"Mulder?"

"Mhm?" he asked not even looking at me, not at my eyes anyway.

I lifted his chin up with my index finger and gave him one of my are-you-serious?-looks.

"Sorry", he smiled his good old crooked Mulder-smile.

"Are you really?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nope", he laughed.

"You're such a pervert", I told him shaking my head as I laughed at him. "You want to head back soon?"

"Yeah sure. But what are you gonna do about your t-shirt?" he asked me biting his lip.

"Not really much to do", I shrugged. "It will probably dry soon in the sun anyway."

"But…" he paused looking to the shore at the young people having a picnic. "You can borrow my t-shirt!"

"Mulder that's just stupid! You can't walk around town half naked."

Mulder realized he had lost the battle and we walked to shore holding hands. He seemed pretty uneasy about having to walk past the little group. As were just about to pass them, one of them came jogging towards us.

"Hi there. I am Riley", he introduced himself extending his hand towards me.

"Oh… Hi", I said nervous. "I am Dana, and this is Mulder."

"Cute name", he told me smiling.

I felt Mulder's hand tighten its grip on mine.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new in town?" he asked us.

"We're here on vacation", Mulder told him, trying to sound polite, but his hostility was clear to me.

"That's nice", Riley said nodding his head. "You guys wanna join us?" he asked pointing over his shoulder to his friends at the nearby tree on a blanket on the ground.

"Actually we were just on our way home", Mulder told him in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Oh okay. Well we're here again tomorrow afternoon. Come on down if you want to", he smiled at us.

"Thanks", I said, beginning to blush vaguely as Riley's look dropped to my chest.

"Bye", Mulder said a bit harsh to him and began to walk away.

"Yeah bye", Riley yelled after us.

"What an ignorant little bastard!" Mulder said offended. "I was surprised he didn't drool!"

"Mulder, relax!" I chuckled.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

"And you never look like that?"

"That's different, Scully", he said convinced.

"It is? How?"

"Well, I am allowed to. I am your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" I asked him, the word tasted strange to me.

"Well, yeah. Aren't I?"

"I guess so. I just think it's a silly word. And I am not sure it's called a boyfriend if no one knows about it."

"Your brother and sister know. And _Riley_…"

"It's still a secret."

"Not for long, Scully. Actually I thought we might tell my dad. Not right now, but one of the days."

"That's a great idea. And we'll tell everyone else when we get home?"

"Sounds like a plan. You think your dad will kill me?" he chuckled but sounded worried at the same time.

"Maybe we leave out the juicy details. Otherwise I am quite convinced we wouldn't be seeing each other ever again!" I said honest.

"That wouldn't be good", Mulder deadpanned. "I have become very addicted to you."

"Addicted? Exaggerating much, aren't you?"

"Not at all! If I didn't have you… I wouldn't have anything. You're not just a part of my life; you _are_ my life, Scully."

I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes.

"Mulder, if it weren't for you I would have been a whole other person. You have made me who I am. I can't even remember myself laugh before I met you. And I know in my heart that I will always feel like that about you."

"I know it in my heart too, Scully", he told me convinced, looking serious for once.

He removed the wet hair from my face to behind my ear. Then he kissed my forehead and gave me a hug.

"I just love you so much, Scully."

"And I love you, Mulder."

We let go of each other and walked back to his dad's apartment. We quickly ran into the guest room where our bags were. Before I had even got some clothes out of my bag, Mulder had grabbed the first t-shirt, shorts and boxers in his bag and was stripped of all his clothes.

"Jesus, Mulder!" I chuckled as I picked an oversized t-shirt with a print of an UFO on – a gift from Mulder of course. "That went fast."

"You're just slow, Scully", he said as he pulled his dry boxers on.

"I am not!" I said defensively as I laid down the knee length khaki shorts and black underwear next to the t-shirt.

"I think my watch is broken", Mulder stated as he pulled his black shorts on.

"You should have thought of that before you galloped into the water!" I told him as I pulled my wet t-shirt over my head.

Mulder sat down on the bed and watched me as I undressed. I pretended not to give any notice and let him look all he wanted to. When I had got my panties and shorts on, Mulder stood up and walked towards me.

"Stay away!" I told him taking a step back and putting my bra on.

"Scully!" he said hurt. "I just wanted a little grope."

"Well, I don't think we would have left it at that and… Mulder, what's that?" I asked him as I eyed a cut on his chest.

"What?" he looked down and saw it for himself. "Oh! When I ran into the water you kind of clawed me."

"Oh, Mulder, I am so sorry!" I said as I studied the cut further.

It was six centimeter long and a couple of millimeters deep. It wouldn't need stitches at all but there was some dirt from his t-shirt in it.

"Mulder, sit down, I am gonna clean it for you", I told him sweet as I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head and walked to the bathroom to get a soaked cloth.

When I came back he was sitting on the bed awaiting. I placed my legs on either side of his right leg and washed the cut gently.

"Good boy, Mulder", I told him smiling.

Apparently he took that as an invitation to place his hands on my butt.

"Please stop that, Mulder", I said in a quiet tone.

He moved his hands down to my thighs and chuckled silently. Suddenly the door to the bedroom went up, causing Mulder to remove his hands, as we both looked to see Mulder's dad stand in the doorway.

"I thought I heard something coming from… What are you doing?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well, Dana cut me and her bad conscience had her cleaning it up", Mulder explained.

"I see", Mr. Mulder said and smiled himself. "So what do you want on your pizza?"

"Mushrooms", we said in unison, and giggled.

(-)

_So how did you like their first day of vacation? And what do you think about Riley? Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	7. Day 2

_Author's note: Okay so I haven't read this through – I hope there are not too many errors. I really wanted to update this as soon as possible, and I managed due to the pressure __**aerithsephy**__ put on me. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone, I hope you enjoy. _

(-)

Chapter 7 – Day 2

I awoke in the middle of the night trembling and cold sweating. At first I didn't even know where I was. Then I remembered; the guest room in Mr. Mulder's apartment. It had been the worst nightmare ever. I couldn't even remember having had a nightmare before. I sneaked out of the room and into Mr. Mulder's office where Mulder was sleeping on a single bed in the corner. I felt relieved knowing he was alright.

"Mulder?" I whispered. "Mulder?"

"Wha… Scully?" he whispered back. "What's wrong?" he asked sounding very worried, sitting up in the bed.

"I… I had a bad dream", I told him close to tears.

"Come here!" he said and made room for me in the small bed.

I crept under the cover close to him.

"Jesus, Scully, you're trembling", he stated and held me close. "What did you dream?"

"I… I dreamt that…" I couldn't hold it back any longer and I started crying onto his bare shoulder.

"Ssh, Scully. It's okay, I am here", he soothed me. "It's gonna be alright."

"You died", I managed to peep out between sobs.

"I won't die, Scully. I am right here", he comforted me and stroke my hair.

Soon we feel asleep again. When I woke up next morning I felt a lot better. I was lying in Mulder's arms and the sun was peeping in through the window. I got up from the bed, as I managed to escape Mulder's grip on me. I went for a shower before Mulder and his dad woke up as well. I let the hot water massage my tense muscles and made it a long shower.

Afterwards I pulled on my black shorts, stopping right above my knees, and a simple white t-shirt with a purple print on. As I went back to the guestroom I realized it was a bit grey outside. It didn't rain, but the clouds were blocking the sun. I snatched a red hoodie from my suitcase and put that on as well.

I went to wake up Mulder but as I neared the open door to the office I could hear Mulder talking to his dad in there. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard the subject of conversation I couldn't help.

"_I am not gonna answer that, dad!" Mulder said sounding embarrassed. _

"_I am sorry, Fox, but I promised her father I would make you follow his rules, and then I hear you sneaking into each other in the middle of the night… I am sure you can see my concerns here."_

"_She had a bad dream, dad! I just comforted her, and we fell asleep. We're best friends."_

"_I know you are… But I need to know, Fox; Have you slept together?"_

"_What…? No, dad!" _

"_Good. I had to ask, son. It's obvious you love each other very much. And I know you're probably a bit more than just good friends."_

"_Da-ad!" Mulder complained. _

"_Sorry, son", his dad chuckled. _

I quickly jumped in to the guestroom as Mr. Mulder went to the bathroom. Then I walked into Mulder. At first he didn't notice me. He was standing with his back against me trying to zip his jeans. "Fuck", he muttered.

"Need any help?" I asked him in a light tone.

"Scully?" he said surprised turning around to see me. "Are you okay?"

My thoughts went back to the events of last night, and that horrible dream.

"Yeah…" I said, remembering to talk. "I am better now."

"That's good", he said walking towards me and pulling me in for a hug.

He still wasn't wearing anything on his upper body. I ran my hands from his shoulders and down his chest and stomach.

"I heard you and your dad talk", I confessed to him, as I stilled my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh… Eavesdropping?"

"Well… not on purpose", I smiled crooked at him.

"You're a naughty girl, Scully", he said softly, smiling a bit himself.

"I know", I almost whispered as his hands sneaked up under my clothes, caressing my naked hips.

"We're gonna be alone most of the day", he stated. "Sooo, what do you wanna do?"

He pulled me closer his hands still on my hips sending sparks of electricity through me.

"How about we just do whatever comes natural?" I said seductively pulling his face towards mine.

"I like that idea", he breathed just before our lips met in a passionate kiss.

He lifted me up and I locked my legs around his waist. I let my hands roam his already messy brown hair. As we kissed fiercely he started walking towards the single bed in the corner. Slowly he lowered us down on it, placing him on top of me, not breaking the kiss once. He travelled the kisses down my neck causing me to moan slightly. He found the spot he knew were extra sensitive and he sucked hard on it and caressed it with his tongue. It had been a long time since we had made out like this. Without it leading to anything else. Of course we both would rather have it leading to that something else, but silently we had agreed to at least wait till his dad had left. I felt Mulder's erection twitch against my inner thigh. Apparently his thing didn't agree with our agreement. He kept it very innocent though. Well not exactly innocent. But we just kissed, and we kept our hands outside our clothing. I don't know how long we had been at it but it must have been a while because into the room came Mr. Mulder. I could see from his damp hair that he had showered and he was wearing a nice black suit with a blue tie and he was looking at us with obvious surprise and discomfort.

"Dad! Get out!" Mulder yelled at him in his best teenage way.

"Oh, sorry…" Mr. Mulder simply said and walked out of the room as quickly as he had come in.

"I guess we just _showed_ your dad instead of _telling_ him", I giggled.

"Yeah", Mulder chuckled as well, laying down half on top of me, half next to me. "Somehow I don't think we should use the same procedure when we tell your dad."

"Probably not", I agreed.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"What is it, dad?" Mulder asked him irritated through the door.

"That thing you told me earlier…" *_"Have you slept together?" – "What…? No, dad!"_*

"Don't worry, dad! We were _just_ kissing!"

"Good. Please keep it at that, okay?"

"Yeah", Mulder agreed annoyed.

"Good… There's breakfast in 10 minutes", he then said and walked away from the door.

(-)

"I have asked a friend of mine from work over later, by the way", Mr. Mulder told us as we were close to being done with our breakfast. "He has a son your age, so I thought it would be fun."

"That sounds great, dad", Mulder smiled at him, trying to make up for having yelled at him earlier.

"I am glad you think so, Fox", he said smiling his widest smile, as he ruffled Mulder's hair.

"Stop that", Mulder chuckled and pushed his dad's arm away from him.

"Well, it's time for me to be heading off now anyway", he sighed, it was clear he was going to miss his son. "Be good, kids!"

"Of course, Mr. Mulder", I said with my best good-catholic-girl attitude.

He seemed to trust me, and smiled as he picked up his black leather briefcase and went out the door. "I'll be home at 5 again", he yelled before he closed the door after him.

As soon as the door had closed Mulder threw off the t-shirt he was wearing and picked me up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Mulder!" I shrieked in surprise. "Take it easy!"

"Oh, I can't wait any longer now, Scully", he whispered in my ear as he walked into the guest room.

He sat me down on the floor and held me close towards him as we started kissing. At first I thought he was a wee bit too eager but soon my own desire grew within me and I realized I wanted this as bad as he did. He pulled both my t-shirt and hoodie over my head in one motion while I started unzipping his jeans. He moved his mouth down to my breasts which were still encased in a black lace bra. Gently he moved his slightly cold hands from my hips to my back and upwards until he reached the bra strap which he unhooked easily. He stood back and pulled his jeans down. I pulled my own shorts and panties down at the same time and took a few steps back towards the bed. As he stepped out of his jeans I sat down on the bed and waited for him. He walked over to me and moved to lie down on top of me but I stopped him by placing my hands on his hips. He looked questioning down on me.

"Don't worry", I told him seductively. "I just wanna try something."

I pulled his boxers down over his erection and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and tried to lie down again.

"Just keep standing for a while", I told him moving my head closer to his erect penis.

"Oh, Scully, you don't have to do tha… ahhh!" he moaned as I let my tongue drift over his head.

I enclosed my mouth over his penis and felt it grow harder with every second.

"Oh, fuck, Scully! That… is… amazing!" he breathed out groaning as I began sucking him.

His hands stroked my hair back from my face, as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. I thanked God for my nonfunctioning gag reflexes, as I was able to take all of him. He couldn't help but thrust slightly into my mouth as I pleasured him. It felt rather good to be able to give him that much pleasure. I hadn't expected to like this but being the reason for his moaning and his ecstasy gave me an unexpected feeling of power and… and it turned me on as well. I moaned as I kept my movements going, which caused his penis to twitch with excitement.

"Ohhh, Scully", he moaned in surprise and pleasure.

His breath became even more uneven and I could feel he was close.

"Stop!" he told me. "Stop, Scully, please!"

I stopped and looked up at him. "It's okay, Mulder. I want to do this", I said to him smiling.

"Oh no, Scully! That's not an option", he grinned and moved down over me.

I scooted back towards the middle of the bed as our lips met in a passionate kiss. Then suddenly as we were just about to lie down together he stopped his actions and got up from the bed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'll be right back, Scully!" he said and with that he almost ran out of the room.

As he came back I saw he was holding a condom between his fingers. I smiled at him. He tore the small package open and put it on still standing and then as he lowered himself over me, he guided himself into me in one swift motion. We kissed feverishly as he started thrusting himself into me. I kept up and met him thrust for thrust. As we were making love my phone rang from the bedside table. I looked at it for a second but quickly decided to ignore it. Soon I reached my climax and I came moaning Mulder's name over and over again. We shifted position so I was on top now and Mulder was sitting with his back against the wall. He was still inside of me, but we weren't moving.

"I love you so much, Scully", he told me looking me deep in my eyes with his hands on my hips.

"I love you even more", I told him kissed him gently on the mouth.

Mulder travelled his kisses from my mouth to my neck and further down to my breast. He sucked hard on my nipple causing me to involuntarily rock my hips against him. He moved his hands up to my breasts as I began moving on top of him. Then my phone rang again. I stopped my movements and looked at Mulder irritated over that damn phone.

"Maybe you should just answer it", he offered.

"No, Mulder", I said and kissed him fiercely. "I really don't wanna do that!"

I began moving again as the phone stopped ringing. But after just a couple of minutes it began ringing again. I sighed overly annoyed and reached to the bedside table and grabbed it.

"Dana!" I said annoyed but sounding a bit out of breath at the same time.

"_Hi, sis! How's it hanging?" _Melissa's happy voice sounded over the phone.

"Fine", I told her absentminded as Mulder began kissing my neck while massaging my breast.

"_Okay… so what are you up to? How's Mulder?"_

"He's fine too", I told not able to form a longer sentence.

"_Well, mom wants to speak with you."_

"NO!" I managed to cry out.

"_Why not?"_

"I'll call her back later!" I told her and fumbled with the phone but managed to end the call somehow and threw the phone back on the table.

"Finally", Mulder said and turned us over in a swift motion causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, Mulder", I giggled. "Make love to me", I sang smiling.

"What do you think I have been doing for the last hour?" he chuckled before he kissed me again and began thrusting himself deep into me.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Mulder!" I moaned and locked my legs around his waist causing Mulder to go even deeper.

He groaned intensely and I knew he was very close. Finally he came and I came with him. He extracted himself from me and removed and tied the full condom before lying down next to me. I cuddled up to him and sighed delighted.

"That was truly amazing", he told me kissing me in the hair.

"I know", I agreed. "It just gets better and better."

"Yeah, it does. Do you still hurt?" he asked me a bit concerned.

"A little", I told him honest. "But that's because you are _so_ big, Mulder", I said giggling.

"Don't make fun of me, Scully", he told me and tickled my side a little.

"I'm not!" I said sitting up slightly. "I am sure you're way above average!"

"I am?" he asked me looking down himself.

"Yes!" I told him.

He pulled me back down with him and kissed me gently. "Thank you", he said sincerely.

(-)

When his dad came home we were sitting in the living room watching a movie. We had had sex three times but we had taken a shower before watching the movie.

"Hello kids", he greeted us and threw his jacket and suit jacket over a chair.

"Hi", we said in unison.

"What are you watching", he asked us with interest as he sat down in his arm chair while we were sat in the couch.

"'Independence Day'. There's only ten minutes back", Mulder told him.

"Oh… I have seen that", he said almost sounding cautious. "I better start cooking anyway; the guests will be here in ninety minutes."

"Okay", Mulder said as Mr. Mulder moved into the kitchen.

"It's been a nice day", Mulder whispered to me.

"I think so too", I told him.

He leaned down to kiss me. His lips felt so soft when they moved against mine. He sneaked a hand to my breast and moaned slightly into the kiss. I smacked his hand off and stopped kissing him.

"Please behave, Mulder!" I whispered to him.

"Aw, Scully", he pouted. "I love your boobs!"

"Ssh, Mulder!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks redden.

"Are you blushing, Scully?" he asked me chuckling.

"No!" I said not sounding very convincing.

I looked back to the movie and realized it was over. I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked me.

"To help your dad cook", I said.

"What about the movie?"

"It's finished already, Mulder!" I told him rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh!" he said looking to the screen to see the many names roll over the screen.

I walked to the kitchen while he took the DVD out and placed it back in its cover.

"Is there anything I can help with, Mr. Mulder?" I asked polite.

"That's so nice of you, Dana", he smiled. "You can chop the vegetables, if you don't mind?"

"Sure", I told him and started by washing them under the cold faucet.

"What about me?" Mulder asked eagerly. "What can I do?"

"Can you just keep an eye on these steaks while I use the bathroom?" his dad asked him.

"Of course", Mulder said and grabbed the palette knife.

After a few minutes Mulder turned the steaks over with the knife. I concentrated as I chopped the carrots with precision. Then I felt Mulder's familiar arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sweetly as I continued my work.

"I missed you already", he whispered and kissed my neck.

His kiss tingled against my skin and I couldn't help smiling.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked me whispering in a suggestive tone.

"Mhm", I answered him humming.

"I don't think I could ever love anyone else than you", he told me in a serious voice, tightening his arms around my waist.

It was in that moment I realized what Mulder truly meant to me. He wasn't just my first love, he was my only love. How could anyone live up to him? This thought both amazed me and scared me. Of course it amazed me, because seriously! How many people find the love of your life when you are 12? Some people even look a whole lifetime without ever finding it. But the reason it scared me was; what if it didn't last? I know I could never be with anyone else than Mulder, it would feel wrong. What if we were too young to make it last? What if Mulder one day decided he wanted to try living the wild bachelor life?

I didn't know what to tell Mulder. What had been his love declaration had stirred up all kinds of doubts in me. Luckily his dad was done in the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

"Fox!" he said jokingly. "Could you please try not touching Dana for five minutes?"

"I don't think I wanna try that", Mulder chuckled. "Seems like a horrible idea, dad."

Okay, at least I know Mulder feels the same way as me right now. But how could I be sure he would always feel like that? Our sexual relationship was still very new but maybe he would tire of me one day, and seek sexual adventures elsewhere. I would have to talk to him about this, but how was I ever going to bring it up? I couldn't think of one way that didn't sound like I didn't trust him. For the time being I decided to put these doubts into an imaginary box, and simply address them later.

"Yeah, I know it was farfetched", his dad chuckled as well.

Soon dinner was ready and we set the table just as the guests knocked on the door. Mr. Mulder went out to let them in. Mulder and I heard him greet them as they discarded their coats.

"Fox and Dana", Mr. Mulder said making us turn towards them. "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Spender, and their two sons; Jeffrey and…"

"Riley?" I cut in.

"Oh hey", Riley said. "Nice meeting you again."

"You know each other?" Mr. Mulder and Mr. Spender asked at the same time.

"We met in the park yesterday", Mulder said to his father.

"I guess you didn't come because of the weather today?" Riley asked us smiling.

"Yeah, something like that", Mulder said smiling even wider placing a hand on my lower back.

As I blushed profoundly Mr. Mulder asked us to sit down, and so we did. I sat next to Mulder and Jeffrey. He looked to be a couple of years younger than me. I would guess approximately 14-15 years. I gathered Mr. Mulder and Mr. Spender worked together. Their conversation was kind of boring and I felt Mulder sigh slightly as he was already done eating while the others enjoyed their food.

"You won't believe how horny I am right now", he whispered to me.

"Stop!" I told him and elbowed him turning bright red.

"Ouch, Scully", he whispered. "I thought you liked it when I talk dirty."

"If you behave, I'll let you be dirty later… if you're up to it?" Even though I had so many doubts about us right now, it only made my need to be intimate with him even bigger. It was like if we were together it would all disappear – then there would only exist the two of us.

"Is that a promise?" he asked

"It is", I said gently taking his hand in mine.

As everyone had finished their dinner we cleared the table and Mulder and I invited Jeffrey and Riley to play monopoly with us while the grownups had their coffee.

"I wanna invite you to a party tomorrow", Riley told us as Jeff had went to the bathroom.

"A party? Where?" Mulder asked him.

"At my place. Well my parents' place. They are taking Jeff to the annual Disneyland weekend and I have the house all to myself."

"Do your parents know about this party?" Mulder asked him frowning.

"Yeah they do. Well I told them it would just be twenty people or something like that. It might be a bit wilder than they think", he smirked.

Mulder looked at me to see if I wanted to go. I thought it would be fun to dance and get out a little so I nodded to him.

"Sounds good", Mulder told him.

"Nice", Riley said and smiled. "It starts at nine but you can just come whenever you feel like it."

"Thanks", I told him.

Just as we were done with the game, Mrs. Spender came in and announced it was time to go home. We followed them out said goodbye.

"Hey, did you invite Dana and Fox to your party tomorrow?" Mr. Spender asked his son.

"Yeah I did. They said they would come", Riley smiled.

"What kind of party?" Mr. Mulder asked slightly worried all of a sudden.

"Oh, it's just gonna be twenty people or so. Nothing like some of the parties we have been to together, Bill, I can insure you that", Mr. Spender laughed.

I realized I didn't like him all too much. He had an arrogant attitude and it was like he thought he was the boss of Mr. Mulder.

"That's a small comfort", Mr. Mulder chuckled slightly, and I got the expression he didn't favor Mr. Spender as well.

They said goodbye and soon Mr. Mulder announced he was going to bed. Mulder and I smiled knowingly at each other and before we knew it we were lying on the couch making out passionately. My hand found its way into his pants and he moaned into our kiss as I started stroking him gently. Soon we had both gotten rid of our clothes and we slowly started making love. We had never been so gentle before and yet it was so passionate.

When we were done Mulder pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and covered us with it.

"We can't sleep here", I told him sweet as wrapped me in his arms.

"I know", he sighed. "But we can stay for a little while."

"I love you", I told him sincerely.

"I know", he answered and held me even closer. "I love you even more."

And before we knew it we fell asleep anyway. Content and happy in each other's arms.


	8. Day 3

Chapter 8 – Day 3

It had been awkward to say the least when we were woken up by a very concerned Mr. Mulder, as we were lying naked on the couch only covered in a blanket.

"Fox!" he said surprised and disappointed at the same time. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"Dad!" Mulder said equally surprised. "Dad, I… I am sorry."

"Get your clothes on, okay? I'll be back in ten minutes and then we're gonna have a very serious conversation!"

And with that Mr. Mulder stormed out of the apartment. Mulder and I got up and began to take our clothes from yesterday on. I felt so stupid! I shouldn't have let this happen; I was supposed to be the reasonable one in this relationship. And now Mulder was unbelievable embarrassed because me: Me and my God damn libido. I imagined if it had been one of my parents walking in on us, and how embarrassed that would have made me.

"I am so sorry, Mulder! I shouldn't have let this happen!" I told him taking his hand as he sat in the couch dressed and looking very red.

"What? It's not your fault, Scully", he chuckled slightly. "I am just angry at myself for falling asleep. I should have waked you up when I thought about it but instead I just fell asleep myself", he sighed annoyed over himself.

"Don't blame yourself, Mulder. Let's just say it was an accident, okay? I mean, neither of us did it on purpose, that's for sure. And your dad has been nice towards me so far, I don't think he'll send me home or anything. He might tell my parents, but that was bound to happen sooner or later anyway!"

"Yeah, I know you're right, Scully", he smiled taking my hand. "Right now, I just don't want anyone to know about our sex life, and especially not _your_ dad!"

"He'll get over it somehow, I am sure", I half lied; I wasn't quite sure how he would take this, I did hope he would understand though.

"I guess he'll have to, since I am not planning on disappearing out of your life anytime soon", he smirked.

Once again the doubts from yesterday ran through me. He promised to stay with me, but who was to say what the future would bring? Suddenly I felt scared once more, and suddenly Mr. Mulder finding out about us didn't seem like that big of a complication.

"You seem worried, Scully! I am sure he won't be that bad", Mulder tried to comfort me; not knowing what was going on in my head for once.

Luckily, I didn't have to answer because Mr. Mulder was now back. He walked straight towards us and started pacing around in front of the couch where we were seated.

"Alright", he began and paced a few more times past us before stopping up and finally talking. "So… did you lie to me yesterday, Fox?"

"I… I am sorry, dad. Yes, I lied", Mulder told him looking down still holding my hand for comfort.

"Alright", he sighed. "Fox, have you even considered the fact that she's under age?"

"What?" Mulder asked just as surprised as I must have been looking; we hadn't been expecting that!

"You are 18, Fox. And Dana you are only 17. _I_ know it was consenting but I don't know if Mr. Scully will see it that way, and if he doesn't you could be accused of rape, Fox!"

"What? Rape?" Mulder mumbled letting go of my hand hiding his face in his hands. "Why would you say something like that, dad?"

"It's the facts, Fox", he simply stated.

Mulder kept hiding. I think the mere thought of hurting me caused him pain deep inside, and that someone could think that of him, made him sad. I put my hand on his shoulder in a soothing way.

"No one could think that of you, Mulder", I told him. "Especially not my dad; he adores you, Mulder, you know that. He has known you since you were 13, and he knows what kind of friend you are."

He sighed deep and seemed a little better. His dad wasn't finished yet though.

"How could you lie to me, Fox?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, I am not allowed to make a little mistake? You have made me believe for five years that it was my fault!" he raised his voice and stood up from the couch. "I thought you blamed me, dad! I thought it was my fault that Samantha…" his voice broke as he said her name, and the tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Fox… I never knew. I never thought that!" he said and reached out to him.

"I didn't think you loved me anymore, dad", he whispered a stray tear trailing down his cheek.

"Dana, do you mind giving us some privacy?" his dad asked me politely with a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She doesn't have to go!" Mulder said.

"No, it's okay, Mulder. I think you need to be alone", I told him and went to the guest room.

I grabbed my mp3 player and lied down on the bed letting them have their privacy as I let the music flow through my head.

About six songs later I felt someone caress my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Mulder standing over me. I could tell he had been crying but he smiled as well so I reckoned it had all ended well. I stopped the music and placed the mp3 player on the bedside table and held out my hands for Mulder to come lay with me. He accepted my invitation and rested his head next to my chest, having _me_ holding _him_ for once. Letting me comfort him, and allowing himself to be weak.

"I could lay like this forever", he finally spoke sighing content.

"Yeah, me too", I agreed rubbing his back slightly.

"He said he wouldn't tell your parents", Mulder stated. "But he said we would have to do it."

"I know", I sighed. "He's right. I think it's better if we're just honest instead of lying even further to them."

"Yup. I am getting tired of keeping everything a secret anyway. I want the world to know I am with the most beautiful and smartest girl anyone could ever imagine", he told me giving me a squeeze.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky", I giggled.

"I sure am", he smiled and kissed my breast outside my t-shirt.

"Stop it Mulder", I told him before he did it again. "Maybe we shouldn't do stuff like that unless we're totally alone."

"But we are", he smirked. "Dad went grocery shopping."

"Oh, did he now?" I asked playfully bringing my lips to his.

(-)

We had spent the day going to a couple of museums and for a walk in the park with Mr. Mulder. It had really been a great day, and I loved seeing Mulder bond more and more with his father. It seemed like something had really changed after their conversation, and they now seemed to have a better understanding for one another. There was fifteen minutes till the party began but Mulder and I had decided on not being some of the first ones there since we practically didn't know anyone there. I was just fixing my hair, as I was wearing my new light blue jeans that clung perfectly to my legs, hips, and bum, a white top I definitely wouldn't have worn to church, and a couple of black heels.

"Looking good", Mulder commented as he entered the room and leaned against the door frame.

"You're not too bad yourself", I told him smiling, seeing his reflection in the mirror; standing there in his khaki pants, black dress shirt, and grey converse. "You look posh."

"Scully…" he grinned. "Have you been watching 'Skins' again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him a bit scared, I had been watching Skins.

"When you use words like; posh, fit, mate, and shag, it's not because of your British inheritance", he laughed.

"Mulder!" I laughed as well. "Never in my life have I said shag!"

"You should. I like shag", he smirked biting his lip.

"Well, I know that", I smiled and giggled as I did my makeup.

"You know, we could just stay home", he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We promised Riley to come, Mulder", I told him. "Besides, I wanna dance."

"In that case, we better get going then", he said and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Let's", I said and grabbed his hand and walked out of the room.

"Have fun kids", Mr. Mulder yelled after us as we headed out.

"Thanks", we yelled back.

"Be home by midnight, okay?"

"Okay", Mulder yelled back.

As we arrived to the big house located just out of town with no close neighbors, perfect for parties, the music boomed from inside the house. There were a few guys standing outside the house having a cig and a couple of couples making out up against the wall. We walked in and were met by something I had only seen in movies. There were so many young people everywhere dancing and talking and laughing and kissing. I saw a guy run after a giggling girl, headed upstairs. I dragged Mulder to the living room where the music was. There actually was a DJ and right now he was playing some familiar Justin Timberlake song.

"Wanna dance?" Mulder asked me smiling wide.

"Yes", I told him and put my arms around his neck.

We started swaying to the music and danced wildly, chuckling the whole time. After about five songs we sat down in the couch by the wall as the people who had just sat there headed to the dance floor.

"I am gonna get us something to drink, Scully", he told me and got up again. "Hold my seat", he chuckled and leaned down to kiss me before he left.

"Of course", I said and deepened the kiss.

Deep down I felt like Mulder would leave me any second and I was more than happy to be intimate with him right now. When we kissed or made love it was like all my doubts disappeared. I let my hands roam his hair and I traced his lips with my tongue. When he pulled away he had a goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help my heart from skipping a beat. I watched him as he went towards the kitchen where the drinks were. He made his way through the crowd and disappeared out the opening to the hallway. I looked around the room at the people dancing. A lot of them looked very drunk and it made me giggle slightly. There was especially this one girl with long dark hair in a black fitting dress. She was dancing with a far out look on her face, a drink in her hand, and two quite handsome tall boys. She bobbed her head from side to side as she rubbed up against one of the boys with her back towards him while she maintained eye contact with the other one and put her hands on his chest in a very claiming way.

As I had been watching the drunken girl Riley had come over. He was suddenly sitting next to me.

"Wow, I didn't see you there", I laughed. "Hi Riley, great party!"

"Thanks", he smiled. "Where's Fox?"

"_Mulder_!" she corrected him, "Is just getting us some drinks."

"Cool", he grinned, and quite obviously looked me over causing me to blush. "You look nice", he finally said, after keeping his eyes on my chest a good minute.

"Thanks", I told him, and involuntarily pulled my top up, trying to hide my cleavage. "You know that girl?" I asked him nodding towards the dark haired girl who was now making out with a third guy – she surely didn't waste any time.

"The one in the black dress smooching the blond guy?" he asked grinning, as I nodded yes. "That's my friend actually. Her name is Ashley Hope. I have known her since kindergarten."

"Oh", I said nodding. "She is pretty wild, isn't she?"

"You could say that", he laughed. "More so when she has had a few drinks. I should probably go save her before she does something she'll regret."

"That's probably a wise idea", I grinned as she actually groped the guy right in the crotch.

Just as Riley had got up Mulder returned with two plastic cups. I took the one he offered me and took a big sip of it. I could taste the alcohol instantly.

"Mulder!" I said shocked. "What is this?"

"I was told it's orange juice and vodka", he smiled. "You don't like it?"

"Well…" I took another sip. "It's quite good actually", I admitted.

"I thought so too. Besides, we've never drunken before so I thought it would be nice to try."

"We have been drinking before, Mulder!" I told him taking a gulp of my drink. "You don't remember Melissa's graduation?"

"A glass of champagne doesn't count as drinking, Scully! Even though you got kinda intoxicated from only two glasses, and wanted to make out in the closet", he smirked leaning down on me.

"You're trying to get me drunk, Mulder?" I asked him flirting.

"Sure", he smiled. "I saw you talked to Riley by the way…" he trailed off.

"Yeah I did. You wanna say hello as well?" I asked him, trying to locate Riley in the room.

"No, no. That's okay, Scully. I just wondered what you talked about", he said not meeting my eyes.

"Nothing in particular. I asked him who some drunk girl was, and he said it was a friend of his, and then he went to stop her from embarrassing herself too much", I smiled at the memory of the funny drunken girl.

"Oh okay", Mulder nodded. "What do you think of Riley?"

"He seems cool", I shrugged. "It was nice of him to invite us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't like the way he look at you though…" he admitted and blushed a little.

"Well, as long as you trust me you don't have anything to fear", I told him caressing his cheek, but thinking of my own doubts once again. I knew I could never want anyone else than Mulder, but the possibility of him wanting someone else seemed very likely.

"I love you", he whispered giving me a gentle kiss. "And I trust you!" he assured me and kissed me more passionately the second time.

"Good", I whispered back as we pulled away for air.

We danced some more and drank some more and suddenly it was time to go home. We found Riley and thanked him for the awesome party. I gave him a goodbye hug which he enjoyed a little too much as he held me tight a few seconds too long.

We held hands as we walked the fifteen minutes walk back to Mr. Mulder's apartment. It started to rain but we made it home before it started it became a problem and we managed not to get wet.

As we made it home Mr. Mulder was waiting up for us.

"Hi kids! You had fun?" he asked us as he put down his book.

"Yeah, it was great", Mulder answered. "You waited up for us?"

"No…" Mr. Mulder said not very convincing. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to read."

"Oh okay. Sure", Mulder grinned. "Well we better get to bed."

"Yeah, goodnight Mr. Mulder", I said polite as we walked towards our rooms.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Mulder said and stopped me in my tracks. "Wait here!"

I waited as he ran to my room and came out with a camera and a smile on his face.

"Hey dad! You wanna take our picture?" he asked him walking back to the living room.

Mr. Mulder agreed and Mulder and I stood against the wall. I felt happy as I thought about how cute Mulder was and I grinned as he snuck his arm around me and held me close to his side. The camera flashed and Mr. Mulder smiled at the outcome.

"Thanks Mr. Mulder", I told him and accepted my camera back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight kids", he chuckled as we went to the guest room.

I threw my heels off and let Mulder give me a loving hug. I sighed deeply and rested my head on his chest, wishing we could stay like this.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me as his hand traced circles on my back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've seemed kind of distant since… well since yesterday."

"I have?" I said surprised he had noticed. I guess I couldn't hide anything from him. "Well… there's something we need to talk about, Mulder."

He went quiet, took a step back, and looked shocked at me. "Is it serious?"

"Yes, it is kind of serious actually. It's about us", I said honest but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What is it, Scully?" he asked me concern written in his face.

"I don't really know how to say this, Mulder…" I started. "But that thing you said yesterday… that you can never love anyone else. Well it got me thinking that… I feel the same…"

"Oh! But hat's a good thing", he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

I pushed him away though.

"Isn't it?" he asked, concerned and worried once again.

"I don't know, Mulder. We are so young! What if we can't make this work? Or what if you get tired of me?" I asked him tears welling up in my eyes.

"That won't happen, Scully", he told me firm. "How could I ever tire of you? And we _are_ already making it happen. I don't think anyone could ever love you, or love anyone else for that matter, as much as I love you!" Mulder said and tried to pull me in for a hug again.

"No, Mulder!" I told him. "Maybe we should wait."

"Wait with what?" he asked not understanding.

"Wait to be together. Just until we're older. That way we would be more mature, and have the chance to be with someone else if we should feel the need", I said not able to look him in the eyes as my voice was barely a whisper.

"You wanna be with someone else?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"No", the tears started falling. "But I know you will want it at some point."

"I won't, Dana!" he said harsh. "I just want you!"

"You say that now…"

"No, I have always wanted you, and I always will, Dana!" he said and tried to hug me again. This time I let him. I buried my head in his chest and let the tears fall. I could feel him crying as well as he held me close and let his tears drop into my hair. "Don't doubt my words. Trust me, Dana", he whispered.

"I do", I told him. "I do trust you. But how can you know you won't feel different in the future?"

"I know because you'll always be the same to me. The same way you know you'll always love your mother and father, the same way do I know I'll always love you. This love is just greater than any other love, which only makes it stronger. And the fact that we are young… does it really matter?"

His words had soothed me. He had put shame to my doubts and I felt guilty for having thought of him as anything else than the man he is. I realized I had no reason to doubt him, he had never given me any reason not to trust him and I realized that I had truly shown him distrust. I hadn't trusted the things he said to me. It also dawned on me that these fears partially had appeared because I simply hadn't believed how happy I was. I just needed to believe in love. Even though it seemed too good to be true, it was nonetheless the truth and in that second I accepted it.

Just as I was about to tell Mulder that I was sorry for being so stupid, his dad knocked hard on the door.

"I think it's time to go to bed, Fox!" he said strictly.

"I'll be out in a minute, okay?" he asked.

"I am going to bed now, Fox, and so are you!" he said, not really trusting us to find to bed on our own, since it was more than likely we would find the same bed.

Mulder sighed irritated. "We'll talk this through tomorrow, Scully", he told me and kissed my forehead before he slowly walked to the door.

I offered him a big smile before he went out, and it seemed to relax him a lot as he smiled back.

I went over to my suitcase to change to my pajamas as I saw my cell phone blinking away. Shit! Our home number had called 8 times. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear. It was answered right away.

"_Dana?"_ my mom's worried voice said.

"Yeah mom it's me", I told her.

"_Hello?"_ she said – bad connection.

I went to the living room but she still couldn't hear me. I walked to the kitchen, still no luck. I unlocked the front door and walked down the hallway before she could finally hear me.

"Can you hear me now?" I said for the twentieth time.

"_Yes! Dana, why haven't you answered your phone?" _

"I am sorry. I forgot my phone at home. Mulder and I went to a party", I told her kind of proud. I had never been invited to a party before.

"_Really? That sounds lovely, Dana – just remember your phone another time, okay?"_

"Of course, mom, I am really sorry I made you so worried."

"_Don't worry too much about it, Dana"_ she said – classic Margaret Scully: she never liked if someone didn't feel good, because of her. _"Did you have fun at the party? When did you have to be home?" _

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, and we danced most of the night away. Mr. Mulder had said we had to be home by midnight so we were of course", I told her in my good girl voice.

"_I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Well I should probably go to bed, Dana. Your dad says hi by the way."_

"Tell him hi back. Goodnight mom."

"_Night, honey. I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"_

"Yup. We'll be home in time for dinner."

"_Great. I'll ask Teena over tomorrow for dinner then. And you can tell Mr. Mulder that he is more than welcome to join us as well."_

"That sounds cool, mom. I will be sure to do that. Bye for now", I said and started to go back to the apartment.

"_Bye, honey"_, and with that we hung up.

That was weird! The door to the apartment was wide open. I was sure I had closed it behind me. As I walked in Mr. Mulder was standing in the living room looking very worried. I thought he had gone to bed already.

"Dana! Where's Fox?" he asked worried.

"What do you mean; 'Where is he?' He went to bed, didn't he?" I asked absolutely puzzled.

"He said you were leaving him. He ran after you, he said he had heard you leave."

"I was calling my mother. I just went out to get a better connection on the phone."

"Oh, this is not good! He went out in his pants and undershirt! It's raining outside – we need to go after him."

"Oh, Mulder!" I said rubbing my eyes. "You stupid… Mr. Mulder, where do you think he is?"

"I don't know", he said shaking his head. "We're taking the car, come on!"

(-)

_Yeah, major mix-up on Mulder's side. He's probably lying in a ditch, bleeding to death from being stabbed by muggers, in the cold, cold rain and wearing nothing but his undershirt. Yeah, it could really be that bad – and it's gonna be if you don't review! Haha, yeah I am just kidding… or am I? You really wanna test your luck? _


	9. The Last Day

Chapter 9 – The Last Day

We had been looking for nearly an hour and there hadn't been any signs of Mulder anywhere in the city. The tears were streaming down my cheeks, and the guilt crept up on me as well. I couldn't help thinking that Mulder would never have run away if I hadn't told him about the doubts I had been having. The doubts that now seemed to have passed a billion years ago.

"Maybe we should go back", Mr. Mulder said sounding nervous. "He could have gone home again."

I didn't know what to say. My tears kept falling, and I just wanted to hold Mulder, and tell him that I love him.

"I'll drive you home and keep looking myself, that way you can call me if he comes home, how's that?" he asked me.

"It… that's fine", I managed to whisper.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the building he lived in, and I ran up to the apartment. I checked all the rooms but Mulder wasn't anywhere to be found. I sat down on the couch and cried. I kept crying until I heard a sound by the front door. I sniffled once, and strained my ears. I quickly scanned my watch, and it read 1.45 am. I stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Scully?" Mulder said surprised as if not believing his own eyes.

"Mulder!" I cried out and swung my arms around him. "You big fool!"

"You left me…" he cried holding me tighter than ever. "I… you left, Scully."

"No, Mulder!" I told him strictly, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I just went out in the hallway to get a signal on my phone. I never left you. And I will never leave you."

"Scully…" he cried out violently and pulled me close again. "I love you!"

"I know, Mulder", I soothed him. "And I love you."

I suddenly realized how cold he was. I let my hands run from his dripping wet, cold hair and down his arms, which must have been below the freezing point.

"Mulder!" I yelled harshly pulling away, startling him. "Do you know how cold you are?"

"Well it is kinda freezing", he said rubbing his arms in realization, as I noticed his lips were close to being blue.

"We need to get you out of your clothes instantly", I told him and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"You can be so eager at times, baby", he chuckled joking.

"Mulder, I am seriously worried about you!" I told him strictly, starting to undo his pants.

"Scully, do you know how a man knows when he's too cold?" he asked me, suddenly sounding a little nervous and serious as well.

"How?" I asked him, pulling his undershirt over his head, before continuing on his pants.

"When certain parts of his body doesn't respond to having the most beautiful girl in the world undressing him", he said serious.

"Well, if your little man doesn't wanna play then it must be really bad, Mulder", I told him joking slightly, even though I couldn't seem to get a smile on my face just yet.

"I hope there was a compliment hidden somewhere in that sentence", he told me, as he stepped out of his shoes.

"Maybe if you look long enough, you'll manage to dig one out", I said, pulling his pants down, and throwing them to the pile with the rest of his clothes.

"Hold on, Scully!" he stopped me as I was about to pull his boxers down.

"What is it?" I asked him wondering, looking to his eyes.

"I… I am just so cold, and I… don't want you to see what the cold has done to my… body", he tried to explain himself.

"Mulder, don't worry about that. I know it's just the cold", I couldn't help smile at how self-conscious he had suddenly turned.

"Scul-lee!" he whined very childlike. "I can manage on my own, okay? I'll take a shower and then you and then you can check me out all you want."

"Okay, Mulder", I couldn't help giggling. "I need to call your dad anyway!"

I closed the door to the bathroom with a smile on my lips. I felt so relieved that Mulder was okay. I hurried and called his father, who seemed just as relieved. He was just on his way to the police station when I had called. Luckily we wouldn't need to involve the police now. I found some clean clothes for Mulder and returned to the bathroom. He was still in the shower.

"I got you some clean clothes to change into", I told him.

"Thanks, Scully", he called back. "I'll be out in a minute, you can wait here, if you want?" he offered me.

"Sure", I told him smiling and stood against the door. "So where did you go looking for me?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, I went to the park first but you weren't there. Then I went to the bus station, thinking you was trying to get home but you weren't there either. Then finally I thought you might be at Riley's…"

"You went back to the party?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But the party was pretty much dead since the DJ had gone home. I asked all the people there, but no one had seen you, of course. So I finally just ran home. I didn't even realize how cold I was until you said I was cold actually", he admitted. "I guess I was just too determined to find you."

The water finally stopped running. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Mulder in it as soon as he came out of the shower.

"Thanks", he smiled at me, and dried himself with the towel.

"You're welcome", I told him and stood back again to watch him.

I heard the front door open and close again. "Fox?" Mr. Mulder called out.

"I better go talk to him", I said, and left Mulder to change on his own.

"He's just taking a shower", I told Mr. Mulder. "He's pretty cold."

"But he's okay?" he asked me nervously.

"He's fine. Just very cold."

"Thank God", Mr. Mulder sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I have been so worried."

"I know. I was worried too", I told him feeling guilty. "I am sorry, Mr. Mulder."

"Sorry? For what?" he asked me slightly surprised.

"Mulder and I discussed some things earlier and… and I am quite convinced he wouldn't have run off if it hadn't been for those things I said", I told him looking down.

"It's okay, Dana", he told me sweetly, getting up and caressing my shoulder. "He's okay now, that's all that matters. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't have been your fault, okay?"

"I don't know", I said taking a sharp intake of breath, looking down.

"Would you have blamed him if it had been the other way around?" he asked me knowing.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "No, I guess not."

"It wasn't you fault, Dana", he told me again soothingly. "I know you got really scared but as you said yourself. He's alright now."

"Yeah", I agreed. "Thanks Mr. Mulder", I told him sincere and I gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo", he chuckled and padded my back.

"Hi dad", Mulder said as he entered the living room, dressed in the grey sweatpants, and army green hoodie I had found him.

"Fox!" Mr. Mulder said happily and pulled him in for a hug. "Never do something like that again, okay?"

"Okay", Mulder agreed smiling.

"Jesus, you're really freezing, kid!" Mr. Mulder told him as he pulled away from him again.

I walked over and felt his cheeks which were usually so hot.

"You need to get under a warm duvet now, Mulder", I told him, and pulled him towards the guest bedroom where I had been sleeping the past days, or at least had been meant to sleep.

"I am gonna make you some soup and some tea", Mr. Mulder said and headed for the kitchen.

I got Mulder under the covers and pulled the duvet up to his shoulders.

"I am starting to feel a bit bad, Scully", Mulder said closing his eyes.

"Bad how?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. Like you feel when you're about to get ill. Just a bit uneasy."

"I'll take care of you, Mulder", I promised him.

"Kiss me?" he wanted.

I bend down and kissed his cold lips gently. As I was about to pull away Mulder pulled my head down and deepened the kiss. Soon his kiss had me dizzy and I had to pull away for air.

"I feel better already", Mulder smiled up at me.

"If you just stay warm you'll be better soon."

"You could warm me", he said, sneaking his hand from under the duvet to take my hand.

"I don' know, Mulder. You're still pretty cold, are you sure you would be up to that?" I asked him teasing.

Mulder responded by dragging my hand under the duvet to feel his bulge through his sweatpants.

"Impressing", I acknowledged. "But I am not sure your dad would approve of that kind of treatment", I had to disappoint him as I pulled my hand out and caressed his cheek instead.

"But you'll stay with me, right?" he asked me worried.

"Of course, Mulder. I am not gonna leave your side."

Soon Mr. Mulder entered with the soup and the tea. He sat down next to Mulder and fed him for a little while before he finally had to succumb to sleep and went to bed. I fed Mulder the rest of the soup and even got him to drink half of the tea even though he never liked tea that much.

"Now warm me up, Scully", he ordered me whining slightly.

"I'll just need to change first", I chuckled at his eagerness.

"Oh. Sure", he agreed. "Don't wear too much."

I smiled seductively at him and went to my suitcase. I looked it through and couldn't decide what to wear until I saw the red lingerie I had bought and kept secret for Mulder. Yes, this was perfect. Even if we weren't gonna have sex, I wanted to look great for him. I stood with my back against him as I changed. I could hear him catch his breath when I stripped out of my underwear. I slowly got the lingerie on starting with the red g-string. Then I pulled the bodice on. I looked down to see the red lace bra with the delicate embroidered lace pattern, leading down to the matching see through skirt with the satin trim. Then I turned around towards Mulder, seeing him on his elbows in the bed watching me hungrily.

"Come here", he reaches out for me in a whisper.

I walk towards him and get down under the covers with him. I hold my weight on my one arm while I slowly run the other arm up his cold stomach. He watches me intently as I lower my head towards his and kisses him passionately.

"I love you", I whisper to him as he pulls me on top of him.

"Make love to me?" he almost begs.

"Mmh", I agree kissing his neck.

Honestly I hadn't planned on it. As always I had made the mistake of thinking I could hold my desire for Mulder back. But I needed to make love to him right now. I needed it with my body and soul.

As I was straddling him I could feel his erection pressing against my sex. The realization involuntarily brought me to rock my hips, gaining a groan from Mulder. His hands moved to my breast and he let his tongue roam my mouth. I lifted myself slightly to pull his pants and boxers down. He reached down to the pocket of the sweatpants and pulled out a condom.

"I figured we would get to spend the night together", he smirked when he saw the question in my eyes.

He must have retrieved it in his own suitcase when I was talking to his dad. I was glad he was so good at remembering protection. I took the condom and rolled it onto his ready length. Then Mulder pulled the thin material that were my g-string aside and guided himself into me. I steadied myself by holding onto his shoulders as we began our fast pace.

"That was wonderful", Mulder stated as I rolled off of him to lie next to him.

"It was incredible", I agreed with him. "I love you, Mulder."

"And I love you, Scully", he told me and kissed my forehead tenderly.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of the cars driving by. I sighed content as I saw Mulder lying next to me. He was holding me tightly and I noticed he was feeling a lot warmer now. Our activities last night had probably helped a lot. I felt him stir slightly in his sleep. A few moments later he opened his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Hey", he said smiling happily.

"Good morning", I smiled back.

Just as we were about to kiss the door went up and in came Mr. Mulder.

"Good morning, kids", he greeted us. "Good you're finally up. We need to get going soon, so we can have you home by dinner."

"Thanks, dad", Mulder said. "We'll be ready soon."

"Good, son", he smiled and left the room again.

"I guess we have to tell your parents tonight then", Mulder sighed.

"Yeah. They said they would invite your mother over as well. And your dad for that matter."

"Should be well unpleasant", Mulder sighed. "Not to mention embarrassing."

"At least my brother won't be there. Bill I mean."

"That's something", Mulder chuckled. "Imagine what he will say when he finds out I have been banging his little sister."

"I would stay clear of the word 'banging'", I told him giggling slightly.

"Maybe", he agreed chuckling still. "Well we better get up."

I got up from the bed and walked to the suitcase to change.

"Oh Jesus! I had forgotten you were wearing that", Mulder said sitting half way up in the bed.

"I won't be for long", I promised him changing into some shorts and a t-shirt so I could walk to the bathroom to shower. "I am just gonna take a shower", I told him. "You can eat your breakfast meanwhile, okay?"

"Sure", he said getting out of bed.

I showered quickly and changed into a white buttoned shirt and my all time favorite Levi's jean shorts. I settled for an apple for breakfast and soon we were on our way home. Of course it was a long ride but I felt slightly nervous already.

"My mother told me to invite you to stay for dinner tonight", I told Mr. Mulder as we had been driving for a little while.

"That's good of her. I would be happy to", he said. "So… the two of you can tell Mr. and Mrs. Scully about you tonight as well."

"We were planning on it", Mulder informed him. "Otherwise I am sure you'll remind us."

"Of course. What are fathers for?" he chuckled.

I looked over at Mulder and saw he looked as nervous as I felt. I took his hand.

"It's gonna be fine", I whispered to him.

"I know", he smiled back at me. "I love you", he said and gave me a gentle kiss.

I thought about how much had changed these past four days. Now Mulder and I were finally ready to tell the world about us. Or at least my parents for starters. This was a big step. Too soon we arrived home. Mulder and I shared some nervous glances before we took our suitcases and went inside.

(-)

_Uhh, so how do you think the Scullys will react? Will any blood be shed? _


	10. The Big Family Dinner

Chapter 10 – The Big Family Dinner

As soon as we entered the house we were bombarded with hugs and kisses. Of course Charlie kept his distance, being a cool 14-year-old and all, but mom, dad, Melissa, and Mrs. Mulder sure didn't hold back. Mr. Mulder helped us bring our stuff into the house, and after I had carried my stuff to my room, my mom already had dinner ready. We all sat down and ate the meal she had prepared. Neither Mulder nor I had much of an appetite though; I could feel my stomach churn in anticipation. I was so nervous, and I knew Mulder felt the same. Everyone kept asking us questions and we kept answering in one syllable words.

"Dana and Fox, are the two of you okay?" my mom finally asked worried.

"We're fine", I told her not very convincing.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Mulder asked us, but before I could answer her, Mr. Mulder had an answer ready.

"We had an incident last night so neither of us got much sleep. I am sure they're just tired", he told everybody.

"An incident?" dad asked him suddenly worried. "What kind of incident?"

"It was just a misunderstanding", he said shrugging.

"I ran away", Mulder finally said, knowing my dad wouldn't stop until he knew what had happened. "Dana and I had an argument before we went to sleep, and as I was getting ready for bed in my own room I heard the front door open. I ran to check, and Dana wasn't in her room, so I thought she had left. I ran to find her but it rained. When I finally returned home I was pretty cold, so dad made me some soup, and it got very late."

"Why did you run off like that, Dana?" my mom asked me shocked.

"I didn't", I defended myself. "You were on the phone, remember, and I couldn't get a signal, so I just went out in the hallway. Mulder just assumed I had left and went looking for me."

"Are you okay, Fox?" his mom asked him suddenly concerned, as she felt his forehead.

"I am fine mom", he said and shrugged her hand off. "I got warm", he said and couldn't help smiling slightly mischievously, surely thinking of our late night sex, which made me choke on the sip of water I had just taken.

"Dana, are you alright?" dad asked me.

I coughed a few times more, and managed a; "Yes dad, I am okay."

There were a few moments of silence, before my dad spoke again.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked me and Mulder. "Dana and Fox, please tell me right now what's going on!"

This was it. I looked to Mulder and he knew it as well. We both took a deep breath, and stood up from our seats. Everyone around the table was holding their breath as well.

"Actually we have something to tell you all", I started. "Ever since my 16'th birthday Mulder and I have been… ehm… a bit more than friends."

Nobody said anything for a good half minute.

"Over a year", my dad mumbled blinking furiously with his eyes.

"Why haven't you said anything, Dana?" my mom asked me.

"I am sorry, mom, I… I wasn't sure you would allow us to keep seeing each other. We were just afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Well we need to set up some new rules", dad started. "We'll all need to…"

"Stop dad, there's more", I warned him, and felt my legs weaken, as I was still standing up.

Mulder took my hand and we looked each other in the eyes before telling them what needed to be said.

"We have…" my voice failed me, and I couldn't get another word out, not even if I had known what to say.

"We're sleeping together", Mulder managed.

"Fox!" his mom was the first to react, as she stood up next to him. "Don't joke about something like that!"

"I am not, mom", he told her.

"Dana?" my dad asked me in the most vulnerable voice I had ever heard from him.

"It's true", I told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

He broke our eye contact and looked down. Then he got up from the table, and walked out of the room.

Mulder and I were told to wait in the living room while his and mine parents discussed 'our activities'. Charlie and Melissa were sent upstairs. I was so nervous; my dad had seemed a lot more disappointed than what I had hoped for.

"We shouldn't have told them!" I said angrily.

"We had to tell them at some point, Scully. Besides, my dad didn't give us much of a choice."

"I know, Mulder. I am sorry. I want people to know about us as well, I just wish they would be more… happy for us."

"I know, Scully", he said and enveloped me in his arms. "I wish they understood as well."

I let the tears I had been withholding, ever since my dad had broken our eye contact and left the room, fall. Mulder held me even closer and let me cry into his chest. He understood how hard I tried to impress my dad and how bad I wanted his approval. I had always had a special relationship with my dad, but having disappointed him was something I had never done until now, and it felt unbelievable heartbreaking.

"I love you, Mulder", I told him, to let him know I appreciated his understanding and comforting.

"Oh I know, that's what got us in trouble in the first place", he joked, making me chuckle instead of crying.

"How do you always know how to cheer me up, Mulder", I asked him and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I love you too", he told me and kissed my forehead.

I put my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest again.

"Fox!" Mrs. Mulder said making us break apart.

"We have talked about it, and we need to ask you some questions", mom said. "Sit down, kids", she pointed to the couch.

We sat down close next to each other, Mulder grabbed my hand as soon as we were sitting, and our parents stood in front of us.

"What do you wanna ask us?" Mulder asked them.

"Since when have you been… sleeping together?" dad asked us, not looking me in the eyes.

"Ever since that evening you went to Uncle George's birthday and we were home alone together", I told them, looking down at our linked hands.

"Did you use protection?" mom asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever forgotten to use protection?"

"No."

"Well that's a small comfort", dad said taking a deep breath. "You should know that you are too young to be this involved."

"Too young?" I asked him frowning. "Melissa and Bill weren't older than me."

"They were too young as well then…"

"You and mom were only 18 when you married", I reminded him as well.

"But we were more mature", he tried to defend himself.

"I am sure grandpa didn't see it like that."

"Bill she has a point", mom cut in.

"Maggie?" he said in shock.

"Well, we weren't older than Dana, and my father thought we were too young as well. They have been careful, Bill, a lot more than we were", she said referring to the fact that Bill Jr. was born about seven months after their wedding.

"We still need to set up some ground rules, Maggie. We can't just… encourage them."

"I think Mr. Scully is right, Maggie", Mrs. Mulder said. "As long as they live home we need to set up some rules for them. Otherwise they'll want to spend every night together, and then they won't be able to do all of their homework, and they'll get behind in school."

"We're gonna sleep together, mom", Mulder said. "Even if we will have to sneak around to do so."

My dad took another deep breath. "Alright, you can sleep at each other's during weekends, but never if you have school the next day. And you'll have to keep it in your rooms; I don't want you to fool around in the living room or any other place, even if we're not home."

"Of course not", I said. "I promise."

"Good. And please keep being careful, okay?"

"Of course, sir", Mulder said.

"Well I guess that's it", Mrs. Mulder said. "If you respect these rules, we'll respect your relationship. And remember, if anything happens, you can tell us – we only want what's best for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mulder", I told her appreciating.

"It's late, I better get going", Mr. Mulder stated. "I am proud of you kids", he told us and hugged us both goodbye before moving towards the front door.

"We better get going as well. Thanks for a lovely dinner, Maggie", Mrs. Mulder said.

"Oh you're welcome, Teena, you should come again soon."

"I would love that", she told her warmly, before looking towards the couch where Mulder and I were still sitting. "Are you coming, Fox?"

He looked to me, and I could see he wanted to be with me – he didn't want to go home.

"Can't he stay here?" I asked her.

"Well…" she looked to dad, and I could see he knew it was up to him. He looked at me, and made eye contact with me for the first time since dinner. A small smile tugged on his lips.

"It's fine with me", he told Mrs. Mulder.

"Well in that case, it's fine with me as well", she said and gave Mulder a hug. "Are you coming home tomorrow, Fox?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be home for lunch", he told her like the sweet little boy he was to her.

We said out goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Mulder before we helped mom and dad with the dishes. After a few minutes of Mulder and me drying what mom washed, and dad placing it in its rightful place, Melissa and Charlie returned downstairs.

"Where's the rest?" Charlie asked.

"They went home", mom answered him.

"What about Mulder?" he asked confused.

"He's spending the night here", dad informed him.

"What? Here? In Bill's room?" Charlie said in surprise frowning.

"No, in Dana's room."

"Then where's Dana gonna sleep?" Charlie kept on being stupid.

"Oh my God, Charlie!" Melissa said and smacked him over the head. "Mom and dad trust them to be responsible, get it?"

"But they're gonna do it again", he said, making me blush slightly.

"Charlie!" mom said. "Please be quiet, okay?"

"But…"

"Shut up, Charlie!" mom, dad, and Melissa said in unison.

Twenty minutes later Mulder and I were finally alone again.

"That actually went surprisingly good", Mulder said, sitting down on my bed removing his shoes.

"It really did", I agreed, letting out a breath. "And I actually think they understand."

"Yeah, I think they do. I guess it's true that parents have been young as well – I always thought it was just a myth", Mulder joked chuckling.

"It's been some day", I stated as I began undressing, by opening the buttons of my shirt.

"Yeah", Mulder agreed, getting rid of his own sweatshirt.

"You must be very tired", I said teasingly, as I let the shirt drop to the floor, standing in my bra and jean shorts.

"Not really", he assured me as I walked towards him.

"Why not? You haven't slept much."

"Well I guess I like being with you more than I like sleeping", he said standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

I brought his head down to mine and our lips met in a passionate kiss. His hands soon travelled down my back and grabbed my bottom. I moaned and pressed myself even further against him, as I felt his erection pressing against my stomach. I unbuttoned my shorts and stepped out of them. He lifted me up and led is to my bed. As he carefully placed me on the bed he stepped out of his own pants before lying down on top of me. Forty minutes later we came together in a mind blowing orgasm, and then we spooned up together and fell asleep.

It felt great to be in each other's arms and not worry about being caught. For the first time, I could fully enjoy the feel of Mulder's arms keeping me safe, as I drifted off to sleep.

(-)

_Please review. I know the parents probably weren't as harsh as you had expected but in Denmark, which is where I live, it's pretty much expected that teenagers that date and are over 15 are having sex. Here you're actually considered a freak if you're not having sex – even by your parents. _


	11. Testing New Rules

_Just a short chapter to keep your interests peeked - I promise the next chapter will be better! _

* * *

Chapter 11 – Testing New Rules

As I woke up I felt tiny kisses being planted on my neck. I hummed my appreciation. We were still naked under the duvet from the night before and our bodies were completely entangled. I turned so I was lying on my back, able to look him in the eyes. He held his weight on his elbow, looking down on me, smiling. He seemed so happy. It felt as if my heart was swelling as I looked at him. Of course I knew it was physically impossible for the heart to swell, but nonetheless, that's the best way to describe how his smile made me feel. I reached out for him, and slowly stroked my hand through his hair, before letting it rest on his nape. I pulled his head down towards mine and soon his lips were upon mine.

At first our kiss was gentle. Our lips moved slowly against each other and as my hands were around his neck he had his free hand, the one that wasn't holding his weight, resting on my hip. Then, as I felt his erection twitch against my thigh and as my breasts were being pressed against his chest, our tongues became involved in the kiss, and it was everything but gentle. He moved over me, parting my legs in the process, and settling between my thighs, as the duvet fell to the floor. I broke the kiss temporarily to reach out for a condom in my nightstand, and he carried on kissing my neck as I did so. I tore the wrapper and moved my hand down from his shoulder, moving over his chest, his abdomen, before finally reaching his hard cock. I gave it a few gentle strokes, making him groan as he watched me in anticipation. Slowly but steadily I rolled the condom onto his length. We kissed as he entered me in one hard thrust. I couldn't help but gasp into our kiss. He had always been gentle and done things slow whilst he entered me. This was a new sensation, and I rather enjoyed the rawness of his actions. His kisses travelled down my neck once again as he started thrusting into me. Soon his mouth reached my breast and he closed his mouth over my nipple, sucking down hard on it. I moaned his name in ecstasy, and rolled my hips into his thrusts. His mouth travelled to my other breast which he paid the same attention, before kissing me on the mouth again. His tongue found mine, and breathing heavily we carried on making love. I could feel myself getting closer for each of his hard thrusts. I locked my legs around his waist, allowing him to reach new depths. He groaned loudly at my actions, and never stopped kissing me.

"Harder", I begged him, feeling how close I was. "Harder, Mulder."

He looked me in the eyes, clearly slightly surprised, but he did as I asked. Thrusting harder into me, he got dangerously close to his own orgasm. He lifted his mouth from mine and concentrated on making each thrust harder and faster. As he thrusted into me with abandon, fucking me harder than ever before, I felt my walls clench around his shaft. I called out his name overcome by my orgasm, feeling my back arching and every muscle in my body spasm. My orgasm had taken him over the edge as well. Mulder lay down on top of me, our sweaty bodies feeling hot against each other's naked skin. He was holding the condom onto his shaft, so he wouldn't spill his liquids, his penis still inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck even tighter, holding his body close to mine; savoring the feeling of him. When I finally let go of him, he just looked at me and kissed my nose.

"Good morning", he said, smirking.

"Good morning", I giggled, realizing this was the first thing we said to each other, if you don't count the moaning during our morning exercise.

"I should go clean myself up", he sighed.

"Yes", I agreed. "But come back soon", I told him smiling up at him before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I will", he assured me before retracting himself from me reluctantly and heading towards the bathroom with a pair of clean boxers in his other hand.

I sat up in the bed contemplating whether I should wait till after breakfast to have a shower or if I should do it once Mulder was finished in the bathroom.

"Scully?" he gained my attention, popping his head in the door to my room from the bathroom. "I just got a tremendous idea!" he faked a British accent.

"What's that, Mulder?" I asked him giggling at his accent.

"How about you join me in a shower?" he said winking his eyebrows.

(-)

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked Mrs. Mulder as she was preparing dinner.

We had walked over to his place after lunch, made love in his room, and now he had gone for a run before dinner, leaving me alone in the house with his mother. Of course I had been alone with her before. Emphasis on the before; before she had known Mulder and I slept together.

"Thanks, honey", she smiled at me. "You could set the table for the three of us."

"Okay", I consented and placed the plates, cutlery, and glasses on the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Dana, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Mulder said slight concern evident in her voice.

"Ehm, yeah… sure", I told her putting down the last glass.

"Well earlier I walked past Fox' bedroom, and… and I heard the two of you… you know…"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as my eyes widened in surprise.

"And I just wanted to ask you; Fox is good to you, right?"

"I am not sure I understand…" I had to confess. What on Earth was she talking about?

"Well it wasn't as much your noises that had me worried as it was the pounding of the bed against the wall. I just… I got worried he might hurt you. Not intentionally of course, more like… in the heat of the passion."

"He's never hurt me, Mrs. Mulder. Neither intentionally nor unintentionally", I assured her.

"And you have never done anything you… that you might not have felt comfortable with?"

"Of course not. Mulder is very sweet, and he always makes sure he's not doing anything wrong."

"That is so good to hear", she sighed relieved. "Every mother just wants to raise her son to respect women, you know. And when I heard you it just sounded so rough, I couldn't imagine you…"

"You don't have to worry, Mrs. Mulder", I assured her again before she could say anything else.

"Thanks, Dana", she smiled at me.

(-)

"You'll never guess what you mom said to me while you were running", I told Mulder as we were getting ready for bed.

"What?" he asked intrigued, slipping under the covers next to me.

"She asked if you had ever hurt me", I said snuggling into his side.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Hurt you how?"

"Well she heard us in here earlier", I smiled at the memory making love to him. "And she was afraid you might hurt me unintentionally… because she heard the bed pound against the wall."

"Oh my God", Mulder grinned. "That must have been embarrassing."

"It really was", I giggled. "I guess she just never thought I was the type who was into… you know…"

"Fucking", he filled in her blank smirking.

"Mulder!" I reprimanded him, swatting his arm.

"Sorry", he chuckled. "I do understand what she means though. My mom. I mean, you look so fragile, Scully. The first couple of times we made love I was actually afraid of breaking you."

"What? Mulder, don't be ridiculous, I am sure that's not what your mom thought. She didn't think I was fragile. She just didn't think little, catholic Dana Scully would want anything else than gentle sex."

"Hm…" Mulder seemed to be thinking about what I just said. "I am sure I am right", he concluded after a good minute.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Mulder", I giggled. "You wanna bet?"

"Bet? With you?"

"Yes. I ask your mom tomorrow why she was scared you might hurt me or do something I didn't like, and if I am right, you have to give the most wonderful, fantastic, unwinding massage ever given."

"And if I am right?" he asked feeling cocky. "You'll give me a massage?"

"Sure", I shrugged.

"You're on, Scully", he said, running his hand down my back to let it rest just above my ass.

"Goodnight, Mulder", I whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Scully", he sighed content and kissed my forehead.

* * *

_Please review. _

_I am thinking of putting this story to an end soon. There might be like 4 chapters before the epilogue. Is there any scenario, you think is missing in this story so far? Please tell me if that's the case and I'll see what I can do about it. ;)_

_By the way; how does a little chap with Bill Jr. sound?_


	12. Charlie Gets His Way

Chapter 12 – Charlie Gets His Way

Our summer vacation was coming to an end. We only had a week or so left, and somehow the fact both pleased and saddened me. On one part I quite liked going to school, but then again, it would mean more homework, and less time to be with Mulder. We had spent every night together since we were allowed to do that, and somehow the idea of falling asleep without being in his arms, seemed more or less impossible. I was laying in my bed waiting for him to return. He had left a couple of hours earlier, having promised his mom to drive her somewhere. I was so bored when I wasn't with him now. And all I could think about was him. Being in love definitely screws you up.

"Ten to one, I can guess who you're thinking about", Charlie said popping his head in the door.

"Get out of my life, Charlie", I sighed annoyed with him.

Ever since Mulder and I had told our parents about our relationship, he had been a pain. Every chance he got he would do anything to annoy me. When he walked past my door, he would knock hard on it and yell something like; "Mulder, you better not be screwing my sister!" or "Get your panties back on, Dana!" – of course we weren't having sex every time he would do this, but when we were, or even more so when we were about to, he was a real cock-block.

"Why are you so mean, Dana?" he said sincerely.

I had to laugh at him. "Are you serious?"

"I know I have been teasing you a bit, but…"

"A bit?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Alright, I am sorry, Dana. It's… nah, forget it!" he said and was about to leave my room again.

"No wait, Charlie", I yelled after him and sat up in bed. "Come here", I said patting the spot next to me on the bed.

he slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Charlie? Please, tell me", I pleaded with him.

"It's just… I am sorry I have been so annoying, Dana. But you don't like me anymore", he whispered the last part.

"What are you talking about, Charlie? Of course I like you", I told him, sitting down next to him, putting an arm around him.

"You're always either at Mulder's or you have your door closed. Before you always had time to play soccer with me in the garden and take me to get ice cream and stuff. Now all you want to do is be with Mulder", he said in one breath.

At first I wanted to disagree with him, but I realized it was true. I had totally neglected my whole family. At first I was quite shocked and didn't say anything for a good minute before Charlie took another deep breath, reminding me to breathe as well.

"Oh, I am sorry, Charlie", I told him and hugged him. "You should have told me sooner. I swear it wasn't on purpose."

"Are you gonna make it up to me?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him rather worried.

"Go with us on the annual Scully camping trip?" he asked me, giving me his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Charlie", I said in awe. "I am gonna have to talk to Mulder about it…"

"YES", he exclaimed. "Oh, I love you, Dana – it wouldn't have been the same without you and Mulder!" he said and ran down to tell the rest of the family.

Oh dear! Mulder wasn't gonna like this. Not at all. Not after I had promised him three days and two nights alone with the whole house to ourselves. I had even said I wanted to make love to him in every room. Of course that was against my father's rules… but I had promised it in the heat of the passion. And I didn't feel like breaking that promise. But now it seemed I didn't have a choice. Within a minute or two Mulder returned and instantly knew something was up.

"What? How could you promise Charlie that, Scully?" he asked me hurt and disappointed, laying down on my bed, while I was sitting facing him.

"Aw, I am sorry, Mulder. He was just so sad, I couldn't say no to him – come on; we usually have fun camping", I tried to cheer him up.

"Well that was before we found something more fun to do, Scully", he said with his own puppy dog eyes, as he played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"We have to start doing other stuff too, Mulder. Charlie was right when he said we haven't been very social. I know our sex is amazing and all, but I really think it's important for us to do other stuff as well", I told him, taking his hand in mine.

"I guess you're right", he sighed. "It's just… when we're making love, I have never been happier or felt more complete. Being so close to you, it just feels right", he told me, his green eyes burning into mine with passion.

"I guess we could sneak into the woods when the rest of the family is asleep?" he asked me, kissing my hand tenderly.

"I don't think so", I said, gulping as his light kisses send a heat wave though my core. "With both my parents and Bill Jr. I doubt we'll be able to."

"Bill will be there?" he stopped his kisses.

"Yes of course. He's always there for the annual camping, you know that."

"Yeah, I just forgot", he said. "When is he coming?"

"Well the trip begins the day after tomorrow, so some time before that I reckon", I shrugged, not really seeing the big problem. "Are you okay, Mulder?"

"Yeah, sure. But you know your brother hates me, right?" he asked with no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" I said surprised. "Why would he hate you, Mulder?"

"Well the first time he met me, I was 14 and you were 12, he said to me that if I ever laid my hands on you, he would bury me alive, before feeding me to wild dogs, and then lit me on fire", Mulder said seriously.

I had to laugh at him. "Are you serious?" I asked him, but his expression made it clear that he was. "Aw, little Mulder. You're not scared of the big bad Billy boy are you?" I asked him, moving over him, looking him in the eyes, as I worked my way up his body.

"A little", he confessed.

"You want me to make you feel better?" I asked, breathing against his ear.

"Yes, please", he said, not moving – he knew I was in control, taking the lead.

I was pretty much straddling him as I started kissing his neck while undoing the buttons on his dark, grey, short sleeved shirt. I kissed his chin, the corner of his mouth and finally his delicious lips. We both parted out lips, and our tongues fell into combat, fighting for dominance. I moaned audibly into our kiss, knowing which affect this had on him. I felt his hands squeeze my hips letting me know I was right. I kissed down to his neck again, finding a spot which made him hum with appreciation. I sucked down hard on the spot, until he was panting hard. My hands worked their way slowly down over his chest, and my mouth followed suit. I gently flicked my tongue over both his nipples as I kissed my way down his body. He rocked his pelvis, letting me feel his erection though the denim material of his pants. As I kissed my way down his stomach I reached his jeans. My hands unbuckled his belt first and then unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. I stood up from the bed, taking his hand for him to stand as well. I pulled him close, and kissed him hard on the lips. His hand went to my ass, which he massaged like never before, his erection poking into my stomach. When I stopped the kiss, I pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, leaving his standing there with a hard-on and his open short sleeved shirt. I gently pushed him down to the bed, kneeling down between his legs. Mulder was obviously surprised at my actions, but didn't stop me. I kissed my way up his inner thighs, torturing him, as his cock got excruciating hard from anticipation. At last I slowly kissed the tip of his head. He groaned my name with pleasure. I kissed my way up and down his shaft, before finally starting to suck him. I took him in as far as I could and used my hand to stroke the rest of his length. His moans and whisperings of my name got more incoherently and his panting increased as I kept speeding up my pace. I looked up at him to see if he was actually trying to tell me something, and saw he was holding his weight on his elbows, so he could watch me while I pleased him. As his eyes caught mine, he groaned even louder than before. Realizing he liked my eyes on his, I maintained our eye contact. This set him over the end, and as he stroked the hair out of my face, keeping his eyes on mine, his warm semen pulsed into my mouth. I kept slowly sucking him until he had emptied completely into my mouth, and swallowed as I removed my mouth from him.

"Scully…" he panted. "That… was… amazing!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Mulder", I smiled at him. "Tell me if you want me to do this again some time."

"Oh I'll definitely want this to happen again", he smirked.

Before I could answer him, the door swung open, and the voice of my eldest brother entered.

"Danes, I am… What the hell are you doing?"

I quickly stood up from my kneeling position, and Mulder pulled his pants up.

"Bill!" I said dumbfounded. "You're home!"

Bill didn't seem to hear me though. "What do you think you're doing with my sister?" he yelled at Mulder stepping closer to him.

"No-nothing, I ju…" Mulder stuttered.

"Nothing?" Bill asked him pushing Mulder backwards. "Nothing?" he yelled even higher.

"Bill, stop it!" I told him, trying to grab his arm, and holding him back.

"Do you think you can treat _my_ little sister as _your _own private little whore, and get away with it?" he pushed him again. "Do you?" he emphasized with another push, which caused Mulder's back to make contact with my dresser.

"N-no, I-I don't", Mulder tried to say.

Luckily my dad came to the rescue, and was able to pull Bill away from Mulder. He told Bill to cool it, and showed him downstairs, walking behind to prevent him from running back and go at Mulder again.

"We said he shouldn't go up here", Charlie told us. "But he wouldn't listen; he didn't give us time to explain."

"It's okay, Charlie", Mulder managed a small smile. "I know it's not your fault."

"I… I like you, Mulder. You make my sister happy, that's all that matters to me", Charlie said sincerely looking down, surely blushing.

"Thanks", Mulder told him truly thankful.

Charlie just shrugged and went downstairs again.

"I am sorry, Mulder", I told him, walking over to him and taking his hand.

"It's alright, Scully. I mean, I got quite surprised, I'll admit to that, but now the shock is over. I can imagine how Bill must be feeling. Finding out about is like this and all", he said, caressing my cheek with his finger.

"Mulder… whatever did I do to deserve you?" I chuckled and buried my face in his chest.

He tightened his arms around my back and held me. "I am the lucky one, Scully", he said with conviction.

"Dana, Fox", my mom said calmly, making us break apart. "Bill has calmed down a bit, and we're gonna have a talk to him. Do you want to be there?"

I looked to Mulder, and he nodded. He was so brave. I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs and sat in the couch opposite Bill and dad, next to Charlie.

"Alright", my mom said. "Now Bill, I am sure you have some question, but I would like you to apologize before we go any further."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Apologize for what?"

"Well you pushed Fox rather hard, dear. You know violence doesn't solve anything!"

Bill sighed audibly. "Sorry, _Fox_!" he said mockingly.

Mulder just looked down, as he kept holding onto my hand. "It's okay", he muttered.

"So I gather you're dating!" Bill stated, now talking directly to me.

"Yes", I answered him coldly.

"Dad, why the hell do you let them go behind closed doors? Don't you know what they could be doing?"

"Dad knows what we're doing, Bill, and he trusts us!" I told him.

Bill started laughing but when he realized it wasn't a joke, his mouth fell open. "What the hell, dad?"

"They're being careful, Bill! Your mom and I have decided that they're old enough to handle a relationship like theirs, and because they came to us and straight up told us how their relationship had evolved, we trust them…"

"Dad!" Bill disagreed. "She could get pregnant!"

"They're being careful, besides… Dana?" my mom said. "I have been thinking about something. Since condoms aren't 100 % safe, don't you think it would be a good idea if you got on the pill?"

"I have been thinking about the same thing, mom!" I told her astonished. "I was gonna ask you later today."

"What the hell is this?" Bill freaked out. "What's next? Is Charlie getting a sex change? Having breast implants?"

Charlie looked at Bill in shock, and moved his hands protectively over his crotch.

"Relax, Bill. Were you older yourself, when Tiffany and you had sex?" mom finally shut him up.

"That's different, mom", he finally said after a few moments of silence.

"How?" I wanted to know.

"I am a guy, Dana!" he said standing up. "You're a girl, you can't protect yourself the same way a guy can!"

"Well Tiffany wasn't a guy! Not to my knowledge anyway…" I said making Charlie chuckle.

"Just… shut up!" Bill said and ran out of the room.

(-)

There was an awkward silence around the dinner table. Mulder and I had gone for a walk to the park with Charlie after the big Bill freak out, and had nearly managed to forget about what had happened before we returned.

"So are you all looking forward to the camping trip?" my mom asked, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Is _he_ going?" Bill asked, with disgust in voice.

"If by _he_ you mean Mulder, then hell yeah!" Charlie said, making me chuckle slightly.

"Charlie!" mom said surprised. "Language, please!"

"It's not fair!" he pouted. "Bill said hell like a trillion times earlier, I say it once and I get scolded!"

"Life's a bitch", I told him, in return making him and Mulder chuckle.

"Dana!" mom tried to correct me as well, but couldn't help her grin. "Please, kids", she gave up.

"It's okay, Maggie. Better they have a little edge than they act like some stuck-up brats with sticks high up their asses", my dad said pointing his spoon at us while talking, making everyone crack up, except for Billy who preferred to gaze down into his soup.

"I should have known this was how things would turn out when I married a sailor", mom chuckled shaking her head at her husband.

* * *

_Alright! How did you like that? _

_And how does the idea of a camping trip with Bill the Bastard sound?_


	13. Camp Scully

_Sorry, it's been a while since I have updated. I thought I would treat you with a nice long chapter ending very pleasent as a way of apoligizing. I hope you forgive me ;) _

* * *

Chapter 13 – Camp Scully

The day before our camping trip Melissa had arrived home as well. It had been a few years since she had joined in on the annual camping trip but Charlie had convinced her to do so this year. Unfortunately mom had got a cold. Snot was basically running with 30 mph out of her nose constantly. Charlie didn't think it mattered but mom decided to stay at home in her warm bed.

Our usual spot was right outside the forest near a great lake. About a mile away there were some public restrooms, with a shower as well. Usually we went there if it was number two, but used the woods if it was number one. As we had gotten the two tents up, Melissa decided to share with Mulder and me, while dad shared a tent with Billy and Charlie. This rather pleased me; considering Melissa wasn't gonna freak out if we cuddled while we slept.

"Alright", dad said as we had finally gotten the camp settled. "Who wanna make lunch?"

"I can do that", Melissa volunteered.

"Great, Missy", dad smiled at her. "I think I am gonna take a walk in the woods, and check out the wild life."

Charlie and Billy decided to go with dad. Usually the three of them went hunting while we were camping. Usually we ate fish for dinner but if they had been lucky we ate the game they had managed to shoot. Melissa already had the fire started and was waiting for the water to boil. Mulder tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't go unnoticed with me.

"You're tired?" I asked him.

We were sitting next to each other on a piece of timber. We had been up rather early to pack the car and drive the hour long ride to our camping location.

"Just a little", he smiled down at me.

"You can go take a nap if you'ld like to", Melissa offered. "It'll be an hour or so before lunch is ready."

"Sounds good to me", I said and pulled Mulder with me towards our tent. "If you're sure there's nothing I can do to help?" I asked Melissa, making sure I wasn't bailing out on her in any way.

"Don't worry, Danes. I'll manage on my own", she chuckled.

"Thanks", I smiled at her before following Mulder into the tent.

Mulder quickly got rid of his shoes and his black t-shirt, leaving him in his socks and navy blue sweatpants. I kicked my own shoes off as well, along with my red sweatshirt, leaving me in my own grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. As I lay down on top of my own sleeping bag with my back against Mulder he instantly spooned up to me, like I wanted him to do. I sighed content as his hand sneaked up under my t-shirt to rest on the bare skin of my stomach. Within seconds we were both asleep.

"Melissa, Melissa, Melissa!" Charlie yelled all the way from the forest as he ran towards his oldest sister.

"Ssh, Charlie", Melissa giggled. "Dana and Fox are taking a nap."

"Oh", he said, not really sounding like he cared. "Guess what I found!"

"Hmm…" Melissa thought for a few seconds. "A hidden treasure?"

"Nope", Charlie chuckled.

"A dead body?"

"Close", Charlie laughed, and must have shown her something, because a second later Melissa exclaimed; "Eww, Charlie! That's gross! What is it?"

"It's a skull!" he said proud, making me hold my breath.

"I can see that", Melissa countered. "From which animal?" Oh thank God. An animal skull. For a second there, I was beginning to worry it had been an actual human skull.

"Dad says it looks like a cat. But he's not sure."

As they carried on with their conversation, I came to realize Mulder's hand had left it place on my stomach and was cupping my breast instead. I too realized that he was rather hard against my butt. I tried to remove his hand, but his hand only started to massage my breast as he tightened his arms around me.

"Mulder, wake up!" I whispered to him.

"Mmh, Scully", he moaned into my ear.

"Dad, Bill, and Charlie has returned", I told him, finally getting him to loosen his arms around me.

"What?" he asked me, slowly opening his eyes.

"Nap time is over", I told him gently as I sat up.

He rolled onto his back, and smiled up at me. Damn, he looked cute; bed hair, bare-chested, boner, and all. I listened to outside the tent again, as I heard more footsteps approach our camp.

"Lunch is ready in a few minutes, dad", I heard Melissa tell dad.

"That's great, Missy. Where are your sister and Mulder?"

"I talked them into taking a nap", she said calmly. "Poor kids couldn't keep their eyes open", she chuckled.

"You let them out of your supervision? Melissa!" Bill bitched as always.

"Relax dude", Melissa giggled. "They're sleeping; I could even hear them snore!"

"Well if lunch is ready, I'll go wake them up!" Bill announced.

I looked to Mulder, and gave him a quick once over. "You better lay on your stomach", I told him. He quickly obliged, while I began to take my shoes on.

"Oh, Dana!" Bill said startled to see me sitting up as he opened the tent. "You're up?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way out", I told him, tying my shoe lace. "Mulder's still sleeping."

"Oh… okay. Well lunch is ready", he told me.

"Great. I'll wake Mulder", I told him calm, as I put the other shoe on.

"Good", Bill said as he walked back to the fireplace.

Mulder sat up as well as Bill had left and put his t-shirt back on along with his shoes. His erection had seemed to go down for now. I guess my brother was to thank for that.

"See what I have found, Dana!" Charlie exclaimed as soon as Mulder and I came out of the tent.

"Wow, Charlie, that's cool", I told him, I am not as squeamish as my sister.

"What is that?" Mulder said a bit horrified.

"It's a skull!" Charlie told him. "Dad says it might be from a cat."

"It does look a bit cat like", I agreed, taking the skull out of his hands and examined it. "The canines match a cat's and so do the size of the skull. But the shape of the head is off. The face is too long to be from a cat. I would say this is a fox", I concluded, and handed a shocked Charlie the skull back.

"A fox?" Melissa giggled, and looked at Mulder.

"Very funny", Mulder rolled his eyes.

"How do you know all that, Dana?" Charlie asked surprised by my intelligence.

"Biology", I shrugged.

"My smart girlfriend", Mulder said proud and kissed my cheek, making me blush slightly. We might be having sex in our parents' houses, but we usually kept all action in the bedroom – even the smallest gestures.

"Lunch is ready!" Bill informed us.

When we had finished lunch we all decided to go for a swim. Except my dad, he said he was too old and too full from lunch. Melissa, Mulder, and I went into our tent. I assumed Mulder would just pick up his swimwear and change outside the tent, but instead he just looked lost.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked me, sounding very bewildered.

"Well, I assumed you could change outside, while Melissa and I change in here."

"Seriously? Your dad is out there!" he exclaimed, eyes wide open.

"He's seen a naked man before, Mulder", I laughed. "He's even seen you naked before."

"That was before I was… well, giving it to his daughter. Now it's just awkward!"

"You can go behind the tent, and he won't be able to see your package."

"Hm", he contemplated. "I guess that could work. It's a shame though…"

"What is?" I asked him.

"I was looking forward to seeing you undress", he winked at me and reached out for me.

"Mulder!" I said shocked and pushed him away, while Melissa was laughing her ass off. "Just take your shorts and get out of here."

He smirked, but did as I told him. I quickly got changed into my bikini, but when I was about to leave the tent, Melissa stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow, as I saw the smug look on her face. She made that expression when she had something on me. Melissa just pointed to my chest, as she tried hard not to giggle.

My cheeks grew red, as I saw the love bites on my upper breasts. When I looked further down I saw the bruises on my hips as well.

"Oh. My. God", I whispered slightly panic stricken. "What am I gonna do, Melissa?"

"It's no big deal, Dana", she giggled. "Dad's okay with your sex life, remember?"

"Melissa, this is no time for joking!"

"I am sorry, I couldn't help it", she kept giggling. "Seriously, don't worry, Danes. I have some makeup in my bag", she said and started to go through her stuff.

"I am going swimming, Melissa! The water…"

"Waterproof makeup!" Melissa said as she had found her makeup in her bag.

Thank God for big sisters! Melissa got my abused skin covered in no time, and soon we were out of the tent. Bill was standing in the water, already soaked. He was laughing and calling for Charlie who was standing on the wooden jetty, getting ready to jump in, but who was already soaked as well. On land stood Mulder, with his back towards us, facing Bill and Charlie. He was wearing his red swim shorts and he looked so handsome. He was completely dry, which meant he was waiting for us. Waiting for me. I couldn't help noticing how tall and lean he was, as he was standing there. He wasn't overly muscular, which pleased me. He was, nonetheless, in very good shape, and as he turned around I was able to see his muscles work under his skin. As he turned and faced us a smile played on his lips as he looked me over, and I noticed him licking his lips.

"You're looking very handsome", I told him playfully as I walked up to him.

"It's nothing compared to how beautiful you are in that bikini", he played along, placing his hands on my hips.

"Do you know why my bikini is green?" I asked him, my hands around his neck.

"It's your favorite color", he smirked.

"Yes, but do you know why it's my favorite color?"

"No, why?" he asked, pulling me closer so our bodies were touching.

"It's the color of your eyes", I told him smiling.

"It's funny you should say that. Because my shorts are red because it's _my_ favorite color, and the reason it's my favorite color, is that it's the same color of your beautiful hair."

"That is funny", I whispered as our head inched closer together before meeting in a passionate kiss.

Time and place forgotten, I had my hands buried in his hair, his hands squeezing my butt, and our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Kids!" my dad's voice interrupted us.

We broke apart, and Mulder looked apologetic to my dad, who was sitting on a camping chair on the other side of the jetty.

"Sorry, Sir. I got a little carried away", he apologized, taking my hand.

"Behave, okay?" he said strict, but was smiling, nonetheless.

"Of course", I smiled at him, and walked towards the water with Mulder.

We held hands as we walked into the water. We didn't use the jetty but walked out from the shore instead. As we reached the others Bill and Charlie were jumping from the jetty while Melissa cheered for them. They were competing about who could jump the farthest. We all swam around and had a good time. Mulder played shark with Charlie, while I was the music. The idea of the game was that there was a victim, a shark, and the music. Charlie was the victim so he had to be blindfolded. Mulder was the shark so he had to chase him. I was the music so I had to hum the theme of 'Jaws' whenever Mulder got near Charlie. The fun thing about the game is that the victim has no idea where the shark is coming from, so it has to listen very carefully to any splash sounds. Melissa and Bill soon tired of our childish games and went to sunbathe on the shore. As Charlie had to make a little trip to the restrooms, Mulder jumped onto the jetty and sat down next to me. Our feet were dangling in the water and we sat in silence for a few moments enjoying the peace. We sitting close to each other, and he had his arm behind my back. As I looked up to him, he lowered his face, and we shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you", he breathed. "I wish I could make love to you right now."

I could feel my cheeks grow red with his confession. "I love you too", I told him and smiled.

"You just look so beautiful in that bikini, all wet, the sun shining down on you", he said and removed a strand piece of hair from my face.

"What's this?" I asked him as I cupped him through his shorts.

He groaned slightly and closed his eyes in pleasure. "I guess I am letting my mind go further than we're able to", he sighed.

"I suddenly remember something", I told and stopped teasing him, retreating my hand. "I am actually quite mad at you."

"You are?" he asked me a little surprised.

"Yes I am. Melissa had to cover me in waterproof makeup before I was able to go swimming!"

"She was?" he chuckled.

"She was", I confirmed. "I had all sorts of love bites and bruises."

"Bruises?" Mulder said shocked, suddenly very serious. "I have given you bruises?"

"Well… they don't hurt, Mulder, it's okay, really…"

"Where?" he interrupts me.

"On my hips", I can't help smiling as I tell him, due to the flashbacks of Mulder holding on to my hips while I move on top of him.

"Oh", he smiles as well. "I'll try to be gentler."

"Please don't", I giggle, cupping his cheek. "I like it when you're so passionate. I don't mind."

"I _really_ wish we could make love right now!" he moans, squirming in his seat, as his shorts are probably feeling tight.

"Let's get in the water", I tell him. "Maybe it'll cool you down. Maybe it'll cool us both down."

We swim around and soon Charlie gets back from the restroom to join us again. After our long swim we go for a walk through the forest with the others, while dad is preparing our evening meal. Then after dinner we play cards by the fire and have a good time. It's getting late and I realize the sun is going to set in an hour or so. Therefore I go for a shower. I don't like public restrooms. Of course not, who does? So my shower is quick but thorough. I change into my satin pajamas and walk back to camp in that. On my way back I meet Melissa, who is going for a shower herself. She tells me the others are getting ready for bed.

"Hello there", I say to Mulder as I enter out tent.

"You look fresh and clean", he tells me smiling. "Can I smell you?"

"Smell me?" I chuckle.

"You always smell so nice when you've just showered", he shrugs.

"Knock yourself out", I tell him and lay down on top of my sleeping bag.

He positions himself next to me, and slowly, as his hand is on my hip, he dips his nose into my hair. He inhales deeply, and sigh content. Then he moves his nose down to my neck, which tickles slightly. He takes another deep breath, and kisses my neck. A wave of heat travels through me and ends in my neither regions where wetness emerges. He keeps kissing my neck and moves from my neck to my mouth. We share a fiery kiss, and I can feel him hard against my thigh.

"Can I see the marks I've left on you?" he asks for my permission.

I nod, and look down, to see he has already unbuttoned the first couple of buttons in my night shirt. As my breasts are uncovered he moves his mouth over the love bites there. He kisses every single one of them gently, as an apology for marking me like that. He unbuttons the last few buttons and treats my bruised hips the same way he treated the love bites. Slowly he kisses his way up my stomach before reaching my mouth again. He moves on top of me, and positions himself between my legs as we start making out. The contact my bare chest against his, as he is clad in his pajama pants, is making me dizzy. His kiss is making me hungry for more, and his talented hand against my breast is adding to the wetness between my thighs.

"Oh God!" Melissa exclaims as she opens the tent and sees us.

Mulder and I just chuckle. He raises his upper body from mine, so I can button my shirt, and cover my breasts. When I have done that, he gives me one last kiss, before rolling into his own sleeping bag, while I get into mine. Melissa sighs as she gets into place as well. She kills the light as she is finally into place.

"Goodnight", she says to us.

"Goodnight", we say back in unison.

Before long the voice of Melissa's light snoring fills the tent.

"Are you awake?" Mulder whispers to me.

"Yes", I sigh back. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither", he tells me. "My erection won't go down."

"I feel rather hot and bothered myself", I admit. "Follow me, Mulder!"

Keeping quiet, I get out of my sleeping bag, and out of the tent. Mulder follows my example. I close the tent after us. We walk down to the lake and along the shore until we're a good distance from the camp. Mulder immediately pulls my pajama shirt over my head, this time wasting no time with the buttons. He gently tosses it to the ground, and step closer to me. Our tongues are soon dueling, and I reach into his pants, feeling the erection that wouldn't go down. He's hard as wood. I break our kiss, and pull his pajama pants and boxers down at once. He steps out of them, and I throw it on top of my shirt. Then I step out of my own remaining clothes, before adding that to the pile of garments, and indulging in another passionate kiss. Mulder reached down and picks me up. I lock my legs around his waist, as he walks into the water. We haven't broken the kiss yet, and we don't as he lowers us down till he is on his knees. As he hold me up with one arm he puts the other one down behind me, and lowers me down so I am on my back, with my legs around him. As I reach down to guide him into me, he suddenly breaks our kiss.

"What?" I asked him panting.

"I… I don't have a condom", he pants himself.

"It's okay, Mulder. I have been on the pill for a while now. We can do it once without a condom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mulder. I am sure", I tell him as I guide his length into me.

We both moan as he fills me up. Our bodies are half in the water and half on land, and as we find a good pace, we keep eye contact, our faces lit by the light of the moon. He soon has me gasping for air, as a powerful orgasm washes over me. He kisses my neck, my breasts, all while keeping his momentum. Soon another orgasm hit me. And another one. And another one. I can't tell where one ends and another begins. All I can feel is the explosions of love and Mulder's kisses. I don't know if my eyes are open, but one way or another I am seeing stars. The orgasm gets more and more powerful and I am sure I am screaming something like; "Oh God, Mulder, yes, yes, yes, don't stop, don't stop, never stop!"

And he doesn't he keeps thrusting into me. I focus on him, his sweaty face, and his dark eyes. I run a hand through his wet hair. "So good!" I tell him moaning. He picks up his momentum, and now he's groaning as much as I am. "Ah, Scully, love you, love you, so tight, so hot!" Although soon his love declarations become incoherent and all my orgasms seem to build up. My hands are on his back, and he pulses inside of me. This causes my orgasms to finally peek, into the most powerful, fantastic, mind-blowing climax I have ever experienced.

It takes some time before I come to myself again. Both Mulder and I are panting hard. He lays next to me in the water, and I can feel his semen running down my thigh and mixing with the water.

"What was that?" he finally asks me, still panting slightly.

"That was the best sex ever, Mulder. And the most powerful orgasm you've ever given me."

"It felt like more than just one."

"I have heard of multiple orgasms before, but I have always just assumed it wasn't real", I said, still astonished with what my body had done.

"That was amazing, Dana", he tells me, giving me a gentle kiss.

"If I am not mistaking you came quite hard as well", I say, cuddling up to him.

"Yeah", he chuckled. "It felt like I emptied a truck load."

"It felt like that for me as well. Do you think this was so great, because we weren't using a condom?" I ask him.

"I think so", he says, stroking my back. "If I touch you wearing latex gloves it won't feel as good as if I am touching you with my bare hands", he reasons.

"It still feels pretty good with the gloves on", I smirk.

"It sure does", he chuckles. "We'll still use condoms even though it's better without them. I mean, it's safer, right?"

"Right", I agree. "But I am glad we got to try without as well. Just once."

"Yeah, me too", he sighs. "We better get back to our tent."

"Yes", I agree.

We get out of the water and use our pants to dry ourselves off. Then Mulder walks back in his boxers while I walk back in my panties and pajama shirt. As we reach the camp, hand in hand, we keep as quiet as possible, and silently get into the tent. We leave our wet pajama pants by the entrance and both sneak into Mulder's sleeping bag. We lay close together, enjoying the feel of each other as we slowly drift to sleep.

"I love you", I whisper out to him, before sleep finally washes over me.


	14. Summer Ending

Chapter 14 – Summer Ending

As Mulder and I woke up the next morning we were alone in the tent. Mulder was lying on his stomach and I was lying on my stomach on top of him. It was quite the awkward pose but it felt unbelievable good. I started kissing his shoulder blades working my way up to his neck. He hummed his appreciation. I could hear people talking and walking around outside our tent. All the others must be up already. As I opened Mulder's sleeping bag and crept out, he protested.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me drowsily, eyes still closed.

"It's morning already, Mulder", I told him calmly, as I began to dress. "I'm getting up."

"It can't be morning already!" he sighed. "I'm too tired."

"Well, we stayed up kinda late", I grinned. "You can sleep some more if you want to, Mulder. I'll come get you when breakfast is ready."

"Mmh, thank you", he said, his eyes still closed. "Please, kiss me before you go."

Smiling at his request, I quickly got the rest of my clothes on, before bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Lips", he demanded, lifting his head slightly.

Resting my hand on his back, my lips descended on his. Our kiss was gentle and sweet.

"Love you", Mulder mumbled as I pulled away.

"Love you too, Mulder", I told him as I ran my hand through his hair before I left the tent.

"Good morning", I greeted my family as I stretched.

"Morning", they all greeted me back.

"Where's Mulder?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Still sleeping", I told him and sat down next to Melissa.

Bill was preparing breakfast and Charlie and dad were busy with a card game. Melissa gently nudged me in the side.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me teasingly.

"Yeah. Sure. Why?"

"Well you and Fox were in your own sleeping bags when I went to sleep but this morning you were both in Fox'. I hope you didn't do the nasty with me in the tent!"

"Of course not, Melissa", I giggled. "Believe me, you would have noticed!"

"I'm sure I would", she chuckled herself. "So why did you decide to crawl into Fox' sleeping bag?"

"Actually we went for a walk after you went to sleep", I whispered blushing slightly.

"Oh, did you now? Where to?"

"We walked down to the lake and along the shore."

"And then what?"

"And then we made love", I told her trying not to smile remembering. "In the water's edge under the stars."

"That's so romantic, Dana", Melissa sighed smiling at me.

"It was", I agreed. "And then we walked back and crept into Mulder's sleeping bag."

For some reason it felt nice to talk to someone about my feelings. I had never shared such intimate details before, but knowing Melissa wouldn't tell anyone else about it and that I could trust her with things like this made it fun and it made me feel even closer to her.

"I've never really done the whole water thing", Melissa told me. "I've only heard from someone that it wasn't quite worth it."

"Well, I can only speak for myself, but I definitely think it's worth it. We were just half in the water though."

"Maybe that's the trick", Melissa contemplated. "Tell me something, Dana? When you and Mulder are… are into it… does he ever talk or does he just grunt?"

"Grunt?" I couldn't help chuckle. "He certainly never grunts. He groans a lot. And yeah, he talks too."

"What does he say?"

"Mostly my name. And that he loves me. Sometimes he tells me how good what we're doing is feeling as well."

"He's very sweet, isn't he?"

"He's amazing", I tell her blushing.

"I hope you're talking about me", Mulder says as he sits down next to me, kissing my cheek.

"She sure was", Melissa chuckles.

I can see Mulder has taken the hot weather in consideration today because he's only wearing a pair of navy chino shorts and a white tank top. He's looking good and the tank top shows off his biceps perfectly.

"What were you saying?" Mulder asks me smiling with his arm casually around my waist.

"That depends", I chuckle. "What did you hear?"

"I only heard you say that I'm amazing."

"Then that's all I said", I smile and give him a little kiss on the mouth.

"Are you sure?" he looks skeptic down at me.

I nod yes but he doesn't seem convinced.

"What did she say, Melissa?" Mulder wants to know.

"That you're amazing…" she says casually. "And that she rather enjoys engaging in sexual intercourse with you."

"Melissa!" I push her hard but she just chuckles.

"Did you really say that?" Mulder is grinning.

"I might have indicated it", I let him know.

As Mulder bend down to kiss me I wrapped my arms around his neck. I can feel him smiling into our kiss which makes me all warm and tingly. We keep it clean though and settle for a few more closed mouths kisses.

"I have a favor to ask you guys!" Melissa states as we're done kissing.

"Oh no", I sigh.

"I kinda have this art project for school…"

"Let me guess", I cut in. "It's due in a few days and you haven't even started on it yet."

"Well, technically you might be right", Melissa shrugs. "But I have it all figured out. If the two of you are willing to model for me I think I'll be able to score a B. Maybe even a B+."

"Model for you?" Mulder sounds horrified. "You don't wanna paint us _in flagrante delicto_, do you?"

"Not in the least!" Melissa chuckles. "The theme is 'Emotions via photographs'. I wanna show the best emotion there is; love. I just need you to stand holding each other's hands and looking at the water together. Or if you're up to it you could do the whole Patrick Swayze in 'Dirty Dancing' lift in the water thing."

"That might be fun", Mulder nudged my side. "You should take the pictures at sunset though."

"Yeah", Melissa agreed excitedly. "That would be a great affect, dude. So what do you say, Dana? Are you up for it?"

"I don't know", I said. I had never been keen on cameras or getting my picture taken. Posing with Mulder sounded like fun but I didn't wanna look like an idiot. "Can I see the pictures before you use them?"

"Of course!" Melissa agreed quickly. "I won't use the pictures you don't like, Dana. I promise."

"Alright", I gave in.

From the moment we agreed Melissa spent her entire time with her camera around her neck. Every time Mulder and I would look lovingly at each other or something like that we would get interrupted by five flashes from her camera. We tried to ignore it though. Around sunset that night we posed in the water as planned and at the shore. Melissa didn't let us see the photos just yet but ensured us that she was pleased herself so far. The next few days, the last days of our camping, went by with Melissa snapping what must have been a billion photographs of us. And she didn't let us see a single one of them. She said she would rather work them on her computer before showing them to us. As it turned out they were actually really great. As Mulder and I were finally being allowed to see them on her laptop we were amazed with her photographer skills as well as our own modeling skills. We looked great. Maybe it helped that I mainly noticed Mulder in the pictures and weren't concentrated on looking at myself much. The love in his eyes took my breath away in every single one of Melissa's photos. She had sorted in them, of course. And I realized how much work this had been for her. I suddenly admired her in a way I had never considered her before. My sister has always been flaky and done things her own way. I had never realized she had something she was this great at. She was an artist. I knew she planned on becoming a school teacher. It's an acceptable job and it's certainly much safer than the life of an artist. My sister is afraid of choosing to be an artist and failing. Therefore she has chosen the safe way out. A way to inspire people not to be a quitter like herself. She was going for a B with this assignment when she could easily get an A+. It's like she doesn't know her own strength. Her own skills.

At the same time I know I won't be able to convince her of any of this. She has to find out on her own. And I pray to God that she will in time.

As Mulder and I got home from camping the first thing we did was go to see his mother. She had missed him, and me, very much and was so glad we had come over right away. As she had fed us with a grand lunch we declared that we needed a prober shower after having to make do with public facilities for days. Of course we didn't say to Mrs. Mulder that we hadn't had sex since our first night at the campsite and that we were anxious to get reacquainted.

Getting reacquainted against the shower wall in the upstairs bathroom turned out to be more dangerous than first assumed though.

A crackling sound broke the sound of our moaning and Mulder's face twisted in pain. Slowly he eased out of me and let me slide down his body. He took a few deep breaths closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worried.

"Ehm… I think I need to lie down", he said not moving. "Could you get me a towel?"

"Of course", I quickly obliged, as I turned the shower off and got out to find a towel.

"Can you walk?" I asked him as I handed him the towel.

He nodded but I saw the pain in his face as he walked out of the shower.

"What happened?" I had a clue but I needed to hear it from him to be sure.

"It hurts", he told me. "The right side."

"Should I get your mom?"

"No!" he answered fast.

"But I don't know what to do, Mulder. You need a doctor!"

"I… I know", he agreed sighing.

"Let's just get you dried off and partially dressed for starters, okay?"

He nodded and I helped him with the usually simple task. Today it was everything but simple though. Mulder almost constantly winced in pain and I tried to be careful. Eventually we got him into a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. I quickly cleaned up after us in the bathroom, by throwing Mulder's clothes in the hamper, getting rid of the somewhat used condom which had fallen to the floor in the shower, drying myself off and getting into the clean clothes I had brought, before we could finally leave the bathroom. I helped Mulder the best I could to get into his room and onto his bed. I could tell it caused him a lot of pain to sit down but he did his best to mask it. I arranged his pillows so he was kind of half sitting.

"Thank you", he breathed as he finally felt slightly comfortable.

"What do you want me to do, Mulder?" I asked him worried. "If your groin is sprained you really should see a doctor."

"Maybe you should get my mom", he said looking down. "She'll find out anyway when I call my doctor."

"I…" suddenly I was nervous about his mom as well. "What am I gonna tell her?"

"Just tell her what happened…" he said with a playful smile.

"I'm not gonna tell her that, Mulder! I can get her for you but you'll have to tell her yourself!"

"Oh, alright", he sighed. "Could you get me something cold for the swelling as well?"

"Yeah sure", I chuckled, for some reason I found it funny that he had a swollen groin.

As I walked down the stairs my heart began to beat faster. Having to tell Mrs. Mulder that Mulder was in pain made me nervous. Would she blame me? I found her in the laundry room where she was folding some clean clothing. I took a deep breath before coughing to let her know I was there.

"Dana?" she said as she turned around.

"Ehm…"

"Dana, is something wrong?"

"No… well, yes. It's not that serious, it's just…" I took a deep breath. "Mulder needs a doctor."

"A doctor?" Mrs. Mulder tried to meet my eyes but I kept them grounded.

"He's hurting. It's not fatal or anything. It's just… well, I should get him some ice", I said moving towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Mulder seemed puzzled but as I heard her jog upstairs I knew I was off the hook. I sighed relieved as I took the bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to keep Mulder from getting too cold before I headed back to his room.

"You sprained your groin?" Mrs. Mulder chuckled as I entered the room.

"Mom!" he said whining. "It's not funny! Please just call Dr. Mann", he sighed.

"Sure thing, honey", she agreed trying hard not to laugh as she walked out of the room.

"Scully", he smiled at me. "Cool me down, baby."

Placing the towel gently in his lap I handed him the frozen veggies. He pressed them lightly to his groin wincing slightly in pain. It hurt somewhere deep within me when I saw him in pain. I couldn't help but caress his cheek lovingly. Just to tell 'I'm here for you'. He smiled at my gesture. But soon fright was able to show in his eyes.

"What is it, Mulder?" I asked him, holding his hand.

"Do you think… do you think we'll be able to have sex in the near future?" he asked extremely worried.

I had to laugh out loud at his question. Of course Mulder was gonna think with his… well, I couldn't blame him. The last few days of not being able to touch each other like we wanted to, had been tormenting.

"Let's not worry about that right now, Mulder. How are you feeling now? Is the ice helping?"

"Yeah", he said, moving said ice further up his thigh as it was sliding down his leg. "So far the worst pain occurred right when we heard that snapping sound."

"I got really scared", I let him know.

"I'm sorry, Scully", he tightened his grip on my hand. "I shouldn't have bended as far down as I did. I could feel my muscles strain."

"Mulder", I said horrified. "Why on earth did you press yourself so far?"

"Well", he chuckled. "I was trying to get the angle just right. You know, the thing that makes you scream my name out loud."

I could see his eyes darken as he spoke and I felt my cheeks redden as well.

"Dr. Mann will be here in 20 minutes, Fox", his mom yelled from downstairs.

"Thank you!" he yelled back.

I stayed at Mulder's side while he waited for the doctor. I got him a cold soda. I held his hands. And I rearranged his pillows for him.

Meeting Dr. Mann was very embarrassing. He's not only Mulder's doctor but he's mine as well. We have both known him since we were kids and when Mulder had to tell him how he had obtained the pulled groin we were both pretty red in our faces. Dr. Mann didn't comment on our activities and remained professional. He subscribed Mulder some Ibuprofen for his pain and gave him a folder with some exercises to do. They would prevent him from spraining his adductor muscles again. Since Mulder runs like four times a week Dr. Mann emphasized the importance of doing the exercises on a regular basis, like every morning.

When Mulder asked when he could return to his normal activities again, Dr. Mann smiled knowingly, as he was aware of the fact that Mulder wasn't referring to running. Luckily Dr. Mann assured us that it would be safe to 'return to activities' as soon as the swelling and the general pain had subsided, but that Mulder should probably keep his groin iced for the next 48 hours. He did tell us to be careful though. And I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't referring to adventurous sex positions solely.

Later the same day Mulder was already walking around the house with no problems at all. I tried to get him to remain somewhat still though but this was a difficult task.

The next day we went over to my place. No one was home so we decided to watch a movie in the living room. Mulder said he didn't need it but I insisted on him putting some ice on his groin. The doctor had said 48 hours and I wanted to make sure Mulder was able to return to activities when that time was up. As we got the ice settled I cuddled up to him and we watched the movie in peace.

Before we knew it my family returned back home and instantly asked questions about the ice in Mulder's lap. When I told them he had pulled his groin, Charlie winched in pain at the mere thought. Dad tried hard not to imagine how the injury had occurred, and my mom shook her head at us and chuckled. We asked Charlie if he wanted to watch the movie with us since it had just begun and he seemed happy that we had asked him. It was nice sitting with two of my favorite guys enjoying a good movie. I sighed at the thought of returning to school in four days. This summer had been the best summer of my life, the best time of my life, and I didn't want it to end. I thought about how Charlie was going to go to the same school as Mulder and I now. He was going to be a freshman while Mulder and I would be seniors. Our last year of high school. I was already looking forward getting my diploma. I couldn't believe how fast Charlie was growing up. When I had started high school I had felt so grown up. But Charlie was just a kid. I remembered how good Bill and Melissa had been to me when I started. They had offered me rides to school and always made sure people knew they shouldn't mess with me. I wanted to do the same thing for Charlie. I didn't feel very intimidating myself but I was sure Mulder would wanna help me with the 'Don't mess with the Scully kid' campaign.

"Hey, Charlie?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna go to the same school as Mulder and I this year", I stated.

"I know", he said proud, probably feeling as grown up as I had back when.

"Hey, you could ride with us to school if you want to", Mulder read my thoughts.

"I could?" his eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah of course", Mulder chuckled. "We'll look out for you, bro."

"Neat", Charlie nodded his head.

It was later that day that Melissa showed us her photographs. We told her we loved them and that she was more than welcome to use them for her art project. Her whole face lit up when we told how talented we think she is. Mulder asked her for some copies of some of the photos and she told him she would mail them to him later.

When our 48 hours of sexual frustration were finally over Mulder insisted on making this 'reunion' special. I would be happy if he would have just taken me then and there, it wasn't like I needed the foreplay at this point, but Mulder told me it would be better like this. He wanted to start by giving me a massage. That was good, I could handle that, I thought. But as his erection was pressing into my butt I couldn't hide my excitement any longer. I moaned as his talented hands worked over my naked back, massaging the ointment into my sensitive skin. His hands seemed so big and what he was doing felt so good. Mulder was only wearing his boxers and I was completely naked. He had started with my shoulders but he had now worked his way down to my buttocks. He slid further down my legs as he massaged my cheeks with his large hands. Multiple moans escaped my throat and I could hear his breathing deepen with each of my moans. As his hands travelled further down to my thighs they caressed me with determination. I spread my legs slightly for him and soon felt him palming my sex.

"Oh God", I moaned as I bucked my hips towards him.

"Jesus, you're so wet already, Scully", he breathed.

I tried to think of a comeback but I couldn't quite think coherent. As the two fingers slid inside of me it didn't help. He started a slow pace with his fingers and I could feel how close I was already.

"Mmh, harder please!" I begged him, raising my hips from the bed to give him better access.

But instead of doing as I asked him he retracted his fingers.

"Turn around", he told me in a husky voice, and I did as asked.

He was still on his knees between my legs and I could see his erection standing to full attention through his boxers. As he saw me looking at his hard cock it twitched with excitement. He widened my legs slightly with his hands before lowering his face to my thigh. He kissed his way up my inner thigh before finding my bundle of nerves. He kissed it so lightly, making me buck my hips into his face as I groaned loudly.

"Steady", he chuckled as he placed a hand on my stomach to keep me grounded.

"Sorry", I moaned, slightly embarrassed at how little control I had over myself.

As he started kissing my clit again he eased his two fingers back into me. His tongue darted out teasingly as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of me. It felt so good but the slow pace of his fingers and the feather light touches of his tongue were driving me insane.

"Mulder please!" I begged him, moaning out in distress.

Deciding I had suffered enough, his fingers picked up speed and he ran his tongue over my clit pressing down hard.

"Oh God yes!" I heard myself moan.

As his tongue caressed me in a circular pattern I could feel my climax build up. But as I was just about to explode he slowed down his pace with his fingers and he started kissing my inner thighs.

"Mulder", I breathed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making this last", he told me, his mouth never leaving my skin.

As I had calmed down a bit he picked up his speed and his mouth returned to my clitoris. But just as I was about to reach my climax he pulled away again. I groaned in frustration as he kept on teasing me like this. Finally, as he was sucking down hard on my clit and pumping away with his fingers I felt my release near once again; I ran my hand through his hair and kept his head in place. He knew he couldn't draw this any longer, and I think he was anxious to get some release of his own, so he let me come at last. And it felt like amazing. My back arched and I felt my whole body tingle. My orgasm was so powerful that I couldn't even hear what I was screaming. And Mulder let me ride it out by keeping his fingers deep inside of me as he kept working his tongue on me.

When I finally came down from my high and was breathing heavier than ever before Mulder kissed his way up my stomach to my breasts, where he made sure to run his tongue over my already hardened nipples, to my neck before finally reaching my mouth. I entangled my hands in his hair as he kissed me passionately. He darted his tongue in and out of my mouth, imitating what was about to happen. I wrapped my legs around him, resolving in his hard cock to rest against my thigh. Somehow he had managed to get rid of his boxers, which pleased me. He pulled out of the kiss as he reached for a condom in the night stand.

"I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last", he told me as he eased himself inside of me.

"I don't care", I told him, pushing the hair out of his face. "You've already made me come, Mulder. Now it's your turn."

He groaned at my words but remained still for a few seconds before finally moving.

"God, you're tight", he groaned as he began his slow pace.

"Because I've just come", I moaned to him.

"Fuck, I've missed this", he let me know as he bent down and caught my lips with his.

He kept kissing me fiercely as he sped up making his thrusts harder and faster. I could feel how close he was but I wasn't far behind myself. As he travelled his kisses down my neck, he tried to slow down. I knew he wanted to make it last but I was so close myself. My hands grabbed his ass trying to get him to keep his momentum.

"Please, Mulder", I moaned. "So close already."

"You're gonna come?" he asked me for reassurance, speeding up again.

"Yes. God yes, Mulder!"

His face was right next to mine and I could hear all his wonderful sounds as he was slamming into me with abandon.

"Come for me, Scully", he breathed and his hand travelled down my stomach.

"Fuck, yes, Mulder!" I exclaimed as his thump pressed down on my clit.

Once again I could feel my climax roll over me as my whole body shuddered around Mulder's. I realized I had taken Mulder with me when my last shudders had finally subsided. He eased out of me, removed the condom carefully, tied a knot on it, and threw it to the floor. Then he spooned up to me, pulling the covers from the end of my bed over us, and began nuzzling my neck.

"That was amazing", I told him out of breath still.

"You're amazing", he told me as his hand closed around my breast. "I'm exhausted!"

"Me too", I agreed.

Just as I was about to succumb to sleep his voice interrupted me.

"Scully?"

"Mmh?"

"I love you. I never want this summer to end."

"I know", I sighed. "Me neither. But we'll still get to sleep together on the weekends."

"Having to settle for two days a week sounds impossible", he let me know.

"Well… luckily we don't have to sleep together to have sex, Mulder", I chuckled.

"You're right", he agreed. "But I don't know how I'm ever gonna be able to fall asleep without being cuddled up to you."

"It's gonna be hard", I sighed. "But we have the rest of our lives to fall asleep in each other's arms. What is one school year when you compare it to a life time?"

"It might as well be ten years, Scully!" he stated. "I think you're gonna have to keep your bedroom window open because otherwise I won't get any sleep at all."

"It's a deal", I chuckled.

He kissed my cheek to seal the deal and before long we were just about to fall asleep again.

"Oh!" I remembered something.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, Mulder."

* * *

_Please review! I hope you enjoyed their happiness because next chapter will be slightly sad._


	15. Looking Back

Chapter 15 – Looking Back

**1 YEAR LATER**

My room seemed so empty. The essential things like my bed, my desk, my dresser, and my mirror were still there but that was about it. All my books, CD's, posters and framed pictures were packed. The boxes were still by the door since I had just finished packing. Looking around in my empty room made me look back; there were so many memories connected to my room. The first that came to mind was my first kiss. I had to smile at the memory. When people asked me about my first kiss I usually mentioned the one on my 16'th birthday. The day Mulder and I had finally admitted how we felt about each other. But actually my first kiss happened a couple of years before that.

_It had been spring time but I remembered how it had rained the whole day. I was 13 at the time and Mulder was 14. We hadn't even known each other for a year but we were best friends already. With nothing better to do we had turned on the TV I had gotten for my birthday a few months earlier. Some random teen show had been on, I don't even remember which one, but one of the guys had kissed one of the girls. It was a classic TV kiss. The guy was sucking on the girl's bottom lip and she was sucking on his upper lip. I couldn't help but make a grimace and chuckle at the scene. Mulder had asked why I thought their kiss was funny. _

"_I just don't think people kiss like that in real life", I had explained. _

"_How do you know? Have you ever kissed someone?" he asked knowingly. _

"_No", I admitted blushing. "Have you?" _

_He was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "No." _

_We were quiet for a while longer, trying to watch the show, but I knew he was having just as much trouble concentrating as I was. _

"_Are you supposed to hold your breath while you kiss?" I asked him curiously. _

"_I guess for a few seconds", he contemplated. "You should ask your mom and dad." _

"_Ew", I exclaimed slapping his arm. "That would be gross, Mulder!" _

"_Well, you could ask Melissa then. I'm sure she's kissed someone." _

"_I could", I agreed. "Or maybe I should just find out for myself." _

"_How?" he knitted his eyebrows in confusion before widening his eyes as he realized what I had meant. "Who?" _

_I simply shrugged my shoulders. _

"_Do… do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me eyes glued to the TV. _

"_No", I chuckled. "Do you? I mean, do you have a girlfriend?" _

"_No", he said, shifting his gaze from the screen to meet my eyes. _

"_Don't you wanna try kissing with someone?" I asked him. _

"_Sure", he smiled. "But I don't wanna kiss some random girl just because I'm curious." _

"_You could kiss me", I suggested. _

"_What?" he asked in shock. _

"_If we kiss we'll find out what it's like without kissing someone random." _

"_Oh", he seemed to understand my logic. "So… you wanna be my girlfriend?" _

"_No", I told him. "I just wanna see what it's like to kiss someone. And you're my best friend and I trust you." _

"_And I'm very handsome", he smirked. _

"_Sure", I rolled my eyes at him. _

"_And you're quite good looking yourself", he said giving me the once over. _

"_Thank you", I blushed. "So you wanna do it?" _

"_Yeah", he said grabbing the remote to turn the TV off. _

_We sat on the bed opposite each other with our legs crossed. We just stared at each other for a moment before picking up the courage to initiate the kiss. _

"_How are we gonna do this?" he asked me. _

"_Close your eyes", I told him, and he did so immediately. _

_I pushed his hair out of his face with the back of my hand which made him smile. Then I leaned forward and closed my own eyes as our lips finally met. As I moved my lips against his he remained still at first. But before long he was moving his own lips over mine. Somehow our hands found each other and entwined. When we finally broke apart we both took a deep breath. He was grinning at me. _

At that time I hadn't known why it felt like a billion butterflies had taken residence in my stomach but now I know that it was during that kiss I fell in love with Mulder. Later Mulder told me that he's been in love with me since the second he met me but that he realized it during our first, sweet, innocent kiss. I didn't realize it right away though. As a matter of fact it took me years to realize what I was feeling. But fortunately Mulder and I were on the same page by the time of my 16'th birthday.

I walk mindlessly to the window. The first leaves have already fallen from the trees. Before long Charlie will be raking them together to earn a few bucks. By the time the leaves had been raked into neat piles last year Mulder and I had had a fight. I was nearly a year ago but I remembered it clearly. We had been back to school for about a month and since Mulder had gotten a job at the local Burger Café we hadn't been spending much time together. We had just parked in front of my house as he was giving me a lift home from school.

"_You don't wanna come in?" I had asked him slightly disappointed. _

"_I can't, Scully. I have to be at work in an hour and I need to go home and change first." _

"_I miss you", I had whispered quietly looking down to my fidgeting hands. _

"_I know", he sighed and moved closer. "I miss you too." _

_I reached out for him and pulled his head towards mine. He kissed me gently but I wasn't having it. As I caressed his lips with my tongue and ran my hands through his hair I heard him groan, and I knew I had succeeded. His tongue came into play as well and before long we were basically making out. I tried to move his hand on my hip upwards to my breast but this was taking it too far and Mulder pulled away. _

"_Scully, I need to get going. I don't have time for this." _

"_You don't have time for _me_, you mean!" I said angrily and reached for my backpack behind my seat before I stormed out of the car. _

"_No, Scully", he tried to stop me. "That's not what I meant… wait!" _

_He got out of the car as well and reached me half way up our driveway. _

"_Scully, wait!" he said and grabbed my wrist, making me turn around. _

"_Let go of me!" I'd yelled and tried to pull my hand away. _

"_Listen to me, Scully! Don't walk away!" _

"_You're the one who's leaving, Mulder!" _

"_I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to work, Scully." _

"_Well, that's not the way I see it. I used to be the most important thing in your life, Mulder. How do you think it feels, knowing that has changed?" _

"_It hasn't changed, Scully!" he had let go of my wrist now. "Why do you think I work?" _

"_I don't know… money for a new car?" I figured that's why most guys would want a job. _

"_No", he shook his head. "What do you think will happen in a year, Scully? We'll go off to college. And it probably won't be the same college. We have a year to be together before our time is up. You've always said you want to travel so I thought I'd take you to Paris. To Rome, Venice, Barcelona, London, Dublin. Wherever you wanna go, I'll take you there. But I can't do it without any money. So I'm saving up so we can go next summer. That's why I work, Scully!" _

_After he had said this he had stormed off. He had gotten into his truck and taken off. And I couldn't blame him. I felt so stupid. How could I think any less of him after everything that we'd been through? _

_Luckily my mom let me borrow her car and thirty minutes later I was talking to Louis at _'Louis' Burgers 'N Fries'. _Now that he had Mulder to flip burgers in the back he only needed a waitress before he could take down the 'Help Wanted' sign. I'll never forget the shocked expression on Mulder's face as he walked into the Burger Café and saw me behind the counter taking orders. _

It still brought a smile to my face. It had been fun working at Louis' with Mulder. Usually there weren't that many customers so Mulder and I fooled around a lot. Of course there were some people for lunch and dinner every day but the café mainly made its profits on the families that came in Friday, Saturday and Sunday. That meant Mulder and I worked hard those days but the rest of the week we had time to do out homework in between customers. We worked four days a week and we always worked at the same time. Louis was an older guy in his sixties and he soon became a good friend. Mulder and I could always count on his to help us with our homework if he were able to or make our shifts work for us if they weren't. A big smile lit up his face every time Mulder and I walked into the café to work or on the rare occasion we ate there as well. He had grey hair but it looked like it might have been black once. He had a nice moustache and was never completely shaved. We had told him right away we would only be working until graduation and even though he was sad to be letting us go he understood completely.

I walk to sit in my desk chair. It squeals as I sit down. Poor chair. Mulder and I have had sex countless times in this chair. Since the first time it has been one of our favorite odd places to have sex.

_It was Saturday and Mulder and I didn't have work that day. He had spent the night with me but after work we had both been tired and pleased with just cuddling up to each other naked. As I awake though I find myself alone in bed. Slowly sitting up I see him sitting in my desk chair hunched over my desk. Silently I walk to him. He's only wearing boxers. _

"_Good morning", he tells me, never looking my way. _

"_How did you know I was up?" I ask him starting to massage his shoulders. _

"_You stopped snoring", he grins. _

"_Mulder!" I exclaim. "I don't snore… Do I?" _

"_No, Scully", he keeps chuckling. "Not at all." _

"_What are you doing over here anyway?" _

"_Just reading", he says turning around in the chair. _

_As he sees me standing naked before him his eyes darken immensely and soon a bulge is evident in his boxers. To know that I affect him like this turns me on as well and I sit down on his lap, straddling him. He groans at the contact and moves his hands over my back and sides. _

"_You're so beautiful, Scully", he nearly whispers. "You wanna fuck me?" _

"_Oh God yes, Mulder!" I breathe out. _

_Ever since I confessed that it turned me on when he talked dirty to me Mulder sure hadn't been shy about doing so. I reach into his boxers and pull his erect penis out stroking it. _

"_Ah Scully", he moans. "Condom?" _

"_No, Mulder. I can't wait", I tell him. _

_He groans at my response. As I had become good at remembering taking my pill at the same time every day we had agreed that we didn't need condoms anymore. We still used them sometimes though since Mulder seemed to last longer with them on. _

"_Mulder", I sigh annoyed. "The angle is all wrong." _

_He scoots forward in the chair so his ass is basically on the edge of the seat. _

"_Is this alright?" he asks me as he is massaging my breast. _

"_Yes", I giggle as I lower myself until he's buried inside of me. _

_I start moving up and down slowly and it feels unbelievable good. Then, as I try to pick up my pace, Mulder stops me. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask him out of breath. _

"_I'm very close, Scully", he admits panting slightly. "Just kiss me for a little while." _

"_Alright", I chuckle and lean forward to capture his lips with mine. _

_As we kiss his hands move to my ass. I move my mouth from his mouth down his neck. _

"_Have I ever told you how much I like your ass, Scully?" he asks me, breathing heavily. _

"_No", I mumble between kissing and sucking on his neck. _

"_Well, I love it. It's perfect. Sometimes at work I spend the whole day watching your ass from the kitchen. I fantasize about it too. About grabbing it like this", he says and gives it a good squeeze that makes me moan in delight. "About watching it as I push into you from behind. Hearing you crying out my name as I bring you over the edge." _

"_Mulder?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Can I fuck you again now?" _

"_You better", he says with a groan. _

_I pick up my pace again and soon we both collapse onto the floor after coming together in the chair. _

I blush slightly as I recall us breaking in the chair. I get up and walk to my bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and stares off into space. I don't know how long I sit like this, feeling empty, but I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dana? Honey? Can I come in?" dad asks me.

"Yes", I call out.

He opens the door tentatively and closes it behind him again. He looks around the room before sitting down next to me on the bed.

"It seems so empty", he comments.

"I was just thinking the same thing", I reply with a sigh.

"I thought Mulder would stay and come with us tomorrow to say goodbye."

"We've already said goodbye, dad", I say and I can feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Oh. When is he leaving?"

"In a couple of days."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know", now the tears are falling.

"What's wrong, honey?" dad puts his arm around me and I cry into his chest. "Have you had a fight with Mulder?"

"No", I sob. "We're not together anymore, dad. We broke up a couple of hours ago."

We had known for a long time that we were going to colleges on opposite coasts. Mulder was going to Berkeley and I was going to Maryland. We had never talked about it before today but we had both known all along. We had spend most of the summer travelling Europe for the money we had saved working for Louis. We had been travelling for two months before we returned home a week ago. We had been to beautiful beaches, seen tremendous historical landmarks, and yet the best times had been when Mulder would look at me with this certainty in his eyes. A certainty that said: 'I can never love anything as much as I love you right now'.

"He broke up with you?" my dad asked me, trying to comfort me as he stroked my back.

"No. We agreed on it, dad. We're going to be so far apart."

"You don't wanna wait for each other? But you love each other, Dana."

"I know", I sobbed again. "And I wanna wait for him. I just… I can't ask him to wait for me. And he said he didn't want to ask me to wait for him either. We don't wanna ruin what we had, dad. I'll be jealous all the time if I'm not with him, and I would ruin everything – he would think I didn't trust him. I would rather just be his friend."

"Dana", dad sighed. "That doesn't make any sense. Mulder would never cheat on you. And you would never cheat on him. Of course you would be jealous but so would he, that's part of being in a long distance relationship."

"But we don't wanna be in a long distance relationship! We wanna be friends. It's what we both want, dad."

"Then why are you crying, honey?"

"Because I miss him. I love him."

"Oh, Dana", he sighed and comforted me.

"We said we would be together again when we're done with school. If we still feel the same way."

"Do you think you will?" dad asks me.

"Yes", I smile. "I don't think I could ever stop loving him, dad."

"I don't think you could either, honey. And I think he feels the same way."

"Thanks, dad", I smile at him. "Oh dear!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Well, here I am, supposed to be all grown up and ready for college and I'm crying my eyes out being comforted by my daddy like a little girl", I chuckle.

"Oh, honey", he chuckle as well. "You might be grown up but you'll always be my little girl", he says and pulls me into another hug.

"Thanks, dad", I say sincerely.

"I'm proud of you, Starbuck", he says using my childhood nickname.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Ahab."

(-)

_Wow, huh? So how do you think Scully will do in college? _

_Btw, I promise you Mulder won't be completely forgotten – he'll still play a big part in this story. _


	16. Missing You

Chapter 16 – Missing You

I was alone for the first time in my new 'home'. It felt like anything but home though. No one I knew, no family, no Mulder. This definitely didn't feel like home. My new roommate wouldn't arrive until the next morning so I had to spend the night completely alone in the new apartment. The place was pretty nice – nothing much but it had all the essentials and it was in good shape. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a small area connected to the kitchen with a couch and a small round dinner table. Mom, dad and Charlie had just left as they had helped me move in. I read the time on my phone and it said 5 pm. I should probably start making some dinner soon; my mom had filled the fridge with groceries. But I wasn't hungry. I only had one thing on my mind and it was Mulder – we only just broke up yesterday, and he was still back home. He would be leaving for college tomorrow so he was probably busy packing. I was staring at my phone – I had pressed down Mulder's cell number but my brain told me not to press that little green button. After a few minutes of intense staring the phone suddenly rang. It spooked me so much I dropped it to the floor. As I quickly picked it up my heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Mulder calling.

"Hi", I said out of breath sounding foolishly happy.

"Hey college girl", his voice gave me chills, the good kind, and I sighed content.

"Mulder", my voice was filled with such longing I blushed.

"I hope it's alright that I called, I…"

"Of course, Mulder", I smiled into the phone. "Actually I was just about to call you myself. I'm all alone here, I'm already bored."

"I wish I was there with you, I'd keep you busy", his words shocked me and I didn't say anything in return. "I-I'm sorry Scully. I just need to get used to this. I… I already miss you."

"I know Mulder. I miss you too. I miss you so much I… Well we probably shouldn't talk about this – can we talk about something else?" I asked sweetly trying desperately to steer this conversation back on track – otherwise I knew I'd be crying and Mulder would be standing on my doorstep in a matter of a few hours.

"Yeah you're right", he sighed. "So you said you're alone, where's your new roommate?"

"Oh she'll be here tomorrow. I really hope we'll hit it off, otherwise it's gonna be even tougher this college thing."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'll be living with two other guys. Actually I chatted with them today via this thing on the school's website and guess what…"

"What?"

"None of them are American."

"For real? You're gonna be living with two foreigners? That's so cool, Mulder!"

"Yeah, I think so too. I just hope they'll like me and not gang up on me", he chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll like you. Where are they from?"

"Well there's Nigel who's from England so we shouldn't have much trouble communicating and then there's Morten, he's from Denmark. But he seemed pretty fluent when we chatted so I don't think it'll be a problem."

"I hope the three of you are gonna hit it off."

"Yeah, I hope you'll hit it off with your new roommate as well Scully."

"I was thinking about something… once we've gotten settled in and when we're a bit more used to college life we could come visit each other. Not all the time of course, just once in a while."

"I'd like that", he sounded really happy. "And promise me we'll call each other every day. I don't think I can make it without hearing your voice at least once a day. I know I'll be like 3 hours behind but if you call me in the evening it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm so glad you feel that way Mulder. I was afraid I'd never hear from you", I admitted.

"Really?" he was chuckling. "You should know by now that it's not that easy getting rid of me Scully."

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" I giggled along with him.

Too soon we had to end our phone call. Mulder hadn't started packing yet and it was driving his mother crazy. As I had hung up I was alone once again. Sighing I went to the kitchen and made myself some pasta. It felt weird and strangely grown-up to be eating alone. As I was finished I cleaned up after myself and went to my bedroom. The walls were a nice beige color, there was a big bed in the middle, a dresser with a small TV on top of it, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf now stuffed with all my books but with a few empty shelves I was sure I'd need soon enough, and a closet, which wasn't that big but it would do. There was only one box left that I hadn't unpacked yet. I had saved this because I wasn't sure how I'd react when I opened it and I didn't want to worry my parents with any weird emotional reactions. I opened it slowly, holding my breath. Alright, first thing was a picture of me and my family in front of our house. I must have been 10 when this was taken, I thought. We all looked so cute, even Bill. And my parents looked so young. I placed it on the dresser next to my TV. The next picture made me smile again, this time it was a sad smile though. It was me and Mulder. We were standing in front of the House of Parliament in London and we looked like two ridiculous tourists, ridiculously in love. He had his arm around me while he was wearing a bright blue sweatshirt that said 'I *heart* London' I was wearing a similar one in purple. An old Chinese woman had offered to take the picture. God, Mulder looked handsome in this picture. Smiling I put it down on my night stand – that way it would be the last thing I saw before I went to bed every night and the first thing I saw in the morning. I knew I was tormenting myself but I also knew that it would supply me with sweet dreams of our time together instead of nightmares about all the interesting women he was gonna meet.

As I got my posters hung up there was only a t-shirt and my 'Mulder and Scully' photo album left in the box. Placing the photo album in my book shelf without daring a look inside I moved on to the t-shirt. Mulder had bought it in Florence. Of all the countries we'd been to we'd loved Italy the most. The t-shirt was black with the Italian flag in the middle and above the flag it said Florence in a white font. Even though Mulder had bought it for himself it had quickly become my favorite t-shirt to sleep in.

Shredding all my clothes on the spot I put his t-shirt on and climbed into bed with a book. If Mulder had been there I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on reading. His hand would caress my thigh and he would be kissing my neck gently and even if I told him I wanted to read a couple of chapters before we 'got down to it' he wouldn't be able to keep his hands away and I wouldn't be able to resist him.

Tonight was different though and soon I got lost in my book. As I realized I'd read five chapters I decided to call it a night. I had no idea when my new roommate would arrive in the morning so I might as well make sure I didn't oversleep. Placing the book on my nightstand next to the picture of me and Mulder I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. As my teeth were brushed I killed all the lights in the apartment and made sure the locks on the door were secured. Then I went to bed. It was hard not to think about Mulder. But I also thought about beginning college and meeting my new roommate. I didn't even know her name yet. And even though I had been looking forward to begin college so far, all of a sudden it scared me. Would I understand what my professors were talking about or would I get completely left behind? Would people like me? Was science the right major for me? If only Mulder was there. Then he would hold me and tell me everything would work out. And it would somehow be true if he said so. I wouldn't worry if he didn't. For a split second I was just about to call him again but I decided against it. I shouldn't rely that much on him anymore. I would have to try and live without him. With thoughts of Mulder and how impossible it seemed to be without him I fell into a deep sleep – tired from a hard day of moving and not seeing the love of my life.

(-)

I felt slightly disorientated as I woke up the following morning. Soon I realized where I was though. My new apartment. My new home. I remembered my new roommate was coming today and my stomach filled with nervous jitters. I read my alarm clock; only 7.09. As a result of turning in early I was already wide awake. I reckoned there was no reason to stay in bed any longer so I dragged myself to the bathroom. After a nice warm shower I wrapped myself in a towel and found something to wear in my room. Cotton underwear, I guess there was no reason to wear sexy lingerie anymore, a pair of dark jeans and a green long-sleeved t-shirt seemed suitable for the early autumn weather.

Just as I was about to clean up after eating a bowl of cereal my cell rang. I ran to my room and grabbed it from the desk where it lay. Yay, it was my mom – not Mulder. After assuring her that I was alive and well after a whole night away from her we hung up and I got back to cleaning my bowl and spoon. As I had put it away it was 8 o'clock. All I knew about my roommate was that she should come sometime this morning. I had no idea when though. It could be in a few minutes and it could be in a few hours. I considered checking out the city and campus and maybe see if I could find myself a job. But I decided on waiting for my roommate – it might be a nice thing to do together in order to get to know each other.

I decided to read a couple of more chapters in my book and I brought into the living room and sat down in the comfy beige sofa right by the window. The sun was still low on the sky and it was quite pretty. As I started to read I got absorbed in the book once again and before I knew it there was someone who was unlocking the door to the apartment.

"Oh, could you just get the rest of the boxes", I heard a female voice ask and a male voice answer: "Yeah sure", in return.

As the dark haired girl entered the apartment through the entrance, which was right next to the kitchen, I placed my book on the couch and got up to say hello to her. As I got a good look on her she seemed strangely familiar though. She was tall, probably about 5'10", she had straight dark hair which went about five inches past her shoulders. Her friendly, hazel eyes stared back at me and she gave me a big smile.

"Hi, you must be the roommate", she said putting down the suitcase and the bag she was carrying to shake my hand.

"Yeah, I'm Dana Scully", I told her and smiled back at her.

"My name is Ashley Hope", she told me and suddenly a bell rang – I had seen her two years ago at a party Mulder and I had went to. A boy named Riley had invited us and Ashley had been so drunk she danced and made out with half the boys there. I had asked Riley who she was and he said he had known her since kindergarten – she probably had no recollection of me at all, she had been pretty drunk and we hadn't even said hello to each other.

"You know Riley", I nodded. "I saw you at a party he threw a couple of years back."

"Oh my god, for real?" she giggled. "Party at Riley's, huh? I was probably shit-faced, I'm sorry I don't remember you if we've met before."

"We didn't really meet. I just asked him who the girl making out with half the party was", I chuckled teasingly.

"Oh my", she face-palmed herself looking down in shame. "Thank god Riley usually stopped me before I went totally bananas."

"Yeah, that night was no exception. Right as you groped some tall, surfer-like dude, he decided to intervene."

"Sounds like a smart decision", she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Wow, you're bonding quickly, girls", an older, grey-haired man said as he entered the apartment behind Ashley. He was wearing a blue sweater and black dress-pants but something told he usually wore a suit.

"Ya, it turns out we've met before. Dana knows Riley as well", she told him. "Oh, Dana this is my dad", she made a hand gesture between me and Mr. Hope.

"Nice to meet you Dana", he extended a hand to me. "I'm Thomas Hope."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hope", I said polite and gave him a good-girl smile.

"You know Riley, huh?" he said quite suggestively.

"Well, I just met him a couple of years ago and we hung out a few times while I was in town", I said, trying to explain to him that I hadn't been involved with Riley.

"Sure", he chuckled.

"Yeah, we were visiting my boyfriend's dad and we met Riley in the park", finally Mr. Hope seemed to understand.

"Oh. Well, it's funny you've met before. I mean, what are the odds, right?"

"Yeah, dad", Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's hilarious."

Mr. Hope just gave her a little smile before he said; "So how about we get you moved in, Ashleykins?"

"Dad", she said, her voice dry. "Please don't call me that, I'm not five anymore."

"Well, in a couple of hours I won't be able to call you anything anymore", he sighed. "You'll be all grown-up and moved out – promise me you'll call, baby girl!"

"Oh my god, dad. Get a grip, okay?" she said, blushing slightly at her dad's endearments. "Let's just get the boxes into my room – the sooner I get rid of you the better", even though her words were tough both me and Mr. Hope were able to sense the sarcasm in her voice, and we both chuckled.

"Alright, hon – I've put the boxes right outside in the hallway."

"Great", she said and moved after him outside the door.

"I'll help you with the boxes", I offered and went after them.

"Thanks", Ashley smiled at me over her shoulder.

As we got all of Ashley's stuff into the room that was now hers, she started unpacking with her dad. I left them to it and returned to my book on the sofa. After a couple of hours I went to check on them through the door they had left open and they seemed to be close to done so I made some lemonade and prepared some sandwiches for us. Just as I had finished and set the table for us they emerged from her room. They were grateful for my thoughtfulness and we enjoyed the lunch together. I discovered that Mr. Hope is a District Attorney, so I guess I was right about the suit. He was a very pleasant man and Ashley and he seemed to get along great. I wondered about her mother though. They didn't mention her and Mr. Hope wasn't wearing a ring so I figured it could be one of two things; either she hadn't been ready for a child and Mr. Hope had been alone with Ashley always or it had been a nasty divorce and Mr. Hope had gotten custody.

"So, it was really great to meet you Dana", Mr. Hope smiled down at me. "Keep an eye on Ashley, okay? She can be kind of a wild child."

"Oh, I'm sure she's a very responsible young lady", I said seriously but I couldn't quite stop myself from chuckling slightly.

Ashley just rolled her eyes at me, and said; "You're such a great help, Dana! Now he'll never stop calling me!"

"What did I say?" I held my hands up in defense.

"It wasn't what you said but the way you said it", she shoved me playfully.

"Girls, girls!" Mr. Hope interrupted us laughing. "Don't kill each other, okay?"

"Of course not", Ashley said in an uncharacteristically good-girl voice. "I'll be on my best behavior, daddy!"

"Sometimes you really scare me, kid", Mr. Hope stated dryly making both me and Ashley laugh.

"Well, it was nice to meet you too, Mr. Hope", I shook his hand and returned to the couch in the living room to allow them a little privacy. "Drive safely."

"Thank you, I will", he hollered back at me.

I heard them say their goodbye and listened to the sound of their clothes rustle as they gave each other a good long hug.

"I love you, kid. Don't forget about your old man, okay?" Mr. Hope's voice seemed so vulnerable it left me with a lump in my throat.

"I won't, dad. I love you too", Ashley said sounding serious for once.

I heard them hug again and then the door opened and closed. He was gone. Ashley sighed deeply before returning to the living room with me.

"Wow, this is weird", she stated as she sat down next to me on the couch and watched her dad drive off through the window.

"I know right", I said calmly. "It's like you've known all along you'd be alone but suddenly it isn't something that's happening in a month or in a week or in a day. Suddenly it's today; you're alone and there's no way back. You're feeling grown-up but all of a sudden it's not really a good thing like it was in high school. It just means more responsibility and no family around to help you out."

"Yep", she sighed deeply once again. "My dad has always been there for me. We've had a rough time, especially after… especially after my mom died. But I've never felt like my dad couldn't handle it – he's always been strong for me. I feel like I'm abandoning him. I know I'm not and I know he doesn't think so either. But still… it's how it feels", she said looking out the window not meeting my eyes – I was stunned for a few seconds before I took a breath and processed what she'd just shared with me.

"In a few weeks time you'll feel better, Ashley", I said comforting touching her forearm with my hand. "You'll see he can manage without you and he'll see you can manage without him. Even though you'll worry about each other you'll see that everything is gonna work even though you're not together. And even if you miss each other terribly it'll just make it that much more special when you finally see each other again. When you miss someone you find out how much they really mean to you – and even if you already know, you'll get reminded."

"Thanks, Dana", she said smiling, her eyes slightly moist. "I have a feeling, we're gonna be great friends."

"That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing myself", I smiled reassuring at her.

"So how about I show you my room, you show me yours, we go out and look around this crazy new town, we buy ourselves some ice cream and rent a really, hysterical, girly movie, get back to 'our place' and have a really girl's night in?"

"Sounds like a plan, sister", I said in the worst African-American accent ever faked.

We got up and ran to her room giggling. She got to her door first but I managed to push her against the doorframe and jump over her leg and under her arm, as she tried to trip me, and therefore I won our little race. As I was in I looked around. Her room was pretty similar to mine, except the walls were lilac instead of beige. She had posters with Coldplay, My Chemical Romance and Foo Fighters along with a movie poster from Dirty Dancing while my walls showed off The Beatles and Queen next to my movie posters with the French movie Amelie and the classic Casablanca.

Her bookshelves weren't as stuffed as mine, but one of the shelves was filled with movies – along with all the chick flicks I was happy to see a few classics such as The Exorcist, ET, Ghostbusters and Silence of the Lambs. I didn't own any DVDs but I was a big fan of the movies.

Another difference was the amount of pictures in our rooms. She had one framed of her mother on her desk but the rest of her photos were in her big photo album. She showed some from her childhood when her mother was still alive and some of her and her dad and others of her and her friends from back home. Riley was in quite a lot of them – but as he had told me, they'd known each other since kindergarten.

I showed her the picture of my family and she could hardly recognize me in it. Back then I had braces and curly hair. Now I straightened my hair and my teeth were flawless. Of course I'd never thought about myself as having gone through a change but as she pointed it out I was able to see it as well. I was definitely not that little girl anymore – the thought both scared me and amazed me. Then she spotted the picture on my nightstand of me and Mulder.

"Wow, is this your boyfriend?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Well, no, not exactly", I said fidgeting with my hands. "My ex-boyfriend actually."

"Really? Are you like a creepy stalker who can't let go?" she was obviously kidding but when it came to Mulder I guess I just wasn't ready to laugh quite yet.

"Actually we were together for… how long? 2? 2 and a half year, I believe. We were friends a couple of years before that. Anyway, we just broke it off a few days ago – neither of us really wanted to but he's attending Berkeley and I'm here, it's just so… well, far away. So we decided not to ruin what we had by being in a long distance relationship that was bound to be ruined by jealousy."

"Oh…" she seemed slightly taken aback. "I'm really sorry, Dana. Tell me about him", she said as she sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit beside her.

I grabbed our photo album and started to tell her everything.

"This is from the week after we first met each other in school", I pointed to the first picture in the album, the first picture ever taken of us together. We were 12 and 13 at the time and in the picture we're sitting in the big tree in the back of Mrs. Mulder's garden. Mulder is hanging upside down from a branch with a big smile on his face, crossing his arms in a cool manor while I'm sitting next to him, just sitting normally, and grinning as I look down at my funny, new friend.

I continue turning the pages in the album; telling Ashley about every photo and about what was happening in our lives around the time when the pictures were taken. She listens with interest and comment on a few things.

As I reach the photos from my 16'th birthday I tell her how that's the day he gave me the photo album and I tell her about how we kissed in my room and finally admitted our feelings for one another. She 'aw's and 'oh's at the right times and we laugh together as well.

I even tell her about the summer we became even more intimate with each other, about how we still tried to hide our relationship, how our parents told us about the birds and the bees, and how we finally told them. It seems like such a long time ago and I realize that it is. More than a year has passed since then.

God, there's many memories in this photo album: Mulder taking a picture of us kissing as we went shopping one day, a picture from the day we went to a party (and saw Ashley), and all the pictures my sister took while we went camping by the lake with my family. And then there's us working at the Burger Café, stealing a kiss in the kitchen, which our boss just happened to snap and hang in the restaurant for all his customers to see and laugh about.

"I was so embarrassed", I chuckled as I told Ashley about it. "But Mulder just laughed and told me that, at least now people could see I was taken. That's typical Mulder, even though he knows I'd never even look at anyone but him, he had to make sure no one else looked at me the wrong way. And if they did, they'd get a death glare from the kitchen."

"I think that's sweet", Ashley giggles and I have to nod agreeing with her – everything Mulder ever did was sweet.

Ultimately we reach the photos from our travels around Europe. Ashley seems amazed by all the places we've been together. I close the album and lay it on the bed as we've seen the last pictures in it.

"I can see why you miss him. What you have is very special, I think you'll be together again one day", she seems so certain as she squints her eyes and says it.

"Honestly, I can't picture myself ever being with anybody but Mulder."

"How come you call each other Mulder and Scully by the way?"

"I don't know", I shrug. "It's just what we've always called each other. Well, his first name is Fox and he never really cared much for that name so it seemed natural for me to call him Mulder. And in return, I guess he just called me Scully. He calls me Dana sometimes though. But only when he's very serious. I never call him Fox, I think I'm the only one close to him who's never called him by his first name – it makes it special somehow, that I'm the only one who he's only Mulder to."

"Do you think he'll visit one day? I mean, if you're still friends it'd be cool to get to know him."

"Yeah, we've actually already planned to visit each other sometime in the future. He's moving to California today, to Berkeley. It feels strange that he's so far away. He's probably on the plane right now", I said as I checked my watch.

"I think we need to get your head out of the clouds, Dana. Let's go out and explore", Ashley announced pulling me up from my seat on the bed. "There'll be plenty of time to dream about your Mulder later."

"Alright", I chuckled and got up.

* * *

_Happy New Year, everybody. :-)_

_I hope you still like this story even though the plot has changed slightly. __**Review** and let me know if I should continue._

_Ashley Hope: She was actually in Chapter 8 of this story - you probably don't remember her but I had some plans with her. I hope you like this character, who's named after a very special friend of mine. _


	17. New Friends

Chapter 17 – New Friends

More than a month had passed since I'd moved. I had started college, majoring in science, and things had really turned out great. Ashley and I were already good friends, as we had been basically since the day we met. I still missed Mulder just as much as the first day here but when I was busy hanging out with Ashley or studying it slipped to the back of my mind and it became easier not to think about him all the time. We called each other every day as we had planned and even though it made it harder to forget about each other we didn't want to end our friendship. We needed it – it was all we had left of each other in a way. That and the memories.

I had made other friends as well as Ashley now. It had always been hard for me to make friends in high school, the only real friend I'd had was Mulder. But college was so much different. It wasn't a bad thing to be smart anymore and apparently most people thought of me as pretty, which helped a lot too. I wasn't the red-haired, awkward girl from the big Catholic family anymore. No one knew me here and no one thought any less of me for being prepared for our lectures. It was still strange being regarded as pretty; I'd never heard anyone outside my family call me pretty before – except Mulder of course, but he had been slightly biased. Ashley and I went out almost every weekend and it wasn't just her that the guys flocked around, as I had expected. They paid attention to me as well. Mostly Ashley and I just danced with each other and the people we were there with though – sometimes Ashley would hook up with a cute guy but I just had fun with my friends. We had a little group that existed of the two of us, Riley – who also attended the same college as us, and Riley's roommate; Rodney Jackson whom we just called RJ for short.

I wondered if Ashley and Riley had ever been more than just very close friends. They flirted slightly with each other all the time, although they flirted with everyone, and they seemed to light up in each other's presence. RJ and I had become very good friends as well. He wasn't that tall for a guy, around 5'9" which was a bit shorter than Ashley but still taller than me, he had short black hair and he was a mulatto. I hated how pale I looked next to him and he always teased me about it and said I looked like a ghost.

"Alright, Dana", RJ smiled knowingly rubbing his hands together. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Riley and Ashley laughed at his question, of course Ashley already knew. We were sitting on the floor in front of the couch in Ashley's and my apartment and we were playing this game, which was a mix between 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth and Dare'. Someone spun the bottle in the middle of the circle we had formed and the person the bottle pointed to had to answer a question truthfully. If the person in question refused to answer, the one spinning the bottle dared them to do something instead.

"One", I answered him, blushing slightly even though I tried hard not to – I didn't blush because I was ashamed, merely because the question involved my sex life.

"Mulder", Ashley and Riley said in unison chuckling.

"What? Who's Mulder?" RJ frowned.

"Her boyfriend", Riley chuckled.

"Actually, he's her ex", Ashley informed him.

"Really? You're not together anymore? But you never date or hook up with guys when we're out!"

"Just because I'm single I don't have to be on the hunt for a guy, Riley."

"Ah", he chuckled. "You still love him."

"Riley!" Ashley scolded him and hit him hard on his arm. "Butt out of Dana's love life!"

"Jeez, woman!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm where her fist had hit him. "That really hurt."

"So Mulder's your ex and the only boyfriend you've ever had?" RJ tried to clarify.

"Yep", I smiled at him. "Now it's my turn", I said and spun the bottle – it landed on Ashley.

I was so bad at this game. The others always assumed the questions had to be of a sexual character and I had to admit the subject made me slightly shy.

"How old were you when you…" oh God, I was bad at this. "Ehm… lost your virginity?"

"Uh, that's a good one", RJ chuckled looking at Ashley with interest.

"I was 15."

"Really?" I asked her surprised.

"What's wrong with that?" Riley grinned. "I was 15 as well."

"And I was 16", RJ joined in. "How old were you?"

"I don't have to answer that", I giggled.

"C'mon", Riley begged. "You know you want to…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Leave her alone, Riley", Ashley cut in. "It's not her turn so she doesn't have to say anything."

"You're just saying that because you already know! You girls share everything."

"As true as that might be, it's my turn, so shut up!" she said and spun the bottle – it landed on Riley. "Well, well, well", she laughed evilly.

"Be nice", he begged her.

"How many girls have you slept with since you started college?" she asked him.

"I don't know if I can count that high", he chuckled.

"Well, I sleep in the bedroom right next to yours so I can help you if you want", RJ said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright", Riley sighed. "I've only been with… two."

"Ha!" Ashley mocked him. "Are college girls a bit harder to land than the bimbos you hooked up with in high school?"

"Whatever", Riley rolled his eyes and spun the bottle – it landed on RJ.

"How big is your penis?"

"Riley!" Ashley and I exclaimed in shock.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't wondered about it. I mean, people always say black is bigger."

"It's alright", RJ smirked as Ashley was about to hit Riley again. "7 inches."

"Shit", Riley laughed.

I wasn't really sure what this meant. I'd only been with Mulder and I had no idea if he was above or below average. I had never measured his length but he'd told me he'd done it once after I'd told him I thought he was above average. Of course I had no way of knowing but I just knew he felt very big inside of me. Anyway, he told me he'd measured it to 8 inches.

I didn't know if Riley was laughing because 7 inches was a lot or because it wasn't that much.

"So what does that mean?" I asked blushing.

"What does what mean?" RJ frowned.

"Well, is 7 below or above average?" I asked him looking down.

"Around 5 inches is average", Ashley told me laughing.

"Don't laugh at me", I told her rolling my eyes. "How should I know? I've only seen one, remember?"

"And how big was that?" Riley prodded once again.

"I'm not telling", I chuckled.

"Above, below or average?"

"I'm not saying a word! Spin the bottle, RJ."

He spun it and it landed on Riley again.

"Oh, man", Riley exclaimed. "Not again!"

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" RJ asked.

"What? No!" Riley said surprised and then after a few seconds of silence he added: "Have you?"

"No!"

"I have", Ashley cut in, making us laugh.

Riley spun the bottle once again, and much to my dismay it landed on me.

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed. "Oh, this is gonna be good. I just need a few seconds to find the perfect question."

He closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking very hard about it for a good while.

"C'mon, dude!" RJ said inpatient.

"Alright", Riley grinned and finally opened his eyes. "What's the most orgasms you've had within 24 hours?"

As I started to think about it, counting in my head, I thought very hard about taking the dare. I knew which 24 hours I had to think about. It was a weekend in December last year. My parents and Charlie had gone to visit some family. I had stayed home because we had a big assignment for school that was due Monday. It was a science assignment and my lab partner just happened to be Mulder. What my parents didn't know was that Mulder and I had worked hard on the assignment and were already finished. My parents left early Saturday morning and as they were gone I texted him to come over. It had been a while since we'd had anytime to ourselves as we had been swamped with school and work so we went straight to my bedroom as soon as he arrived. It was over rather quick though but I did come once. Then we took a shower together – one more. We had breakfast and went to the living room to relax in front of the telly. I was sitting between Mulder's legs and at a point his hand slipped into my pants – one more. Forgetting all about whatever we were watching our clothes came off and the couch and floor in the living room got put to good use – two more. A bit later we were making out on my bed, and Mulder's talented tongue worked its way down my body – one more. Then he was inside of me again, due to the fact that he'd already come a couple of times that day his endurance was incredible – four more. We had another shower, this time showering on our own, and went out for lunch. When we returned back home again Mulder was ready for another round – three more. We spend a long time lying under the covers in my bed naked, just talking. He held me and told me how much he was sure our kids would look like me. We agreed that it was best to wait and have kids – that way we could have a lot more days like the one we were having, just lying in bed together and enjoying each other. After hours of talking Mulder's touch felt warmer and soon I was so hot for him I shocked him as I climbed on top of him and started to make love to him – one more. We put on a minimal of clothing and went down to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. We kept kissing and touching each other and the counter in the kitchen had just the right height – one more. When we had eaten and cleaned up after ourselves we went back to the bedroom. Mulder went down on me again but this time he didn't settle for making me come once – five more. After the world's best foreplay, he finally listened to my pleas and slipped inside of me again – one more. After this we fell into a deep sleep cuddled up to each other. In the middle of the night I awoke to something hard poking my thigh though. It seemed Mulder was up, in more than one sense – three more. When morning came I decided to awaken Mulder in the most pleasant way I could think of – that didn't make me come though, however, he seemed to enjoy it.

"What's the dare?" I asked, blushing as I counted how many times it all added up to.

"Kiss me on the mouth for 10 seconds", he grinned.

"Alright, I'll answer the question", I sighed. "24."

"Oh my god", Ashley laughed.

"That's not possible!" Riley told me. "Did he make it happen every time?"

"Yes", I chuckled, did he think I just lay in bed and masturbated all day?

"But… I can't… How many times did it take him to make you come _24 times_?" Riley's eyebrows were close to his hairline.

"Ehm…" I did the math in my head. "9 times, I think."

"He could go 9 times in 24 hours?" RJ seemed just as impressed as Riley was.

"Actually… 10 times."

"Ah, so he striked out once – nice to know the guy's human", Riley was chuckling.

"He didn't strike out", I said defensively. "I was… doing him a favor."

"Nice", Riley and RJ chuckled in unison while I tried not to blush.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", Ashley sighed and got up from the floor.

"So what are you and Ashley doing tonight?" RJ asked me.

"We were planning on staying home and then go out tomorrow night. You guys can hang out here if you want to – we could order some pizza or something", I offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Riley nodded agreeing.

"DANA!" Ashley yelled very excited.

As I looked at her I got just as excited myself – even more excited, I dare say. Because next to her, with a big grin on his face, stood Mulder. My handsome, tall, sparkling green eyed, messy brown haired, fit Mulder. I let out a little excited squeal as I got up and ran into his arms.

"Mulder", I breathed with my arms around his neck.

"Scully", he chuckled; dropping the bag he had over his shoulder to put his arms around my waist.

I'd buried my face in the crook of his neck. I couldn't believe he was here. I was suddenly overwhelmed as I realized how much I'd really missed him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I finally pulled out of the hug. "It's your birthday this weekend, Mulder! Shouldn't you be home?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could spend my birthday with you, Scully", he looked a bit nervous as he asked me this – did he seriously think I could say no to him?

"Yes, Mulder. Of course you can", I chuckled and hugged him again.

"You have company?" he whispered in my ear, sounding a little deflated.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Ashley sit on the floor with RJ and Riley. They were all smiling foolishly at me.

"Yeah", I chuckled and pulled Mulder along by taking his hand – I had missed holding his hand.

"Mulder: this is Ashley; my roommate, my good friend RJ, and Riley – do you remember Riley?"

"Yeah sure", Mulder nodded. "We went to your party."

"Yeah, man, that's right", Riley said and stood up to shake Mulder's hand. "Nice to meet you again, Mulder."

"You too. So are you studying at Maryland as well?"

"Yep, American History", Riley said. "Dana hasn't told me, are you attending college as well?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I am. Berkeley. Psychology."

"California? That's extreme, dude. I bet there are a lot of nice babes on the West Coast", Riley wiggled his eyebrows at Mulder.

Mulder laughed at his expression. "None as nice as this one", he finally answered him, smiling down at me.

"Aw, that's so sweet", Ashley said, holding her hands to her heart.

Mulder just smiled at me for a few seconds before clearing his throat and breaking eye contact. "So what are you guys up to?"

I explained the game we were playing to him and he nodded along as I talked but his eyes were all over me. They moved down my body and up again before settling on my mouth as I spoke. I could definitely feel my body temperature rise in respond to his gaze.

"Sounds cool", he finally said as he realized I'd stopped talking.

"So you wanna join?" Riley asked daringly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" I tried to pull Mulder away.

"Why not?" Mulder seemed slightly hurt I didn't want him to join our game.

"Well… the thing is…"

"The questions have a tendency to be very private", RJ cut in chuckling.

"Private? Private how?"

As Mulder saw my blush I think he figured it out.

"Oh", he said with a smile. "That's fine… unless you don't want me to play with you guys", he added quickly looking at me – did he think I had something to hide? I'd just thought he might be embarrassed, God knows it embarrassed me to share this kind of information. I only went along with it because it meant I got my friends' dirty secrets in return.

"Sure, Mulder", I smiled reassuring at him.

He sat down next to RJ and I sat down next to him and Ashley.

"It's your turn", Ashley told me as I just stared at Mulder.

"Oh", I turned my attention to her. "You can just spin if you want."

I know I couldn't get my head around coming up with questions at a time like this – it was too focused on Mulder; the way he kept smiling at me, looking intense into my eyes, caressing the small of my back with his long, warm fingers.

He was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. He looked so grown-up. He'd done something different with his hair as well. It was as messy as always but it was a bit longer than he used to have it. It covered some of his forehead now. I like his hair, I always have. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it – feel the extra length of it. Through his hair, down his muscular back, squeezing his magnificent…

"Hey, Dana!" RJ said loud.

"Huh?"

He pointed to the bottle which was pointing at me.

"Oh", I said. "Give me a question then."

"I spun it", Ashley chuckled.

"Okay, ask away", I sighed.

I had no idea what had been going on in this game. I was pretty sure Mulder hadn't been asked yet – I'd been watching him rather closely.

"How often do you masturbate?"

"Ashley!" I exclaimed in shock while she was busy laughing with the others. "I'm not gonna answer that."

"I guess you'll just have to take the dare then."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I knew she'd planned this. She'd asked me that question so she could give me a dare; she knew I'd never answer it.

"Kiss Mulder. On the mouth. For the duration of one full minute!"

I looked back at Mulder. He was smiling his crooked little smile at me and his eyes had darkened slightly – he seemed ready to oblige.

"Does it have to be in front of you guys?" I pleaded with her.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed.

I looked at Riley and RJ who was grinning at me – waiting for what they knew was gonna happen. I didn't feel like I had much of a choice. Of course I wouldn't mind kissing Mulder, but in front of everyone?

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it!" I said as I got to my knees to be level with Mulder.

I put my hands on his shoulders and his went to my hips.

"And don't stop until I've counted to 60!" Ashley warned me.

"It's alright, Scully", Mulder whispered in my ear before capturing my lips with his.

The second his lips touched mine all my anxiety went away. I relaxed against him and my body made contact with his. He was still sitting on his ass while I was sort of straddling one of his thighs. I could hear Ashley counting loudly; "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…."

But my mind was elsewhere. They were on Mulder and his wonderfully soft lips. Oh God, his tongue was begging entrance to my mouth now, gently licking my lips. As I opened my mouth in respond his tongue caressed mine. He was so gentle; it felt like his tongue was massaging mine. Did I just groan into our kiss? I think I might have. "… 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…"

In response to my groaning Mulder's hand travelled down the side of my leg and pulled my leg over his. As a result I was now straddling him properly and I could feel his very hard cock against my center, even through my jeans and his khaki pants. "… 41, 42, 43, 44, 45…"

My hands were in Mulder's hair – and Mulder knew what that meant. Whenever my hands roamed his hair I was horny. It was a dead giveaway. His hands pulled me even closer to him and I could feel myself throbbing against him. With every ounce of will power I still had left I fought hard not to rock my hips against him. "… 56, 57, 58, 59, 60!"

As I broke the kiss softly I couldn't resist teasing him slightly, I bit his lower lip very gently, releasing it as I pulled away from him. He had jumped me many times as a respond to that single action and sure enough he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as I sat back down next to him.

RJ and Riley were sitting watching us, both with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"I think you just managed to get every guy in the room hard, Danes!" Ashley chuckled.

"Oh my God, Ashley!" I giggled and blushed.

"Hell, you even got me a little hard. That was a very convincing kiss."

"Let's just get on with the game", I sighed.

I didn't dare look at Mulder. If he had as much as a swollen lip I'd have to pull him to my bedroom and have my way with him and that would probably make it a bit harder to stop thinking about having sex with him.

"Well, it's your turn to spin, Dana", RJ told me.

"Oh. Alright", I said and spun the bottle.

Of course it had to land on Mulder. Who else? God, I had no idea what to ask him.

"Ehm…" Oh sweet Jesus, I looked at him. How can one guy be so sexy? "I don't know what to ask. I know everything about him!"

"There has to be something, Dana!" Ashley encouraged me. "Just think about it for a few seconds."

"Alright… well… God, this is hard!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried not to think about taking Mulder to my room and fuck him. "Okay I have a question. Are you hungry?"

"What?" Riley screeched. "You can't ask that! Can she ask that?"

"I guess it's not against the rules", RJ contemplated. "It's frowned upon but not exactly banned."

"Great, so are you?" I asked him again.

"Actually I'm starving!" he smiled at me. "I haven't eaten anything since early this morning before I left for the airport."

"Let's eat then. You guys in for pizza?"

Since nobody had any problems with pizza we ordered the food right away. While we were waiting for the delivery guy to get there I helped Mulder into my room with his bag.

"Nice place", he told me as he'd put his bag down by the food of the bed – he was now stepping close to me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Yeah? Do you like my room?"

He looked around the room for the first time, his arms still around me. His eyes stopped by the photo of the two of us on my nightstand. He was smiling even broader as his attention returned to me. "I love your room, Scully."

"Thank you", I nearly whispered, he could be so intense. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your new hair", I said tugging at a strand piece of hair that fell casually down his forehead.

"I haven't done anything with it", he told me.

"But you haven't cut it since you went away."

"Actually…" was he blushing? "My mom use to cut it for me."

"Mulder", I giggled. "You're such a sweet little boy, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that", he licked his lips; that was never a good sign. "Because you're a woman now, Scully, I can see that very clear. Maybe you have been for a while, I don't know. But you're most definitely more grown-up now. There's something different about you. But yet you're more the Scully I know than ever before. Does that make any sense?"

"No", I giggled. "But I know what you mean. Something's changed about you too. And…" I let my hand slide down his body until I was cupping his erection through his pants. "…some things never change."

"God, Scully", he groaned.

Before I knew it Mulder's mouth was covering mine, his hands were working their way up under my shirt and I was backing up against the wall. As my back made contact with the wall and his hand made contact with my breast there was a knock on the door.

"Food's here!" Ashley let us know.

"We'll be right out", I hollered back at her.

As Mulder got his hands off of me I cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mulder."

"It's okay", he gave me a little smile. "It's probably for the best anyway."

For the best? I contemplated his words. If we were to be just friends it probably was for the best if we didn't make love right now. Even though I knew what he meant it still hurt to know he thought it would be a mistake to make love to me.

"As great as it would be, it would probably just be even harder on us afterwards than it already is."

Oh. Of course, Mulder. Of course you didn't think making love would be a mistake. It would complicate things, however.

"Let's go eat, Mulder", I took his hand and let him to the living room.

As we ate with my friends I couldn't stop thinking about one thing. If Mulder was staying the whole weekend and I was not to lay a hand on him… it was gonna be a very long weekend!

* * *

**So how do you think Mulder's birthday weekend will turn out? Please review. :)**


	18. Just Friends

Chapter 18: Just Friends

Looking back, I really didn't handle Mulder's visit very well. It was basically the first time we spend any real time together since we'd broken up and even though we were only suppose to be friends now, we were a wee bit too friendly, if you know what I mean.

As we were enjoying some pizza with my friends; Ashley, Riley, and RJ; that evening, someone suggested going out later. Neither Mulder nor I thought about the consequences of agreeing to this. Alcohol, dancing, the fact that you have to lean really close to someone if you wanna speak to them in a loud club, wasn't exactly ideal for an evening out with your ex. Nonetheless, we both obliged to the brilliant idea.

Riley and RJ went home for a shower and a change of clothes. Ashley went to her room to get ready. And Mulder… Mulder decided to ask me about the sleeping arrangements before I consumed any alcohol, always the gentleman.

"I mean, we should probably make a bed for me before we go out. I'm sure none of us will be up for it when we get home later," he said, his ears reddening as they did when he was awkward or embarrassed - too bad I found this very attractive, and had to bite my lip to stop myself from kissing him.

"Yes, of course, you're right," I forced myself to sound calm, as if we weren't talking about this very delicate topic.

"I can sleep on the couch, Scully," he said quickly.

"Well, it isn't that big, Mulder. You wouldn't be very comfortable, now would you? No, if anyone's taking the couch it's me."

"No way," he shook his head. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"I knew you'd say that," I couldn't help smiling.

"You did?" he asked, smiling himself, as he leaned closer to me.

"Yes. You can sleep in my bed, Mulder."

"No, I won't kick you out of…"

"I meant," I interrupted him as he was repeating himself. "You can sleep in my bed, next to me."

Now it was my turn to blush. Unfortunately a subtle reddening of the ears didn't cut it for me, my cheeks had to burn bright red.

"Scully," he chuckled. "Are you coming on to me?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Mulder," I scolded him but couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. "NEXT to me."

"Alright, alright," he grinned.

"Now, I have to go get ready, Mulder."

"Yeah, I'd like a change of clothes as well," he said and followed me to my room.

I went to my closet to find something to wear. I quickly decided on a pair of skinny, red jeans and a white top with a colorful print. As I turned around I was stunned. Mulder had shred all of his clothes except his boxers.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly as he saw me standing there, paralyzed. "I didn't even think about it!"

"No, no, it's okay. I just didn't expect you to… but it's not a big deal, Mulder. Nothing I haven't seen before."

I pulled myself together and put the clothes I was gonna wear down on my bed.

Mulder chuckled and lifted his bag up on the other side of my bed, standing right in front of me.

"So what should I wear?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I giggled. "What have you brought?"

"Hm…" he looked through his bag, at the stuff that had seemingly been thrown into it.

"How about these?" he asked me holding up a pair of light blue jeans.

"They're nice," I told him nodding my head approvingly. "New?"

"Yup, bought 'em last week," he informed me as he dug in to his bag again in search of a t-shirt to wear.

I went to my dresser to find a more suiting bra than the white cotton one I was wearing. As I found one matching the red satin panties I was wearing, I put it down on top of the rest of my clothes and began undressing. As I changed out of my bra, I had the courtesy to turn around so I was standing with my back to Mulder. As I had fastened the red bra I turned around to find Mulder, still only in his boxers, standing completely motionless with his eyes fixed on me.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he realized he'd been caught and he cast his eyes shamefully downwards towards his erection.

I couldn't stand the guilty look on his face, and instantly went around the bed to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay," I told him taking his hand in mine.

"We should get dressed," he said in a whisper. "Sorry I looked at you."

"Mulder," I raised my voice slightly, tilting his face upwards with my hand.

His eyes searched mine. I didn't know what they were looking for. As he wet his lips with his tongue, I felt my stomach flip-flop. And as his eyes dropped downwards towards my bosom, it started tingling everywhere.

"They're bigger," he said very quietly.

I didn't have to ask what he was talking about, his direct stare towards them made it very clear.

"It's the bra," I told him, looking down at the satin push-up bra I was wearing.

He shook his head. "I noticed it when I first saw you today. And I felt it earlier when I… touched you."

I didn't quite know what to say. My bras had seemed a bit tighter recently but I hadn't thought it was noticeable.

"Well," I began. "My body will keep changing till I'm in my mid twenties."

"Really?" he asked in a whisper, his eyes still on my breasts.

His fingers were trailing patterns up and down my sides and my whole body longed for more contact.

"Yes," I remembered to answer his question.

My hands moved to my back and unclasped the bra. Mulder pulled the strops down my arms and let it fall to the floor. With his hands on my hips he moved me backwards and I sat down on my bed. He kneeled in front of me, between my legs. His eyes travelled to my mine, and I noticed they were darkened with lust.

"Beautiful," he told me in a whisper.

My breath got caught in my throat. I awaited his next move in anticipation. At last his right hand moved up from my hip, slowly caressing the skin on his way, to my breast. We both groaned as he took it in his hand. My already hardened nipples got even harder. His mouth descended on my other breast. I leaned back in pleasure, closing my eyes, while holding my weight up with my hands behind me on the bed. It felt so wonderful to once again feel him express his love for me physically and I realized how much I'd missed it. After a while he moved his mouth to my other breast. His tongue was circling my nipple before he sucked it into his mouth and gently teased it with his teeth and tongue. Then suddenly his hands were on my hips again and his mouth wasn't anywhere on my body. I whimpered at the loss of contact and opened my eyes to see what he was doing.

He was looking at me. His green eyes filled with lust stared directly into mine. He lowered his face towards me and kissed me hard on the mouth. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and happily dueled with my own. I moved one of my hands into his hair, only supporting my weight on one arm now, and I moaned into our kiss as I ran my fingers through his magnificent hair. My nipples were poking into Mulder's chest and every time he moved slightly to kiss me more passionately the friction send a wonderful sensation from my nipples straight to my wet center. I think Mulder could feel how soaked my panties were as they were pressed against his stomach. Next thing I know he was trying to pull my underwear down. Happy to oblige, I lifted myself from the bed, my feet on the floor and hand on the bed, as we were still kissing passionately. As he got them over my ass I helped him pull them down my legs. He broke our kiss as he threw my damp underwear away and stood up to remove his own boxers.

I moved back on the bed, eager for him to join me, resting on my elbows as I watched him step out of his black boxers. I heard him groan as I was looking very hungry towards his erect manhood. It was actually throbbing under my gaze. As my eyes caught his once again he moved down over me. I spread my legs and he settled between them, his hard member teasing my sex. I pulled my legs up and he took his cock in his hand to guide himself into me as I was wet and ready for him.

Then, just as he was about to push into me, he stopped moving. He was looking down at me, his eyes boring into mine. He took a sharp intake of breath and leaned his head down so our noses and foreheads were touching. I moved my arms from his strong shoulders into his messy hair and kissed his lips gently.

It was all the encouragement he needed. Without further hesitation he carefully began pushing into me.

"Feels so good," he panted, as he'd guided the head of his penis into me.

"Mmh," I agreed, hardly able to confine myself - God, I'd missed being close to him like this.

Panting, our faces still close together, he moved deeper into me. He was gentle, careful not to hurt me. And even though we'd been together so many times before I could clearly feel that it had been a while.

As he was buried to the root inside of me his hands moved up my arms making me stretch them on the bed over our heads and his hands intertwined with mine. Then slowly he started pulling out of me until only the tip of his penis was still inside and then, gently, he thrust back in. He did this over and over again, every time moving a bit faster, thrusting a bit harder in to me. Our faces were still close and we were both panting hard, groaning, and moaning. As he moved faster, putting more force into every stroke, I could feel a familiar tingle starting to build in me.

"Scully?" he asked out of breath.

"Close…" I moaned. "So - close, Mulder! Please!"

"Jesus, Scully," he groaned.

"Yes, yes, GOD YES!" I exclaimed arching my back, pushing my breasts further into his chest, as I came hard.

"Scuuulee!" Mulder came himself, with a hard thrust, breathing my name in a groan, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

We caught our breaths, Mulder laying collapsed on top of me. Minutes past like this.

"We should probably get dressed," he said still a bit out of breath as he'd pulled out of me and was getting up from the bed.

"Yeah," I breathed content. "Do you think you could kiss me before though?"

He smirked and let out a laugh. I took the hand he offered me and he pulled me up from the bed and held me in his arms as he descended his lips to mine.

"I don't regret this, Scully," he assured me as he pulled out of the kiss. "But was it a mistake?"

"I don't wanna think about that right now, Mulder. Maybe it was but I don't care. Let's just enjoy ourselves while you're here, okay? We can worry later, which I'm sure we will."

He laughed again, God I'd missed his laughter. I kissed him one last time before picking out some clean underwear. This time I decided on a matching black bra and panties similar to the red I'd worn. I looked at the time and realized we should get dressed in a hurry. I told Mulder and he nodded, quickly pulling his jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt on. As I got dressed I found some black pumps to wear with my outfit while Mulder simply put on his sneakers. As I began applying some make-up Mulder wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder and meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," he told me smiling.

"You already told me," I grinned at him. "When you were seducing me."

"_I _was seducing _you_?" he chuckled.

"Alright, I might have had something to do with the seduction. But you started it, mister!"

"I started it?" he raised his eyebrows. "You took your bra off, Scully."

"You were touching me. My sides. You know I can't control myself when you touch me," I said and gave him a mischievous look in the mirror while I put lipstick on.

"Alright, how about this? We're both equally responsible," he suggested.

"I like the sound of that," I smiled at him. "Equal."

He smiled back at me and then his hands started to roam. They had been around my waist but now one of them was under my top heading for my breast while the other squeezed my hip.

"Hey!" I said and his hands stopped what they were doing. "We're supposed to just be friends, Mulder."

He broke into a laughing fit at this comment. "Scully, I don't know if you remember this, but not ten minutes ago I was inside of you."

"That very well might be," I couldn't help smiling. "But we're already late and if you don't cut it out you'll be inside of me again within the next ten minutes as well."

He fought very little to keep the smirk off his face. "You're right," he gave in and went back to wrapping his hands around my waist. "Friends hug, right?"

"Sure, Mulder," I rolled my eyes at him and let him be while I applied the rest of my make-up. Truth is, I loved being close to him, and I took my time with the make-up even though we were late.

Forty minutes later Ashley, Mulder, and I walked into the bar where we usually hang out before the clubs opened. Riley and RJ were already there. They'd already got drinks for themselves so Ashley went to get some for the rest of us while Mulder and I sat down next to each other on the bench by the wall. Mulder shrugged off his black leather jacket and helped me out of my own white trench coat. Riley and RJ looked at each other at this action and shared a grin. They were sitting in chairs opposite Mulder and I so I kicked them both to wipe the smiles off their faces. As they were wincing in pain, Mulder looked confused but seeing the smile on my face seemed to explain the situation.

"Here you go!" Ashley came back with three beers and handed one to me and one to Mulder.

I took a big sip of mine. As I looked up again Mulder was grinning.

"What?" I asked him.

"You have a little something…" he said with a smile and wiped some foam off my upper lip.

"Thank you," I nearly whispered looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"No problem," he smiled back down at me.

When I was able to tear my eyes away from his, I found Ashley, Riley, and RJ smiling knowingly at me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Luckily Ashley saved me by diverting the conversation.

"So, Mulder," she began. "How long are you in town for? The whole weekend?"

"Yeah, I'll probably leave early Sunday though. I promised my mom to visit."

"Yes, he's a mamma's boy," I said making my friends laugh.

"Am not!" he defended himself.

"Are too," I simply said.

"Well, at least I'm not daddy's little girl," he gave back, making them laugh even harder.

"Oh, shut up," I shook my head at him and took another sip of my beer.

We played some cart games at the bar and downed a few beers. After we'd been there for nearly an hour some people we knew from campus showed up and they joined us at our table. The bar was louder now. There was a few people dancing to the music at the small dance floor and everyone was talking and laughing.

"I didn't think you were going out tonight, Ms. Scully," a blond haired young man said as he sat down on the bench next to me.

"Oh, hi, Terry!" I smiled and gave him a small hug. "No, I wasn't, but I changed my mind."

Terry was my tutor; he was a few years older than me and studying Physics as well. We'd quickly become friends and he'd asked me when we'd met at campus earlier if we would see each other at the bar later. At that time, I hadn't been planning on going out so I'd told him no. He was nice to talk to. If I had a problem regarding our field of study he was always willing to help but we'd often met when we were going out as well and I'd learned he was a funny and nice guy as well as a great physicist.

Mulder had been leaning over the table, talking to Riley. I don't know how long I'd been talking to Terry, but it must have been some time, because Mulder decided to cut in.

"Hey, do you have some gum?" he asked me sweetly.

"Sure," I chuckled at him and dug some up from my purse. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said very sincere, looking deep into my eyes - I'm not sure why he was so thankful for a piece of gum, but it made me smile like a fool.

As I turned around I saw Terry was looking at me slightly questioning.

"Oh, Terry, this is my friend Mulder," I introduced him.

"Terrence Fischer," Terry smiled at Mulder, reaching his hand out for Mulder to shake.

"Fox Mulder," he told him and they shook hands.

There was something odd about the way they looked at each other. As if they were trying to read the other person. But due to the number of beers I'd already had, I hardly thought about it at the moment.

Before long it was time to leave. The clubs had been opened for a while now and were sure to be buzzing with people. Five guys had joined us at the bar and we walked to the club together. There was Terry, my tutor; Jamie, Terry's friend; Al and Stu, who studied American History with Riley; and Jack, from my and RJ's Physics class. Ashley was walking besides Jamie and Terry, she'd hooked up with Jamie once before and they were holding hands while walking. Jack and Riley were walking together - they'd never met before but seemed to get along great. RJ walked with Al and Stu, they'd met before and had quickly become buddies. And finally Mulder and I walked side by side.

"So, you only hang out with guys, Scully?" he asked me teasing, but I could feel his slight discomfort.

"I guess so," I'd never really thought about it before, but actually Ashley was my only female friend from college. "And Ashley of course."

"Well, I'm glad you've made a lot of friends, Scully," he said sincere and took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "You deserve good people around you."

"Thanks, Mulder," I smiled at him. "Mostly I'm with Ashley though. And sometimes Riley and RJ hang with us. Most of my friends here I just see at campus and when I'm out on the town."

"What about Melissa? You see her a lot?"

"Sure. We visit each other a couple of times a week. I often see her at the club as well, we might meet her tonight."

"Sweet," Mulder nodded - Melissa was like an older sister for him as well, just like Charlie was like his younger brother too. The only one in the family he didn't get along with was my older brother, Bill - it had only gotten worse since Bill found out about us, by walking in on us as I'd just given Mulder a blowjob.

Soon we all arrived at the club. And sure enough the place was buzzing. We were lucky enough to find a few available tables at the back. We pushed them together and sat down. While Mulder and Riley went to get us all drinks from the bar, Terry moved over to sit where Mulder had sat - next to me.

"So, you wanna dance?" he asked me smiling.

"Sure," I nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled us onto the dance floor.

We danced wildly to the loud, familiar beat. I loved to dance and when I'd been drinking I felt like I was actually good at it. I laughed with Terry as he swirled me around. The lights were flashing in every color imaginable. When the song ended and faded into another equally familiar tune, I looked towards our table. Mulder and Riley had returned with the drinks.

"Let's go get something to drink," I said to Terry, speaking close to his ear so he could hear me over the loud music.

We walked through the crowd towards our table, holding hands so we wouldn't get separated. As we'd managed to escape the people surrounding us I let go of Terry's sweaty hand and sat down in Mulder's lap.

"Missed me?" he asked me, smirking.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Terry's smile fade as I giggled and said: "A little."

Mulder kissed my cheek and I giggled content and kissed his forehead in return. Then I slipped into the chair next to him, instead of sitting in his lap.

"What did you get me?" I asked him, cautiously eyeing the drink in front of me.

"A Screaming Orgasm," he chuckled.

"Mulder!" I laughed and hit his arm.

"Sorry," he said not looking the least apologetic. "I told the bartender to make me the best drink they served. I didn't think it would be something so vulgar. After all, we're just friends, right, Scully?"

"Right," I agreed with him but our eyes were boring into each others, telling a completely different story.

I took a sip of my drink and was surprised by the taste.

Mmh, it's actually really good, Mulder. Try it," I told him and held the glass up to his mouth.

He drank while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Nice," he smiled. "Am I forgiven then?"

"Of course you're forgiven," I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good," he laughed and grabbed my hand as he went back to drinking the beer.

As we'd been caught up in our own conversation and each other, we hadn't noticed some women had joined our table. One was practically sitting in Riley's lap, batting her eyelashes at him, while two other were sitting between the other boys, seemingly deciding who they were interested in, and enjoying the free drinks that kept presenting themselves until they'd made their choice. Jamie and Ashley seemed to be off dancing and I gazed towards the dance floor to see if I could spot them. They weren't to be seen, however, there was a very familiar girl dancing with a strapping young man very close to our table.

"Melissa!" I yelled at her but she didn't seem to hear me.

Mulder looked towards the girl I was hollering at and a smile spread on his face.

"Hey, Melissa!" he bellowed and this got her attention.

She let out a squeal and basically pushed the guy she'd been dancing with out of her way to get to us sooner.

"Fox!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug as he got up from the chair.

"Melissa," he chuckled. "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she let him go.

"I'm with Dana," he told her and gazed down at me.

"Of course, who else would you be with?" she grinned. "I meant why are you here with Dana, silly?"

"It'd been a while since we'd seen each other," he shrugged and smiled at her.

"Oh, Fox," she chuckled a bit to herself as she took in his appearance and brushed some hair out of his face. "You should get yourself a haircut, young man!"

"Okay, mom," he rolled his eyes at her.

She just laughed and sat down next to him.

"Why haven't you told me he was coming?" she asked me accusingly.

"I didn't know," I chuckled. "He just surprised me by showing up today."

I looked to Mulder and he smiled at me, making me blush slightly. I quickly looked away but Melissa had noticed our exchange.

"Oh, tell me you haven't!"

"Haven't what?" Mulder asked her, playing dumb, as I was sure he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh my God, you did, didn't you?" she was shaking her head.

"Did what?" I just asked her, quietly taking a sip of my drink.

"YOU HAD SEX!" she exclaimed, making the whole table turn towards us, and making me cough as I was drinking.

"Melissa!" I admonished her. "Keep your voice down!"

The others seemed to get the hint and went back to their own business as I blushed like never before.

"Sorry," she just laughed. "I can't believe you."

"_She _seduced _me_," Mulder told her smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure she did," Melissa laughed.

"Hey! I thought we were equally responsible?" I said and hit Mulder's arm again.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Dana!" he held his hand up in mock surrender.

"I hate you, Mulder," I told him bluntly and turned slightly away from him but I couldn't quite stop smiling.

"I know you do," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "Wanna dance?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him and got up from my chair.

He guided me to the dance floor with a hand on my lower back.

"Wanna join us, Melissa?" he asked her.

"Sure," she laughed at us and then the three of us moved onto the dance floor.

We began dancing and were having a great time, laughing and messing about. After about five songs, Melissa met up with the guy she'd been dancing with earlier though and carried on where they'd left off. Mulder and I kept dancing together, a bit closer together for each passing song. Not long after we were pressed together, my arms around his neck and his arms dangerously low on my back. As we moved I could feel the stubbles on his cheek and I couldn't help myself. I kissed his chin, lingering on the rough feel of his unshaved but sweet skin. As I looked up he was smiling down at me. I smiled back and before I knew it he leant down and captured my lips with his. His mouth moved hungrily over mine and I moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly, I felt someone poking my shoulder. It turned out to be Ashley and she was smiling like a fool.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed with the interruption.

"Riley and the guys are having some beer competition. They wanted me to go get Mulder."

"They want me to be in the competition?" he asked, looking happy about being included.

I couldn't help smile at how cute he was.

A few beer competitions, countless dances, many laughs, a few stolen kisses, the occasional inappropriate grope, and several hours later we were back at the apartment. Jamie and Ashley quickly disappeared into her room and after locking the door behind us Mulder and I went straight for my bedroom.

"That was a fun night!" he chuckled as he'd closed the door behind him.

"Yeah? Wanna have some more fun?" I asked him teasingly, pulling my top off.

"I'd love to have some more fun with you, Scully," he smirked and licked his lips.

Laughing, groping each other, awkwardly undressing, and kissing we stumbled from the door to the bed. I don't think I've ever laughed as much during intercourse as that drunk night with Mulder. One moment I was screaming with pleasure and the next I was bursting with laughter. We changed position every fifth minute: we started with me on top, then I was on my knees and he was pushing into my sex from behind, then I was on my side as he was straddling one of my thighs, then I had my legs over his shoulders as he was on top of me, and finally I was on top again but I was still with my knees on the mattress as he thrust upwards into me. I enjoyed every stroke, every kiss, and every playful bite to the fullest. I enjoyed the countless numbers of orgasms the man was able to provoke in me and I enjoyed it as he finally came inside of me.

Spent, I fell asleep on top of him.

The next time I opened my eyes, sun was streaming into my room and Mulder was carefully trying to push me off of him. I snuggled closer to him but he was persistent in trying to get me off so I finally moved, thinking he'd become too hot during the night. When I moved, however, he stormed out of the bed and out of the room. Confused, I sat up in the bed. As I heard him retching in the bathroom I quickly grabbed my panties and the Mulder's long sleeved t-shirt from the night before and ran after him.

He was kneeling naked on the bathroom floor, throwing up into the toilet. I sat down next to him and soothingly stroked his back.

"It's alright, Mulder. I'm here," I soothed him.

He kept retching for a few minutes. He had his arms crossed, resting on the toilet seat, and resting his head on his arms. As he'd been done throwing up for a little while but wasn't moving, I realized he probably didn't want me to see his face right now.

"Can I get you something, sweetie?" I asked him, still caressing his strong back.

"Water," he breathed down into the toilet, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Okay. I'll be right back," I told him and kissed the back of his neck before closing the door behind me to give him a bit of privacy.

I waited a few minutes as I'd got the glass of water before I knocked on the door. He said I could come in. He's just washed his face so I sat the glass down by the sink and grabbed him a towel.

"Thank you," he breathed and dried his face before taking a big gulp of water.

I got him his toothbrush as well and as he'd brushed his teeth we returned to bed.

"Thank you," he said again as I snuggled up to him.

"It's alright, Mulder," I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek tenderly.

He breathed content and we fell back to sleep.

The next time I awoke it was because the front door was opened and closed. When I heard someone lock it, I didn't worry though. I ran my hand over Mulder's chest, enjoying having him next to me. I rolled onto my back and checked the time on my phone. It was 1.22 in the afternoon. I stretched and climbed out of bed. Careful not to make too much noise I gently closed the door behind me.

I found Ashley frying some bacon in the kitchen while drinking orange juice.

"Morning," she told me happily.

"Good morning," I smiled back at her as I sat down by the table. "Jamie gone home?"

"Yeah, he just left," she nodded.

"How was it then?" I asked her grinning slightly.

"It was nice," she smiled. "Actually, it was real nice, Jamie's sweet. Of course it was a bit awkward as we were done and had to listen to all the sex noises coming from your room…"

"What?" I laughed. "Oh no, we didn't!"

"Didn't what? Have sex? You sure did and you went on for more than an hour!"

"I know we had sex, Ashley!" I grinned. "I just didn't think we'd made that much noise."

"Well, I'll be surprised if any of our neighbors got any sleep," she chuckled as she saw me blush.

"Was that you retching your guts out earlier, by the way?" she asked me.

"No, that was Mulder," I told her. "I think that beer competition was a little too much for him."

"Men!" Ashley grunted and laughed - I laughed with her.

A few minutes later I went into the bedroom with a plate of toast and bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Scully?" Mulder mumbled as I sat down by his side.

I put the plate and glass on the nightstand and leaned down to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Mmh," he groaned as I pulled back. "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Want some?"

"Mmh, please," he smiled and sat up.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him as he'd eaten some.

"Yeah much," he nodded. "Thank you, Scully."

"It's okay," I smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Hey, it's fine," I told him taking his hand. "You're human, just like the rest of us, Mulder. You don't need to be strong all the time."

"Well, I'm glad I'm better now," he smiled again and squeezed my hand. "And last night… I really enjoyed it, Scully."

"So did I," I grinned a bit.

At that moment I realized I didn't want to be just friends with Mulder. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. How much I'd missed being with him. I watched him eat the rest of his breakfast and felt a blush creep onto my face as these thoughts haunted me.

"Are you okay, Scully?" he asked me frowning; of course he'd noticed the change in me.

"I'm fine," I smiled the best smile I could muster, as I wondered if Mulder felt the same way as me - did he still want to be with me like I wanted to be with him or had he just missed the sex? Was he still in love with me?

"Are you sure?" he didn't seem convinced.

"Yes," I chuckled at his persistence and felt my stomach flip-flop as I realized he certainly still cared for me. "C'mon, Mulder, let's go watch some TV."

I took his hand and pulled him out of the bed. As I began walking to the door he stopped moving though.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking back at him over my shoulder.

"I don't know if you've noticed," he chuckled, a smirk on his face. "But I'm not wearing anything, Scully."

I looked down and realized that he was indeed very naked. I felt the warmth in my cheeks as they reddened again. He let go of my hand, still smirking, and went over to his bag and dug out a pair of black Nike shorts and a white tank top - he didn't even put on boxers. As he was dressed we went into the living room and flopped lazily down on the couch.

He was sitting in the middle of the couch and I was sitting close by his side, careful not to sit too close. After a few minutes he put his arm around me though and pulled me close to him. I sighed content and snuggled even closer into his side. His warm hand was running up and down my naked leg - I was still only wearing panties and his t-shirt. We were quickly losing interest in the episode of South Park we were mindlessly watching, and as I noticed the bulge in Mulder's shorts I couldn't care less how Kenny died in this episode or even muster a laugh when Cartman uttered one if his familiar funny lines.

I was surprised when Mulder pulled my leg over his, making me straddle him in the couch, but pleased as well. His hands stroked my thighs making me squirm in his lap. I ran my hands down his strong upper arms, squeezing them as I sway my hips on his hardness. He intertwines his hand in my hair and kisses me sweetly. I respond by running my own fingers through his hair and returning his kiss, gently massaging his tongue with mine. After a few minutes of this pure heaven Mulder pulls back. I look questioning up at him.

"Do you remember?" he asks me smiling sweetly.

I have no idea what he's talking about and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"July 31 2009," he smiles and waits for me to remember.

July 31 2009… the day before we made love for the first time. We'd been in my room, listening to some music. We'd been making out and… and I'd swayed my hips just like I'd just been doing, making him come in his shorts.

As he saw the wicked smile on my face, he knew I remembered.

"I never understood why you did that," he smiled at me. "It was quite nice, don't get me wrong."

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "It just felt right. And I'd been considering sleeping with you for a while; I could feel I was nearly ready. Seeing the joy on your face, knowing I'd made you that happy… I guess it was the last push I needed. As I went to sleep later that night I couldn't stop thinking about it. I dreamt of you that night, of making love. And I knew I was ready."

"I'm glad I never knew you were thinking it was about time, I don't think I would have been able to think about anything else. I'd been ready since that beautiful March morning you dropped all of your clothes for me."

I instantly knew he was talking about the first time we saw each other naked.

_We'd been in a relationship for nearly a month, and he'd slept over since it was a weekend. He'd still been sleeping on a mattress on the floor back then but as soon as we were both up he'd joined me in the bed. We kissed, still in the exploring state of our relationship. We'd only been wearing out night attire: Mulder in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and me in shorts and a top. I'd wondered… wondered if he'd let me watch him. I hadn't known how to bring it up though. But I knew I'd show myself to him if he wanted me to. I'd snuck my hand up under his t-shirt, trailing my fingers through the hair that let down into his pants. He'd pulled out of the kiss and watched me with interest. I'd held his gaze. Then he'd asked me, asked me if I would like him to pull his t-shirt off. I'd nodded. He stood up from the bed and pulled it over his head. I sat up and admired his toned and lean chest and stomach. After taking in his entire upper torso I'd asked him to drop his pants as well. I'd been afraid he'd laugh at me but he didn't. He pulled his pajama pants down and stepped out of them. Then he'd hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers looking questioning at me - I'd nodded again, and he'd stepped out of his last piece of clothing. His penis had been slightly hard, not fully erect but not entirely soft either. As I'd watched him for a while he said my name and looked expectantly at me. I knew what he wanted. He wanted what I had wanted. I got up from the bed and began undressing. As we were standing naked in front of each other, admiring each other, I saw his penis harden before my gaze. It sent a swarm of butterflies flying around in my stomach. We stepped towards each other simultaneously and he put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. As we hugged, my breasts were pressed against his chest and his still hardening erection was poking into my stomach. We'd began kissing again. Slowly. We lay down on the bed, exploring each other's mouths in earnest. As he grew harder and harder against my thigh I felt more and more nervous. I wasn't ready for this. It was all too much. It was wonderful but this didn't come now. Not yet. I'd been afraid of hurting Mulder's feelings but when I pushed him away and told him I wasn't ready he just smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. He'd said he knew I wasn't and that he hadn't planned on taking it any further just yet._

"You said you hadn't planned on taking it any further," I reminded him with a smile.

"I hadn't," he grinned. "That doesn't mean I didn't want you. Every time I masturbated after that, all I could think about was being pressed close against your naked body, inches from being inside of you. And I masturbated a lot."

"Pervert," I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I still masturbate a lot," he told me grinning.

"Mulder!" I yelped and shook my head. "I don't need to know that!"

"C'mon, Scully… don't tell me you don't…"

Before he could finish his sentence I covered his mouth with mine. His hands went to my hips and he squeezed them firmly as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection clearly against my wet center. I moved back slightly so I could stoke him through the shorts. He groaned into my mouth and his hands went into my hair, deepening the kiss. Then, just as I had one hand by Mulder's nape and one cupping him through his shorts, a laugh interrupted us. We instantly looked up to see Ashley, arms crossed and eyes glistening with tears from laughing, standing at the end of the couch.

"Ashley!" I tried to interrupt her laughing fit as I removed my hand from Mulder's bulge.

"Oh sorry…" she dried her eyes. "I was just expecting you to be sleeping, imagine my surprise to find you like this."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," I rolled my eyes but smiled, nonetheless.

"Anyway, your sister called, Dana. She couldn't reach your cell so she called me."

"Oh, I left it in my room."

"I'm sure you did," Ashley carried on. "Anyway, she asked if you were home, so I told her you were. She's coming over in an hour or so."

"Okay, thank you, Ashley," I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know if you wanna go to your room and take care of that… thing," she pointed towards the evident erection in Mulder's shorts.

His ears reddened and he pulled me closer, so I could hide him from Ashley.

"Never mind her," I told him as Ashley walked to the kitchen.

"Let's go to my room and I'll make it go away," I added in a whisper, playfully breathing into his ear.

He smiled mischievously at me and then we ran to my room.

I pushed him down on the bed and kneeled on the floor. Mulder knew what this meant and he groaned in pleasure at the thought of what was about to happen. I tried to make it last but not long after we'd entered my room I swallowed as Mulder came in my mouth.

"Fuck, Scully," he let out a breath as he opened his eyes again - I was glad he'd missed this, secretly so had I.

We decided to take a shower before Melissa came over and ended up showering together. Of course this meant more sex. As we came out of the bathroom 40 minutes after going in, freshly showered and freshly fucked, Melissa had arrived.

The four of us spend the rest of the day together laughing like never before. We talked about all of the crazy stuff that had been going on in the club last night, we played a few games of Trivial Pursuit, Melissa and Ashley teased me and Mulder a bit, we watched a movie, made dinner, ate dinner, all in all we had a wonderful day together. It was late before Melissa went home, and when she did Mulder and I went to bed. We kissed and caressed each other while talking about all the things we'd been through together. I think we'd been talking and kissing for an hour when I felt Mulder's chest rise and fall in a familiar rhythm under my head. He was sleeping. I yawned and snuggled closer to him as I succumbed to sleep as well.

The next morning he left after breakfast. It was his birthday and he was taking the train back home to be with his mother as he had promised. I'd given him his birthday present first thing in the morning while we were still in bed. It was a book called: 'An Uncensored History of America's Top Secret Military Base' by Annie Jacobsen and it was about Area 51, he loved it of course. We made love before leaving bed that morning. Gently for the first time that weekend.

Now he was gone. We hadn't talked about our relationship. We were still 'just friends'. But we'd made love and kissed and hugged all weekend. I was confused. I knew he loved me. We'd always love each other. But was he still in love? Had something changed over the past month and a half? Had we slept together because we hadn't known what else to do - because we felt safe with each other? Or was he still as in love as I was?

A terrible thought hit me. Had he kissed, or maybe even had sex, with someone else? Was that why we hadn't talked about our relationship? Was he involved with someone in California? Nothing had felt different when we were together this weekend. But we hadn't talked about it. And most importantly we weren't together, if he'd had sex with every other girl attending Berkeley I had no reason to be jealous - he wasn't mine. I felt my insides hurt at the thought of him being with someone else. I imagined a tall brunette with large breast running her hands all over his naked chest. I felt as if I was going to be sick.

It sucked being just friends with Mulder.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed and added this story to their favorites and are following - your support got me writing on this wonderful story again. **


	19. Home Again

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Thank you to all those who keep reading this story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Scully is back home with the Scully clan and she's once again faced with the difficulty of being just friends with the guy whom she loves. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Home Again

In three days I was going home. Just for a few days but I looked forward to it. I missed my family. And Thursday was Thanksgiving. It would also be the first I returned home after starting college. Melissa and I were taking the train Wednesday after our last classes before the Thanksgiving break. That cold November Sunday I was studying with RJ. We both majored in Physics and it was easier to study when we had someone to ask if there was something we were in doubt about. We were finishing up when we began talking about something other than Schrödinger's cat.

"So are you going home for Thanksgiving?" he asked me as he typed something into his computer, without looking at the keyboard.

"Yes," I smiled at him, happy at the prospect of going home. "I leave Wednesday after class with Melissa."

"That's nice," he nodded and looked at the computer screen again to see what he'd typed. "You have a brother as well, don't you?"

"I have two brothers actually. An older and a younger."

"Wow, big family, huh? And your parents are still together? That's close to a miracle in this day and age," he chuckled.

I laughed with him and finished typing into my own computer. I saved the document and closed the laptop.

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving as well?" I asked him, sighing as I leant back in my chair at the table in the kitchen/living room in my apartment.

"Nah," he shook his head, avoiding eye contact as he looked at his computer screen.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Well, my mom and dad are divorced. And I guess my dad thinks I'm spending the holiday with mom because he told me he was going to spend it with his girlfriend's family. And mom thinks I'm spending it with dad because I spend it with her last year, she's invited all her friends over."

"I'm sorry, RJ," my heart sunk as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's okay," he laughed trying to be cool about it. "I don't wanna spend it with dad's girlfriend anyway. And I don't wanna ruin my mom's party either."

"I don't think you'd ruin it for her, RJ! You're her son…"

"Dana, it's alright," he smiled at me. "Of course I'd love to spend Thanksgiving with a loving family like you. But I don't want to be with my mom or dad as it is right now, I'd be alone both at my mom's and with my dad. Then I'll rather just stay at the apartment."

"You can come with me!" I exclaimed before I even knew what I was saying - but as I said it I didn't regret it, it was the perfect solution.

"Excuse me?" he chuckled.

"You said you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with a loving family. What's wrong with mine?" I giggled.

"Dana," he shook his head. "That's very nice of you but I don't think your family would appreciate it if you brought a stranger home for Thanksgiving…"

"Are you kidding me? My mom would literally kill me if she knew one of my friends was spending Thanksgiving alone in his apartment and I didn't do everything in my power to get him to join us!"

"She would _literally_ kill you?" he laughed.

"Alright, maybe not literally," I rolled my eyes. "But she'd kick my butt. C'mon, RJ! I'll ask her if it makes you feel better. I mean, I know she'll say yes, but I can call her if you want me to."

He thought about it for a little while, and then a smile spread on his face.

"Okay!" he said.

Of course my mom had suggested inviting RJ as soon as I told her about his situation. RJ seemed in higher spirits after this, I think he was happy about spending Thanksgiving a place he felt welcome. He'd really become one of my best friends in the short time I'd known him and I would have hated for him to be alone on a special day like Thanksgiving.

As RJ went home later that Sunday I was home alone. Ashley was at Jamie's place, they'd started seeing each other more and more after ending up together every time we went out. I put my earbuds in my ears and turned on the mp3 player in my phone as I sat by the window and listened to some music looking out at the depressing fall weather. It was raining. I was thinking about Mulder. It'd been over a month since he'd visited. I tried to imagine what he was doing right now. Every time I did this I imagined him kissing a beautiful woman. His hands caressing her like they'd use to caress me. Undressing her. Admiring her beautiful body, she had longer legs than me - much longer, her breasts were bigger, her stomach was flatter and she didn't have any freckles. A tear ran down my cheek as he made love to her.

I talked to Mulder almost every day. He never mentioned that he was seeing someone but that didn't stop my mind from imagining these horrible scenarios of him being with beautiful women. Women I could never compete with.

I was listening to the song 'Genius' by Inara George when my ringtone cut in. I looked at my phone and saw it was Mulder calling. I smiled and hit the green button, earbuds still in my ears, lifting the phone to my mouth.

"Mulder," I said smiling into the phone.

"Scully," he chuckled. "You're supposed to introduce _yourself_ when you answer the phone!"

"Why? You don't know who you're calling?" I teased.

"I give up," he laughed.

"Of course you do. You give up and I win."

"Whatever…"

"I always win, Mulder."

"You do not!" he argued.

"Yes, Mulder. Yes I do."

"Whatever you say, Scully."

"See, I won that argument as well."

"Alright, you always win. Happy now?"

"Very," I chuckled.

"Good," I could feel the smile in his voice. "How are you, Scully?"

"I'm fine," I lied; I didn't want to tell him I'd just cried thinking about him. "RJ just went home so I'm a little bored now."

"RJ? Oh that's nice. He seemed like a great guy. So you've just been hanging out with him and Ashley today then?"

"No, Ashley's not home. She's been seeing Jamie a lot, you know the guy she slept with while you were here? I think they're dating."

"Cool, good for her," he said but he didn't sound like his usual self - I wondered what was up with him.

"Yeah. So how are you, Mulder?"

"Same old, same old," he sighed. "Your mom called me last night though."

"She did?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes," he chuckled slightly. "Apparently she misses me - can't blame her, I am pretty loveable."

"You're very loveable, Mulder," I told him, it was meant to sound sarcastic but it came out flirting instead - I was thankful he couldn't see me blush over the phone.

"Why thank you, Scully," he sounded pleased with himself. "Anyway, she invited me over for Thanksgiving."

"She did? I can't believe she didn't tell me, I just talked to her not an hour ago!"

"I don't know. She sounded really excited about it so I told her yes. I hope it's okay with you," he added sounding slightly nervous.

"Of course," I chuckled. "I can't wait to see you again, Mulder!"

Oh why did I have to say that? I blushed once more.

"I can't wait to see you either, Scully," he told me happily, making my heart ache to be with him right now.

"What about your mother, Mulder?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Your mom said she'd invite her over for the dinner as well. I'm staying at your house till Saturday and then I'm going to visit mom until Sunday. I'm taking the train to the airport - if you're going back Sunday as well maybe we could take it together."

"I am," I said happily. "I'd like to."

"Great. Melissa coming home for Thanksgiving too, right?"

"Yeah she is. I'm taking the train Wednesday with her and RJ; he'll be spending Thanksgiving with us as well."

"He will?" he sounded shocked.

"Yes," I said. "His parents are divorced and apparently they both thought he'd be spending the holiday with the other one. He was going to be all alone so I invited him home; mom thought it was a good idea."

"That was nice of you," he simply said.

"He's my friend; I couldn't stand the idea of him alone in his apartment while having a great time with my family."

"No, of course not. You're a good friend, Scully."

"Thank you," I said and wondered why he sounded slightly sad.

We talked a bit more back and forth about the holiday and college. When we finally hung up it was time to cook some dinner. I moved to the kitchen, mindlessly mixing a salad and boiling some chicken. My excitement for this holiday grew as I thought about seeing Mulder again. I really missed him. A lot. And the idea of seeing him again seemed to be keeping the images of countless women straddling him out of my head.

Wednesday got closer way too slow. Classes dragged out and studying seemed endless. Eventually the day arrived though and soon enough Melissa, RJ and I were on a train heading home. I was sitting next to RJ and opposite Melissa.

"Mom told me Mulder would stay with us as well," Melissa said after we'd been driving for a good ten minutes, talking about college and laughed about last time we'd been out drinking.

"Mulder is staying at your house for Thanksgiving?" RJ seemed surprised. "You told me you weren't back together!"

"We're not," I laughed. "Mom invited him without even asking me. Apparently she misses him. I'm not complaining though, it'll be nice to see him, of course."

"Of course," RJ chuckled and Melissa laughed with him.

"Shut up, you two!" I blushed.

"You gonna have sex again?" Melissa asked me teasingly.

"You had sex?" RJ exclaimed, making people around us turn their head and look at us.

"RJ!" I hit him on the arm. "Keep your voice down, would you?"

"Sorry," he just grinned. "I just can't believe you didn't tell me, Dana! I mean, of course I saw you making out on the dance floor and gazing at each other the whole time he was visiting but I when you told me you weren't back together I reckoned nothing more happened."

I looked at him for a few seconds before telling him: "I do not gaze at Mulder."

Both RJ and Melissa laughed out loud at this, making me roll my eyes at them.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Dana. I tell you all about my love life."

"Actually I thought Ashley had told you and Riley," I said.

"Well, she didn't," he shrugged. "So when did it happen? Let me guess… hm…" he seemed deep in thought - I laughed at him. "Was it when you got home that night we all went out?"

"Well, yes," I blushed again - he didn't need to know we'd had sex more than once.

"Hey, you'd already done it when I met you at the club!" Melissa said. "I could tell right away," she added chuckling to RJ who laughed as well.

"You did it twice?" RJ grinned.

"Yes… well, a bit more than twice actually," I blushed looking down at my finger fidgeting with a loose thread in my jeans.

"That's the Dana and Fox I know," Melissa giggled. "Why must you always turn into such an animal with him, Danes?"

"Shut up, Melissa!" I chuckled.

We spend the rest of the train ride discussing the strapping fellow we'd seen Melissa dance with the last many times we'd gone out. Apparently they were just having fun, nothing serious - I wasn't surprised by this, Melissa was never looking for anything serious but she had a knack for making guys fall for her, she just didn't know it - I'd be surprised if her dance partner knew they were 'just having fun'. RJ told us about a girl he had a crush on. He wouldn't tell us who it was but I had a fairly good idea, he'd been eyeing a sweet girl, Penelope, from our Physics class for a good while now. She was a quiet but sweet girl but she didn't go out like we did. I don't think RJ knew how to approach her but I'd been talking to her a lot so I decided to ask her what she thought about him as soon as I saw her again.

As we arrived at the familiar train station, my dad was there to pick us up. I couldn't help but run to him and give him a big hug.

"I missed you, daddy!" I told him as he was squeezing me in return.

"I missed you too, baby girl," he said as he let go of me with a big smile on his face.

As he'd hugged Melissa hello as well he turned to RJ and shook his hand. He was kind to my friend but as soon as RJ turned his back to dad to put his bag in the trunk my dad lifted an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was asking me with that eyebrow: _Okay, I like this guy but you aren't dating him, are you?_ I laughed to myself and shook my head in the negative. He smiled again and nodded: _I didn't think so._

Soon enough I was home. I'd really missed being home. And most of all I'd missed my family. I hugged my mom, my brother Bill, I met his girlfriend Tara, I even got a big hug from Charlie - surprised but happy I ruffled his hair. When did he get so damn tall? The kid was higher than me and I was wearing 2 inch high heels. Everybody met RJ and I was happy that they seemed to be taking a liking to him.

An hour after we arrived, my Aunt Katherine, my mother's sister, and her husband, Uncle Stephen, joined us. They lived far away and were spending the holiday with us this year. Aunt Kathy was my favorite aunt and she was my godmother as well. She was 5 years older than mom but they'd never had kids. I'd always wondered why, they both seemed to love kids and they were so great with us, but one summer when I was 14 and I'd been staying with them for a couple of weeks during the holiday I'd decided to ask her. It turned out to be a real sore subject for Aunt Kathy. I remember how there'd been tears in her eyes when she told me they'd found out she was barren years back. That night I'd questioned the existence of God for the first time. How could he not let Aunt Kathy and Uncle Stephen have children? They were such nice people and they loved each other so much, what had they done to deserve so much pain?

We were all sitting in the living room, except mom who was preparing and wasn't accepting help from anyone, talking loudly and laughing with each other. RJ was sitting in the large couch with Bill and Tara and they seemed to be engaged in a very interesting conversation. Melissa, Charlie, dad and Uncle Stephen were playing a card game by the dinner table, it looked like they were teaming up against dad - Uncle Stephen looking at his cards and signing the siblings who were laughing at their dad's frustration.

I sat in the small couch with Aunt Kathy. I'd always been her favorite as well and it'd been a while since we'd seen each other - not since Christmas because I'd been travelling Europe with Mulder during the summer.

"I still can't believe you and Mulder aren't together anymore," she shook her head as she talked low so the other wouldn't hear us. "I was sure the two of you would last."

"I know, Aunt Kathy, you made sure to tell us that as soon as you found out we were dating," I chuckled, remembering how much I'd blushed as she'd talked about how cute our kids would be while Mulder had been standing right next to me.

"So why did you break up? Your mother couldn't give me a satisfying answer to that question when she told me."

"He lives in California," I chuckled. "Isn't that reason enough? We wouldn't see each other for months at a time."

"Oh, Dana! I hope that's not the only reason. Surely you can go a few months without coitus," she said sternly.

I had to laugh at her. Aunt Kathy was a Biologist and she never said sex but always used the term coitus.

"Well, it's not the only reason," I sighed after controlling my laughter. "I would be jealous all the time, Aunt Kathy! How would you feel if Uncle Stephen spent all his time in California with college girls?"

"Point taken," she sighed. "But I'd trust Stephen to be faithful to me, Dana."

"I know, and I guess I'd trust Mulder too. It's just… it felt wrong to ask him to wait for me. I don't know, I guess it's because we're still so young. I don't wanna tie him down. What if he blamed me for it later? I could never live with myself if I knew I'd ruined a chance of a normal life for him. He's had so much diversity already; I just don't want him losing out on anything else. His childhood was violently taken from him; I don't wanna do that to his youth as well. Anyway, if we still love each other when we're done studying, we've promised each other to get back together and give it another chance."

"Oh, I understand, Dana," she sighed after thinking about my explanation for a long time.

"And it's not like we can't be friends and visit each other once in a while," I smiled.

"What? You're still friends?" she seemed surprised.

"Of course! We were friends before we ever dated, why shouldn't we hold onto that?"

"It seems a bit unhealthy to be friends with someone you still have feelings for if you're trying to move on. And what if you visited each other? You wouldn't be able to keep it platonic!" she said wisely.

"Actually, he's already visited me once," I said trying to defend myself, but as I remembered how 'platonic' that turned out I blushed.

"That face says it all," she chuckled. "I heard your mother invited him over for Thanksgiving as well, let's hope you'll be able to confine yourself a bit better this time, huh?" she grinned.

"Oh, don't look so smug!" I told her and sat back in the couch.

She just laughed at me and patted my arm as if she was feeling sorry for me.

"You and Mulder are perfect for each other and you know it," she said as if she was commentating on the weather.

"Excuse me, but I don't know that!" I frowned. "We met when we were 12 and 13 and we've never even been with anyone else! Who's to say he won't meet someone else?"

"See, every time you consider that you aren't perfect together you talk about him finding someone else. You can't even imagine yourself with another guy, can you? And as for your age dilemma; sometime love's simple, Dana. Sometime all it takes is one try," she looked at Uncle Stephen as she said this and there was a dreamy look on her face.

"Really?" I was surprised. "You've never been with someone else than Uncle Stephen?"

"No," she smiled. "I met him when I was 17, he was only 16 and he was so smitten with me. It was very hard to resist him; he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. My friends thought I was crazy for considering going out with someone younger than myself; they would only date guys who'd turned 20. But I decided not to listen to them and not a day goes by without me thanking my better judgment for not listening to my friends."

I smiled at her story. Secretly I was sure Mulder was right for me, I just wasn't sure he felt the same way.

I was still lost in my own thoughts when dad announced he was driving to the station to pick up Mulder. I thought about going with him but I decided not to when Aunt Kathy gave me a look that said she was sure about what I would do. She laughed and winked at me, it was obvious to her that I'd only done it to prove a point, when I declined driving with my father, damn her; why did she have to know me so well.

I went to the kitchen to see if my mother would want some help, and to get away from Aunt Kathy's knowing glances. It turned out mom could use someone to keep an eye on everything since she was in dire need of going to the bathroom. RJ joined me in the kitchen as I was stirring the gravy.

"Your family's really nice, Dana!" he said happily. "I'm so glad I came with you."

"Me too," I smiled at him. "And they seem to like you as well."

"Really? Do you think they like me?"

"Of course," I laughed. "Why wouldn't they, you're a great guy."

"Why thank you," he said rather pleased with himself. "I'm sorry though. You're not my type."

"Oh, shut up!" I giggled. "And what exactly do you mean; I'm not your type? I'm smart and pretty, what's not to like?"

"Well, I don't really go for the whole 'obsessed-with-my-ex' thing…" he drifted off, gaining a hard hit in the chest. "Ouch! And you're too violent as well!"

"I am not obsessed!" I told him raising an eyebrow. "And I only hit people who deserve it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he chuckled as he backed away, afraid I'd hit him again.

Just as I was about to discuss further with RJ a car parked in the driveway. Knowing it was dad with Mulder, I immediately felt a tingle in my stomach and an increase in my heartbeat. As I walked past RJ out of the kitchen to greet Mulder, RJ laughed and muttered: "Obsessed". I was too busy to handle him right now, not too busy to land a perfect punch on his upper arm that had him wincing in pain though.

As I walked out of the kitchen Mulder walked in the front door. We both stood in the hallway and looked at each other for a few seconds before I walked into his arms and he enveloped me in a hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he lifted me from the ground a bit.

"Me too," I agreed and hugged him even tighter.

"Kids! You're blocking the hallway!" dad chuckled as he stood in the door.

"Sorry," Mulder grinned, and I noticed his ears turned red, as he put me down and stepped to the side.

Soon enough Mulder was pulled into the living room by my mother, who gave him a good squeeze and fussed over him, telling him he looked thin and that his hair was too long. The rest of the family gave him hugs and handshakes as well.

"Your family sure likes Mulder," RJ commented as he came to stand next to me in the doorway to the living room, while the whole family, with the exception of Bill who sat in the couch, was welcoming Mulder.

"They've known him for a long time," I pointed out. "We were friends before we went out, you know?"

"Oh really? For how long?" he asked me.

"Basically since the day we met. He was 13 and I was 12."

"That is a long time," he nodded in understanding.

Mulder looked at me over his shoulder. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled back until he noticed RJ by my side. For a second I thought he looked sad but it was gone as fast as it appeared. He smiled friendly at RJ and nodded in a greeting before he was pulled into another hug by my mom.

"You'll be sleeping in Bill's old room along with Dana's friend," mom told him as she guided him out of the living room towards the stairs - RJ and I moved out their way.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scully," he smiled at her, stopping before going up the stairs. "Let me just hang my jacket and I'll put my bag away."

"Oh, of course, Fox," she laughed and helped him out of his black leather jacket and hung it up for him.

Mulder was dressed just as nicely as the last time I saw him. He was wearing black dress trousers with a dark green turtleneck and he looked very handsome, I wanted nothing more than to pull that turtleneck over his head and have my way with him.

"It's nice to meet you again, RJ," he said kindly and shook RJ's hand.

"Yeah, you too, Mulder," RJ smiled. "Even though, that beer competition had me barfing my guts out half the night."

Mulder laughed heartedly at that. "You and me both," he told him.

My mom had disappeared into the kitchen after she'd hung up Mulder's jacket and the rest of the family was once again engaging in conversation and laughs in the living room.

A silence emerged between the three of us in the hallway. RJ sensed I wanted him out, and with a smile and a little chuckle he went back into the living room.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Mulder smiled.

"I'll show you upstairs with your bag," I told him and walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost," I said seriously, trying hard not to laugh.

"Exactly," he agreed chuckling.

We went into Bill's room once upstairs and Mulder put his bag down on the bed before laying down on it himself.

"Long day?" I asked him as I leaned against the closed door.

"Very long day," he sighed.

"Have you had lessons today?" I asked him and moved over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I've been up since 8 and I didn't get much sleep since one of my roommates decided to invite his girlfriend over and… well, they weren't exactly quiet."

"Poor baby," I giggled and stroked his hair.

"That's not even half of it," he breathed. "When I got up and wanted to take a shower my roommate and his girlfriend were in there, taking their time. When they finally finished there wasn't much hot water left and I was late. I didn't think the professor noticed me when I snuck in a half hour late at the lecture but afterwards he told me to stay and he said that he expected more from me. After I was done for the day I raced home and had a decent shower before packing my bag. I don't know why I didn't pack it the night before, I always forget. Anyway, I made myself a quick lunch and just exactly caught the train to the airport. On the plane, however, I was sat next to a mother with a baby who cried the whole way and an old French guy who continued to speak to me in French no matter how many times I told him I had no idea what he was on about! And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the kid behind me starts to swing his legs, hitting me in the back."

"I'm sorry, Mulder," I told him sincere.

"That feels nice," he sighed, not an annoyed sigh this time but a content one, as I kept stroking his hair.

"Good," I simply said. "I think dinner's ready soon, you must be hungry."

"Yeah I am," he agreed. "But my back is killing me, let me just lay here for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled. "Tell you what, when everyone's sleeping I'll sneak in here and give you a backrub, how's that?"

A big smile spread on his face but then he frowned. "That sounds great," he said. "But what do you think RJ will say to that?"

"Why would he care that I give you a backrub?" I chuckled.

He just shrugged and smiled again. "Alright then, it's a deal."

He got up from the bed and stretched.

"God, I really am hungry!" he said and grabbed his stomach.

"Let's go down and eat then. Mom did say you look awful thin," I chuckled as we made our way out of the room.

"It has been a while since she's fed me, I'm sure I must have lost weight!" he said sarcastically.

As we entered the living room Mulder was instantly pulled away from me. Apparently Charlie had a lot to talk about. Dinner was served soon and I sat down next to RJ and Melissa. Charlie was still talking to Mulder and they sat down on the opposite side of the table. As we began eating the small conversations broke up and we all talked together. At the moment Bill and Tara were telling us how they met each other. We hadn't met Tara before but apparently they'd been going out for almost a year.

I quickly lost interest in the story as I noticed Mulder looking at me from across the table though. He smiled at me and winked. I smiled back trying to keep myself from blushing. He continued eating, looking up at me every chance he got. I did the same thing.

It had been a late dinner and when we'd all cleared out mom had desert ready. As we were finally done eating everybody was tired and full. I helped mom clear the table though but as that was done everyone was ready to go to bed.

Mulder and RJ were sleeping in Bill's old room, Bill and Charlie in Charlie's room, Aunt Kathy and Uncle Stephen in Melissa's old room, that was now a study, and Melissa and Tara were sleeping with me in my room. Mom and dad were the only ones that slept like they usually did.

While Tara went to the bathroom to change, Melissa and I got changed in my room. Tara was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor while Melissa and I would share my old bed. Melissa really seemed tired and we went to bed right away. I just couldn't wait till they were asleep so I could go to Mulder.

For a second I wondered if it was a good idea. But I had promised him to do it. I also decided not to kiss him or have sex with him without knowing if he wanted to get back together. I really hoped he wanted to, and I hoped he would bring it up. I was fairly certain it probably wouldn't happen right away but maybe if we could spend some time together for Christmas or during spring break we'd have a chance to talk things through.

Just as I was about to get out of bed and sneak out the door opened. It was Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, Melissa was already sleeping beside me.

"Bill wanted me to switch with Tara," he chuckled.

"Oh," Tara simply said and got up from the mattress. "Well, this isn't embarrassing."

I had a feeling Bill was gonna have to endure a small fight before getting what he wanted. Charlie lay down on the mattress as Tara walked out and closed the door behind her. I knew Charlie was awake but I couldn't really wait anymore. I carefully got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Dana?" Charlie whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just going to the bathroom," I lied; he'd probably fall asleep soon anyway.

"Okay," he mumbled with a yawn.

I snuck out and down the hall to Bill's old room. I carefully opened the door and was happy to find RJ snoring away on the floor and Mulder awake in bed.

"About time," he chuckled as I closed the door behind me.

"You thought I forgot?" I whispered as I crawled into bed with him.

"Nah," he spoke softly. "I knew you'd come."

A shiver ran down my spine - how was it he always had this affect on me?

"Turn around," I ordered him in a whisper.

I thought I heard him mumble something like: "That's my line", as he turned to lie on his stomach but I decided not to comment. I straddled the back of his upper thighs. He was only wearing boxers so his back was naked. I began massaging his neck and shoulders and he immediately groaned softly into his pillow. His skin was so warm and so firm I enjoyed every caress.

"Be quiet," I told him as his groans seemed to get louder.

"Hard when you touch me like this," he murmured but I could tell he tried a bit harder.

I don't know how long I'd been massaging him but I'd been moving lower and lower down his back. My hands were moving over his lower back now and he was definitely breathing harder.

"You're really good at this," he told me.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

I began moving up and down his back with my hands until they were dangerously close to his butt.

"What the hell are you doing, Mulder?" I heard a sleepy voice ask from the floor.

"Nothing," Mulder answered immediately as I stopped my hands on his back.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" RJ demanded to know. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not… touching yourself, are you?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Mulder hurried to say. "My back's just hurting and I was… trying to get comfortable."

"Okay then," RJ said and I could hear him turning around on his mattress. "Goodnight, Mulder."

"Yeah, goodnight," he said.

I kept sitting paralyzed for a few minutes before moving down to lie next to Mulder. I wasn't sure if RJ was sleeping yet so I didn't say anything. Mulder pulled me closer to him and held me in his arms. I enjoyed the closeness and willingly moved further into his side, running my hands over his chest and stomach.

"Thank you for the backrub," Mulder said as RJ was snoring once again.

"You're welcome," I told him and sighed content.

I knew I should have snuck back to my own room but I was far too comfortable in Mulder's arms to move. I knew I should have stopped him when he leaned down and kissed me but I'd missed him too much. I knew I shouldn't have pulled him on top of me but couldn't think about anything else than how wonderful it was to be kissing him.

"No," I managed to break off our kiss as I felt him hard against my inner thigh.

"Please, Scully," he begged me and began kissing my neck.

I couldn't hold back a moan as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot and ran his tongue over it.

"Mulder, we can't do this," I whispered in distress. "RJ's sleeping on the floor!"

"He's sleeping. He won't know," he tried to kiss me again but this time I managed to hold him back.

"Mulder!" I tried to reason with him. "You know we can't do this."

He looked at me for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "You're right. We can't."

I stroked his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. "If RJ wasn't here we could but I can't do that to my friend."

"I understand," he nodded. "And it wouldn't be right."

I was glad he understood. A few moments passed as I stroked his hair and we enjoyed being pressed against each other. Then I saw his eyes sparkle with mischief in the light provided by the moon that shone through the window.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he whispered smirking.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so sweet and so inventive. And he really seemed to want me… and I wanted him. Nothing could stop us from sneaking downstairs and make love. Or at least I didn't think anything could stop us…

"Okay, Mulder," I told him and we climbed silently out of bed.

He took a hold of my hand and we snuck out the door into the hallway. As soon as I'd closed the door behind me Mulder's lips were on mine. He was so passionate; I loved it when he was like this. I entangled my hands in his hair to deepen the kiss and as a respond he slid his hands down from my butt to the back of my thighs before he lifted me up and pressed me up against the wall. I could clearly feel how hard he was and as we continued to make out up against the wall he hardened even further. My hands were grabbing a firm hold of his shoulders as his mouth travelled down my neck and kissed my sensitive skin.

Then there was a bright flash. I'd had my eyes closed as Mulder was working his magic on my neck right below my ear but I'd still been able to see the sudden light. Both Mulder and I stopped our actions the moment we saw the flash, I could feel his heart pounding in his chest against my equally fast pounding heart. Then we heard someone erupt with laughter. A few seconds later the light in the hallway was turned on and it revealed a Charlie laughing so hard he had trouble standing up.

"Shut up, Charlie!" I hissed at him as Mulder put me down. "You'll wake the whole house!"

"Sorry," he tried to whisper still chuckling hard with his phone in his hand. "But this is the funniest thing ever, Danes!"

"Oh, get over it, Charlie! It's not that funny," I said as straightened the oversize t-shirt I was wearing over my panties. "Delete that picture right away!"

"No way," Charlie whispered back with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Charlie!" I was about to set him straight when a door creaked open and the last person I wanted to see right now came out of one of the bedrooms.

"What's going on out here?" he whispered demanding.

"Nothing, dad!" I hurried to say.

"Nothing?" he looked very skeptic.

I must admit, I couldn't explain this away with nothing. Mulder and I both looked insanely guilty, with our flushed faces and ruffled hair. And Charlie wasn't helping anything along with that smirk on his face.

"Charlie?" dad questioned him, knowing he probably would be happy to share judging on his smug expression.

Charlie couldn't confine the smile on his face as he showed dad the picture of me and Mulder. My dad' eyebrows rose in surprise and then he looked down at Charlie.

"Why did you take a picture?" he asked him confused.

"Just getting her back for all the times she's teased me," he told dad while smiling self-satisfied at me.

Suddenly I regretted all the times I'd picked on him and teased him about being the youngest.

"Charlie," my dad sounded displeased. "Your sister might have teased you a little but she's never done something mean to you. Do you really think she deserves to be treated like this by you?"

Suddenly Charlie's smile faded. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and he seemed to be thinking about the situation for a few seconds. Then he looked guilty.

"Sorry, Dana," he mumbled.

I just nodded and awaited my dad's reaction to my midnight make out with Mulder.

"Alright, Charlie, go back to bed."

Dad didn't seem to notice that Charlie walked into my room instead of his own.

"Dana," dad sighed. "Mulder… what's going on?"

"Nothing," I began but dad cut me off.

"I don't think nothing is gonna cut it this time, Starbuck!"

Oh dear, he used my nickname - he only did that when he was proud of me or the exact opposite of proud.

I had no idea what to tell my dad. How could I explain what we were doing?

"We were just…" I began but I couldn't finish.

I looked to Mulder behind me for help but he was looking equally distressed, not to mention irresistible as he was still only wearing his boxers. I quickly looked back at my dad.

"Go to bed, kids!" he sighed. "I won't mention this again if you don't give me reason to."

He didn't have to say that twice. Mulder and I quickly made our way into each our room.

Embarrassed and disappointed by the night's events I went to bed and fell asleep quickly, wanting the day to end as fast as possible.

…

The next morning when I woke up I quickly made my way downstairs. Charlie wasn't up yet and I really didn't want to be near him that day. RJ was just leaving Bill's old room when I entered the hallway.

"Oh, good morning, Dana," he smiled at me as he saw me.

"Morning," I yawned and stretched as I walked over to him.

"You slept well?" he conversed as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure," I half-lied, I really didn't want to talk about last night. "And you?"

"I slept okay too," he nodded. "Mulder woke me up at one point though, groaning."

"He did?" I chuckled under my breath at RJ's scrunched face.

"Yes, he said his back was hurting."

"He told me about it yesterday as well - apparently it'd been an uncomfortable flight."

"Poor guy," RJ said. "You should give him a backrub or something."

"Yeah maybe," I tried to conceal my grin.

Most of the family was already up and enjoying the breakfast my mom had put on the table. I saw Mulder sitting next to my aunt, chatting away. As he noticed I'd joined the table he smiled at me and gave me an apologetic look. I just smiled back and looked equally sorry about having been interrupted.

"Dana, could you go get your brothers and Tara? They're the only ones missing," mom said just as I was about to sit down.

"Oh… yeah, sure."

I had a feeling why Bill and Tara hadn't joined the breakfast table yet and I wasn't very eager to find out if it was true so I decided to get Charlie first. I considered waking him by splashing cold water in his face - but I knew that would only give him more reason to be mean to me so I decided to take the high road.

As I'd got him up and he'd made his way downstairs I moved to Charlie's room where Bill and Tara had been spending the night. I carefully knocked on the door. No answer. I listened for any strange noises by putting my ear towards the door but the only thing I could hear was Bill's snoring. I was thankful I didn't have to interrupt my brother having sex so I opened the door.

I hadn't been expecting Bill to lie on a mattress on the floor. Apparently Tara hadn't been happy about the way he'd sent Charlie out to fetch her so he could get laid. I had to agree with her, if it was me I'd be fairly annoyed with him as well.

"Bill, get up!" I said and kicked lightly at his mattress.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Mom has breakfast ready and she wants you down to eat with the rest of us," I told him.

He sat up and nodded in understanding. He blushed slightly as he realized I knew he'd had a fight with Tara. I decided not to rub it in.

"I'd wake her with a kiss and an apology if I was you," I told him smiling as I stood in the door.

"Thank you," he smiled back, relieved I didn't tease him too much.

I went downstairs again and sat down between RJ and Charlie. I ruffled Charlie's hair to let him know I wasn't that angry at him anymore. He smiled thankful up at me.

I looked up to see Mulder smiling at me again. He winked letting me know he thought I did right by Charlie. As Aunt Kathy had engaged in conversation with mom and since Mulder was done eating, he grabbed his cup of coffee and got up to sit down next to Charlie.

Charlie looked slightly terrified at first but as Mulder began asking him about how school was going Charlie relaxed and was smiling again.

After this little breakfast scene things got hectic. Mom was working hard in the kitchen and she ordered Melissa and Aunt Kathy to help her. Tara, who I'm sure wanted to make a good impression, offered her assistance as well. Dad and Uncle Stephen went for a long walk so I was left with Bill, Charlie, RJ and Mulder. We decided to play a game of Trivial Pursuit. After a few minutes Melissa managed to escape the kitchen, claiming she needed to go to the bathroom, and she joined us. Charlie soon got restless and bored with the game. When he suggested going outside to play some soccer in the garden Bill, RJ and Melissa were happy to join him. I was just about to say yes as well when I caught a knowing glance from Mulder, telling me he had other plans.

"I-uhm… No, Charlie, I don't really feel like running around. Have fun though."

"What about you, Mulder?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Nah, no thanks. My back's still hurting from the flight yesterday. Those small seats combined with an impossible, kicking kid just isn't good for a guy's backside."

When the others went out into the garden I looked to Mulder to see what he wanted. He looked serious which made me slightly nervous.

"I really need to talk to you, Scully", he said in a low voice.

"Okay, Mulder", I nodded.

"Can we go to your room? I don't want to be disturbed."

"Sure", I agreed and got up from the floor.

We walked in silence up the stairs and into my room. Mulder sat down on the bed while I closed the door behind us. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Whatever he wanted to talk about, it was really serious.

He was looking down towards the floor, his fingers fidgeting with the material of his sweatpants. I just looked at him, waiting. After a few minutes I couldn't stand the silence and the waiting anymore.

"Mulder?" I said quietly.

He looked up and I could see the tears glistening in his beautiful, green eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Scully."

* * *

**Ahhh! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Sorry, but I needed to update and I just couldn't resist teasing you a wee bit. Please review. :-**


	20. The Truth

Chapter 20 - The Truth

_"Mulder?" I said quietly._

_He looked up and I could see the tears glistening in his beautiful, green eyes._

_"I can't do this anymore, Scully."_

My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it'd pound right out of my chest. I couldn't breathe proper and I couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood rushing to my brain. This was it. Mulder had gotten tired of playing games. I was holding him back. He needed to move on, be free of me. I understood him but my heart still broke. I understood him but it was hard to know I was no more than a clingy ex girlfriend when I longed for him. I didn't want to understand him.

Pictures flashed before my eyes. Mulder smiling. My mother and father in a loving embrace. My siblings: ten years younger, running around our garden, chasing each other. Mulder laughing. My father reading me Moby Dick the night before he left. My mother kissing my cheek and telling me how proud she is the day I won an award for my science project. Melissa comforting me after I got bullied in school. Bill giving the guy that bullied me a wedgie. Teaching Charlie to play soccer. Mulder hugging me. Mulder kissing me. Mulder making love to me. I realize this is all the good things in my life that pass before my eyes - and I realize life will never be good again. Everything good has already happened. Now there's only growing old and dying left. And there's no one to grow old with. No chance I'll ever be happy again. I see the pictures through a fog now. I wonder why they're so distant when they were clear a minute ago. I'm losing them, losing my happy memories. Sadness and fear consumes me.

I realize I must be dreaming and violently open my eyes. I'm on the floor in my old bedroom. I look up and see Mulder's concerned face. He's frowning and he's biting his lower lip.

"Are you alright, Scully?" he asks worried.

"I… what happened?" I feel disorientated.

"I don't know…" he says as he helps me up from the floor and sits me down on my bed. "You just collapsed! I was about to go get your parents but then you opened your eyes. Are you sure you're okay, Scully? Have you been feeling ill?"

He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts the back of his hand to my forehead to see if I'm running a fever.

"I-" my voice breaks over as I finally remember what happened - Mulder trying to tell me he's moving on, the memories that flashed before my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Good," he nods and gives me a vague smile.

We're both silent for a good minute - I don't want to push this matter but I need to get it over with. There's a lump in my throat and a strain on my heart but I break the silence.

"You… you were about to say something?" my voice comes out high in a whisper.

"Well…" he scratches the back of his head and his ears redden. "It can wait. Until you're feeling better!"

"No-no, it's okay, Mulder. Whatever it is, just tell me now!" I nearly beg of him.

"Well, ehm… you see the thing is… I…" he stands up and begins pacing back and forth in my room. "This is so hard for me, Scully!"

"Just say it, Mulder!" he's getting on my nerves now, stalling, making up excuses, drawing out my pain.

He looks at me slightly surprised and I realize how snippy I was. I can't seem to care at the moment though. He's about to break my heart into a billion pieces, the least he can do is get it over with quickly.

There's a knock on the door followed by my mother sticking her head in.

"It's nearly time to eat, you two," she smiles. "You should get dressed and come down, okay?"

We both nod and Mulder even finds it in his heart to smile at her. Unfortunately mother notices my lack of enthusiasm.

"Are you okay, Dana?" she asks concerned.

"I'm fine," I nod. "Just a bit tired, I guess."

"Oh well, you can have a nap after we've eaten, sweetheart."

"Yeah sure," I shrug.

She closes the door again and Mulder faces me. His eyes gaze into mine and he frowns again. Probably noticing the lack of spark, the lack of life that usually lies behind my blue pools.

"So?" I merely say to him. "Tell me whatever you want to tell me so we can get dressed!"

"Ehm…" he bites his lower lip again. "I feel that… Scully, I just can't… well, I enjoy our friendship it's not that I just… well…"

He sighs deeply and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, Mulder!" I snap at him. "Just get it over with!"

"I-" he looks hurt, the bastard actually has the nerve to be hurt because I'm losing my patience with his nonsense. "It can wait till after we've eaten."

"Then get out so I can change!" I sigh and roll my eyes again.

"Okay," he nods and leaves the room.

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes but I daren't start crying now. Not unless I want to break down and let everyone know how weak I am. I take a deep breath and walks to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I'm out again in five minutes, not savoring the feel of the hot water against my skin as I use to. I pull my bag up from the floor and set it down on top of the lit to the toilet. I shake my head as I realize I've only brought ridiculous underwear, my subconscious hoping I'd have Mulder's eyes upon me while nearly naked. I put on a black g-string and a matching bra, while feeling my heart ache at the thought of never being intimate with Mulder ever again.

I walk to the closet in my room where I've hung my clothes. I want nothing more than to slip into something comfortable - like sweatpants and a jumper - but I know if I do that people will know something's up. Therefore, I put on the new grey skirt I've bought for the occasion that reaches just below my knees and the classy white shirt I ironed the day before. I put on the dress shirt first and then pull on a pair of natural thigh highs. Then I pull the skirt on and zip it in the side. I make sure the back of my shirt is tugged in before I move to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

"You've showered?" Melissa asks happily as she's standing in the door between my room and the bathroom.

"Yep," I answer her, keeping my eyes on the mirror.

"Could you turn that off?" she asks with a laugh motioning to the blow drier.

"I'm done in a minute," I tell her slightly annoyed.

She just shrugs and walks back to my room to change into her own Thanksgiving outfit.

As I turn off the blow drier I pull my hair back in a ponytail. I don't even bother to put on any makeup.

"So where did you and Mulder disappear off to?" Melissa winks at me as I walk into my room. "It was too cold outside for me so I went back inside to join you guys but you weren't there."

"We were here in my room," I sighed, leaning against the door, waiting for her to get dressed.

"I thought so," she chuckled. "Is that why you showered?"

"Actually I can be in a room with him without fucking him, Melissa!"

Melissa stopped in the middle of the act of pulling her nylons on - she looked up at me in shock.

"Sorry, Dana," she said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended," I huffed. "I'm going down now - hurry up!"

"I- alright," Melissa said as I left the room and headed downstairs.

Mulder was standing in the kitchen as I entered it. He was wearing khaki chinos and a crewneck dark blue sweater. He smiled at me and I nodded at him, trying to smile back but somehow not able to.

I helped the rest carry the food to the table and soon we were seated around the table in the dining room. My mother and father sat in each end of the table and I sat down on the side of the table next to my father with Uncle Stephen on my other side. That way I figured they'd make conversation and I wouldn't have to say anything. Charlie sat down opposite me, next to Aunt Kathy.

We all said prayer and dad was just about to cut into the turkey when mom interrupted.

"Bill!" she exclaimed making everyone look at her. "I think we should all say something we're thankful for before eating."

"Mom!" Charlie whined. "What is this? An American sitcom?"

"Can't we just eat now?" Bill joined his younger brother's side.

"I think it's a good idea!" Melissa commented.

"Me too," Jill joined in.

"Da-ad! Do we have to?" Charlie looked hopeful to his father.

Before answering dad looked at my mom. She gave him a nod and a stern look.

"Yes, son," he said to Charlie. "We have to! I'll go first."

He leaned back in his chair and looked around the table and then gave a small laugh.

"I'm thankful I have such a beautiful and loving wife, who's able to perform miracles every day."

Everybody went: "Aww," at dad's words. I simply thought to myself he was exaggerating slightly. Miracles? Really?

"Now you go, Dana," dad nudged my shoulder and smiled at me.

Normally I would be nervous about having to come up with something but I couldn't find it in myself to even care.

"I'm thankful I've made new friends," I said looking down at my empty plate, not even caring about the fact that I had friends.

"That's me!" RJ exclaimed sounding happy and everybody laughed at him.

They all took turn giving thanks and laughed and smiled at each other. I didn't even listen anymore. Not until my mother said: "Your turn, Fox."

I looked up and saw him giving me a small and insecure smile.

"I'm thankful you all consider me a part of this family enough to invite me to spend this special day with you," he said sincerely.

"Oh, Fox, you'll always be a part of our family, no matter what," my mother told him and gave his arm a squeeze.

I imagined myself: forty years old coming home for Thanksgiving, Mulder being there with his thirty year old wife and his two kids.

People continued being thankful around the table while my mind wandered…

Mulder sleeping in the room next to mine with his wife, listening to her chant his name: "Fox! Fox! Oh, yes, Fox, you're so big, I love it when we have sex for hours!"

"Dana!" dad interrupted my depressing thoughts. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"Yes," I simply answered him and noticed everyone else was eating.

I picked a few random things and put some on my plate. I even ate a bit of turkey and mashed potatoes. Then I pictured Mulder's son. He looked so much like Mulder. He called him dad and he called me… Aunt Dana? I felt sick to my stomach and got up from the table.

"Dana?" dad took my hand.

"I'm not feeling too well," I told him having no trouble being sincere. "I need to lie down."

"Alright," he nodded, clearly reading the queasiness in my face. "Tell me if you need anything, honey."

"I will," I nodded and bolted.

I heard my mom ask loudly where I was going and I heard my dad answer her.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I wasn't feeling sick anymore. Just bad. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. I tried to clear my head, not think about my future. I tried narrowing it down to not thinking about Mulder, which was harder. I couldn't get him out of my head. I should have never ended it with him. Of course, we could never be together forever. I wasn't his soul mate after all. I was just about to give in and cry when I heard someone open the door.

"Dana?" he sounded worried, closing the door behind him.

"Really? Dana?" I got up from the bed in anger. "Have we come to that, _Fox_?"

"N-no! Scully! What's going on?" he took a hold of my shoulders trying to calm me but I shook him off and took a step back.

"Tell me, Mulder!" I demanded. "Tell me what you so desperately needed to tell me earlier!"

"I-no! Not when you're like this, Scully!" he shook his head.

"C'mon, Mulder," I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be such a pussy! Just get it over with. Tell me you don't love me anymore! Tell me you can't ever touch or kiss me again because you need to move on! Just say it, Mulder."

"Scully," his voice was so emotional it spooked me and I let him wipe the tears off my cheeks - I hadn't even realized I'd finally spilled them.

"Don't feel sorry for me!" I shook my head slightly. "You're entitled to move on and enjoy your life, Mulder."

"Scully!" he was laughing now.

I looked up at him with a frown - he might be relieved but he didn't have to rub it in.

"I don't wanna end it with you, you silly, beautiful woman," he said and kissed my tears away. "I wanted to tell you I can't have this casual relationship with you anymore. I can't stand wondering about who you're kissing and touching when we're not together. I want to be the only one entitled to your kisses, Scully. I… I want to get back together!"

"Mulder…" I had no idea what to say - other than: "God, I love you!"

A smile lit up his face. We both knew no more words needed to be uttered. I could see in his eyes, feel it in my heart, that he was telling me the truth as he could see it in mine, and feel it in his own.

I stepped closer to him putting my hands on his chest and he put his arms around me.

"What did you tell everyone when you left the table?" I asked him biting my lower lip to keep myself from kissing him.

"I told them I was feeling poorly myself - I wasn't lying either, I couldn't eat another bite when I knew you were up here feeling bad! Your mom was afraid I got sick at the table and demanded I go upstairs and lie down," he answered fast, moving his head down closer to mine.

"I love my mom!" I sighed and smiled for the first time since my breakdown.

"Me too," he mumbled as I moved my hands to around his neck and into his hair. "But not as much as I love you!"

"That's probably for the best," I whispered back just before our lips met.

"Mmh," he said as our mouths crashed.

I felt a fire built inside of me as his lips moved against my own. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue made contact with my own. I couldn't help moan into our kiss, which made Mulder even more passionate. It seemed Mulder got tired of bending his head to kiss me, and I had to agree it was straining in my own due to the height difference, so he reached down and put his warm hands on legs. He moved his hands up, pushing my skirt up as a result, until his hands were on my hips. He groaned as he noticed I was wearing thigh highs. He lifted me and I crossed my legs around him. As we were finally level he moved one hand into my hair, the other holding on to me, making sure I didn't fall backwards, and he deepened the kiss. At last he needed air and broke the kiss, planting kisses down my neck instead. I couldn't help moan in pleasure as he knew all my sensitive spots.

"Mulder…" I had enough mind still to remember something. "We should- oh dear God, Mulder!"

He'd moved his kisses to right below my ear, and the movements he made with his tongue had me squirming against him.

"The door," I managed to pant as he kept his attack on my neck going. "Need to lock- the door!"

"Mmh," he agreed humming against my neck. "Key?"

"In- dresser," I breathed heavily.

He removed his mouth from my neck and walked to the dresser, still carrying me. I figured I'd repay the favor and began kissing his chin moving down to his neck.

"Ah," he groaned as I began my onslaught. "Which…"

"Top," I mumbled against his sweet skin.

He managed to find the key rather quickly and walked fast to the door, put the key in and turned it the right way.

His mouth found mine again and we kissed eagerly as he began moving towards the bed.

I gasped in surprise, breaking off our kiss as a result, as we hit a wall.

"Sorry," he looked apologetic into my eyes, his own eyes black with lust. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I smiled at him and moved some hair out of his forehead. "I just thought you were heading for the bed."

"I was," he smirked. "But I couldn't see where I was going."

"The wall will do," I grinned mischievously, noting we were standing against the wall next to the closed door to the bathroom.

"The wall it is," he nodded and licked his lips. "Now undo your shirt."

"Mmh," I sighed and began undoing the buttons. "You lose the sweater then."

He pulled the thing over his head, undressing himself of his t-shirt as well, and threw the garments to the side. I'd unbuttoned my shirt and Mulder helped me pull the thing up from my skirt which was still around my stomach. He pushed the shirt open and his hand immediately pushed its way under my bra to fondle my breast. I moaned as he massaged it and he bit his lips as he watched his hand play with my breast. My own hands moved over his well trained upper body. His firm chest, his taut stomach, his strong shoulders, and down to his biceps and triceps, flexing as he touched me.

He moved his right hand from my breast and began paying the same attention to my other breast with his left hand while his right one was now cupping my sex. I moaned as he pushed my g-string aside and began exploring. I couldn't hold back an: "Oh, God!" as his thumb circled my clit a few times. Now two of his fingers were playing with my opening. I couldn't help bucking my hips, wanting his touch. His hand that was still playing with my breast pinched my nipple just as he pushed his two fingers into me.

"Mulder!" I exclaimed in ecstasy at the sensation.

He slowly pulled his fingers out before slamming them back in. It felt exquisite and I relished in the feel for a few minutes before remembering to please him as well. I reached down and undid his belt - "Yes", he thrust his fingers back inside of me - unbuttoned the button in his pants - "Mmh", he extracted them again - unzipped them letting them fall to the ground - "God", back in - reached into his boxers and took his hard cock in my hand. He'd stopped moving his fingers now, buried deep inside of me, as I began stroking his member.

"Fuck," he uttered as I sped up and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Have to stop," he managed to breath after a few minutes.

I loved the feel of his cock in my hand but I wanted him inside of me bad, so I stopped with the stroking and began pulling his boxers down. He extracted his fingers, making me whimper involuntarily, and helped me push them down, now pooling around his ankles along with his chinos.

He held one arm around me, so I wouldn't fall, and guided his penis to my opening with his right hand. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Scully," he spoke with a husky voice that made me moan slightly. "I love you so much."

We were looking into each other's eyes now. Our heads moved together and we kissed gently, his tongue nearly caressing my own. It felt heavenly and I could feel my nipples harden through my bra against his chest. He pulled out of the kiss and looked straight in my eyes as he entered me.

I moaned loudly and couldn't help closing my eyes at the wonderful sensation of his hard cock entering my wet and ready pussy. He bends slightly in his knees and then pushed me up against the wall as he entered me again and again, his hands grabbing my ass.

I could a familiar tingle build inside of me. I was about to come.

"Faster," I managed to pant. "Please, Mulder!"

He sped up, fucking me mercilessly up against the wall, his balls smacking against me with every thrust making a noise that seemed to echo in the room. I could feel myself tense, every muscle in my body spasm as his pace kept climbing. Finally it all exploded inside of me as he took one last thrust inside of me burying his cock to the hilt. Everything was pleasure and joy - blood ringing for my ears, fireworks before closed eyes - and then I was back in my room again. I was lying on my bed now; Mulder had just put me down, standing on the floor between my legs. I notice he's still hard, he didn't come with me. He steps out of his pants, boxers, shoes, and socks, now standing naked and hard in front of me.

I bite my lip and watch him. He unzips my skirt and I lift my butt so he can pull it off of me. I sit up and remove my shirt and bra, throwing it behind me. He licks his lips as I lay back down again, still breathing hard, my breasts swaying. He pulls my g-string down as well and discards the silly piece of material.

He sets his knees down on the bed between my legs, pushing them further apart, and bends down to kiss my stomach. My hypersensitive body jumps at his feather light kisses. Slowly he kisses his way to my breast. He's gentle, kissing my entire breast except my hard nipples begging for his mouth. Then he places one little kiss on my sensitive peak, making me squirm underneath him and moan loudly. He runs the tip of his tongue over it. And then without warning he sucks it into his mouth and attacks it with his tongue. I feel a new fire ignite within me. As I'm nearly out of breath he stops and moves onto my other breasts. He does the same thing to my other nipple, before getting back up, leaving me panting.

I notice how hard he is now as he stands on his knees between my legs. His erection is red, with all the blood running to that particular body part, nearly purple. He grabs a firm hold of my hips and pulls me up from the bed, my opening towards his erection, my back still making contact with the soft sheets.

He looks down as he enters me and the primal look in his eyes at watching us connect is so intense I can feel my orgasm beginning to build rapidly. As he's pushed all the way in he takes a deep breath, bites his lip with closed eyes, and revels in the feeling of being joined. He opens his eyes and looks down at me as he begins moving inside of me.

This is a position we've never tried before but as we start making love I have no idea why we haven't tried it. We can watch each other, he can touch my breasts, and he's able to go very deep like this. I repeat his name as he hits my g-spot with every thrust. Quickly he picks up his pace, pushing hard and fast into me.

"Oh fuck, Scully," he groans. "I love the way your breasts move!"

My legs are crossed around his waist as he fucks me hard, pushing into me with abandon. It feels like I'm having orgasm upon orgasm.

"I'm gonna come!" he warns me, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Fuck, Scuuu-leee!"

It feels like my orgasms peak into a big climax and I scream out his name as well as he's coming inside of me.

Our bodies are covered in sweat as we lie down next to each other on the bed, still naked and breathing harder than ever.

"Best… sex…" he pants. "Ever!"

"Agreed," I close my eyes and try taking deep breaths.

As we catch our breaths I cuddle up to him and he puts his arm around me.

"How did you last that long?" I ask in wonder. "I mean, usually when we haven't had sex in a while it's over a bit sooner."

As I've spoken I realize, I could be indicating that he's had sex with someone else recently. I bite my lip in anticipation of his answer.

"Well…" he sounds embarrassed and I have to sink - has he really been with someone else? My Mulder!?

"Right before we ate I took a shower and - well sometimes I masturbate to relieve some stress, and the thought of you being mad at me and…"

"Mulder!" I interrupted him with a laugh. "You filthy boy!"

"I know," he laughed with me. "But you're right. If I hadn't done that almost right before this, it would have been over in 5 minutes tops."

"Well, I'm glad you did it then," I sighed and pressed myself further into his side. "Because this was amazing!"

"Do you think they heard us downstairs?" Mulder asked seeming a bit worried.

I hadn't even thought about the fact that we weren't alone in the house while we were making love - it had just been the two of us in the world.

"I hope not," I mumble and kiss his chest. "But I think someone would have tried to interrupt us if they'd heard."

"True," he sighs content. "Can I ask you something, Scully?"

"Anything," I tell him as I keep planting small kisses on every piece of skin I can reach.

"Have you… have you been with anyone else?" he finally manages to utter.

I stop kissing him and look into his eyes as I say: "I haven't even kissed another guy, Mulder."

"Really?" he asks relieved.

"Yes," I nod and smile.

"That makes me very happy, Scully! I mean if you had, I'd get over it, but I just can't stand the thought of someone else… having you."

"I know what you mean, Mulder," I tell him. "So you haven't..?"

"Haven't? Oh! No, of course not," he chuckles. "I rarely even go out. Let alone think about being with someone other than you."

"Great," I smile and reach up to kiss him. "I don't want to share you!"

"And I don't want to be shared," he mumbles against my lips.

We lie back down and enjoy being with each other a little while longer, we're still naked and I can feel something run from my opening down my thigh.

"It's gonna be hard," Mulder sigh.

"What is?"

"Being together but apart. Living so far from the one you love."

"I know it is. These past months have been hard enough, but we have years to go," I sigh distressed.

"But you know what, Scully?" he says sounding very serious.

"What, Mulder?"

"We're gonna make it."

I think about his words for only a small moment and then I know it too. We _are_ going to make it! It's not just a feeling, it's something we know, it's the truth.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you all for following this story to the very end - your support has been great and made this into my most successful story so far._

_Did you all like this ending?_


	21. Before The Beginning And After The End

Epilogue

Before The Beginning And After The End

My second year of Middle School, starting 7'th grade. I'd found our new classroom and sat down in the front. I'm one of the first pupils there, geeky Dana, meeting early. I push my curls out of my face and sigh. I remind myself not to say anything today. Last week I got braces on and since then I've been in fear of the moment someone notices. As if being called ginger and hobbit every day isn't enough.

I notice the clock on the wall that says it's almost 9 o'clock. More people fill the classroom now. No one sits next to me, not that I expected anyone to. It's the same people as last year and they all know it's better to stay away from me if you don't want to be bullied. I hold my breath as Diana Fowley enters the classroom followed by her regular close friends. She looks down at me and laughs as she walks past me to the back of the room, her friends laugh with her. I feel like crying but I know that won't help anything. I reach into my backpack next to me on the floor and get my notebook and start doodling to keep my mind off Diana.

"Alright," our English teacher, Ms. Collins, makes everyone stop talking about their vacation and sit down in their seats.

I close my notebook and look up at Ms. Collins. I instantly notice the boy standing next to her. He's tall for a kid our age, he has dark brown hair, wearing a dark grey hoodie, black jeans, and red converse. He's looking down to the floor and I notice his eyes are green. I can't stop myself from thinking he's cute.

"We have a new boy this year," Ms. Collins informs us smiling at the new kid who smiles back nervously. "Fox just moved here with him mom from Massachusetts."

"Fox!?" Alex Krycek exclaims in a laugh and the rest of my classmates laugh with him.

"Actually, it's Mulder!" he says, giving Alex a deadly stare. "People call me Mulder."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you went by your last name, Mulder," Ms. Collins smile at him.

He just nods, seemingly accepting her apology.

"Well, Mulder, we need to find you a place to sit," she says and looks around the classroom at the empty seats here and there. "Does anybody volunteer to offer your new classmate a seat?"

"You can sit next to me," I say without even thinking, blushing a deep shade of red as Diana and her friends laugh loudly.

Mulder's eyes meet mine and he smile at me and nods appreciative as he sits down next to me.

The next day I'm feeling a bit better than the day before. That new boy, Mulder, had smiled at me. He hadn't said a word to me, but he hadn't indicated he didn't like me either. He had to be aware I wasn't popular by now but he still willingly sat next to me.

He was already sitting in the seat next to mine when I walked into the classroom that day. He looked up and smiled as me as I walked to our desk.

"Good morning," I said cheery smiling back at him.

"Morning," he nodded, his eyes lighting up.

I sat down next to him and got my homework out. There hadn't been that much the first day and it hadn't been challenging at all. I sighed as I opened the textbook.

"Did you find our homework easy as well?" he asked me knowingly.

"Yeah," I chuckled, covering my mouth slightly as I spoke so he wouldn't see my braces. "I'd expected it to be tougher this semester; I just hope it won't be like this all year."

"I agree," he nodded. "Hey I forgot one, can I borrow a pencil from you?"

"Sure," I smiled and dug one out from my bag and handed it to him.

Our fingers touched as he took it from my hand.

He was just about to say something, when Diana and her friends interrupted.

"Oh, look who's making friends!" she squealed and her friends laughed with her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mulder knit his eyebrows and asked her.

"Diana Fowley," she told him proudly. "You'll soon find out some students at this school are much better than others, Fox. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

She smiled at him and my stomach churned, I thought I'd finally found someone I could talk to but of course Diana had to ruin that for me as well.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Mulder said coolly, making me break into a smile.

Diana didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on her pale cheeks. As she narrowed her eyes at us she suddenly smiled and laughed.

"Dana!" she said and pointed towards my face. "Have you got braces?"

I quickly covered my mouth and could feel the blush on my cheeks. I saw Mulder give me a small smile as Diana went laughing down to the back of the classroom with her friends.

"Don't worry about it," he patted my back. "It'll be off in a year or so. And you look pretty anyway."

"I do?" I whispered in amazement, nobody had ever called me pretty before, beside my dad and some other family members.

He bit his lower lip and nodded, his ears reddening.

"Thank you," I managed to tell him before our teacher walked into the room and silenced the class.

I was actually happy as I walked to school. Third day of 7'th grade and I'd already made a friend. Well, I think I had. I'd never really had a friend before, besides my sister, brothers, and cousins. It was definitely different between Mulder and me. But it was a good different.

"Hi, Mulder," I greeted him as I sat down next to him. "Are you always here so early?"

"My mom drops me off so she can get to work on time," he smiled at me. "So yes, I am."

"I like to be here early," I contemplated. "I walk almost 15 minutes before I have to so I can be here early every day."

"That's good, because then I only have to spend 5 minutes alone," he chuckled.

"Works out fine," I nodded and grinned with him.

As we were free, we walked outside together.

"So are you walking home?" he asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. "It's a 30 minute walk, I take the bus when it's too cold, but I like walking."

"I'm supposed to take the bus," he says biting his lip.

"Where do you live?" I ask him.

He tells me his address and I nod as I know where it is.

"I live right on your way," I smile at him. "About halfway between your house and school."

"Really? That's cool, maybe I could see where you live sometime?" he asks me slightly nervous.

"Yes, I'd like that," I nod and bite my lip.

"I… I could walk you home right now?" his eyes widen with excitement.

"But that's a long walk for you, Mulder!" I say surprised.

"I don't mind," he smiles happily.

"Okay," I chuckled. "You can walk me home."

We talked as we began walking. Everything with Mulder seemed so much easier than with other people. It was like we'd known each other for years, rather than days.

"But why were you hold back a year?" I asked him confused. "You seem smart enough."

"I- I missed school a lot last year," he said, sounding sad.

"Have you been ill?" I wondered.

"No, no I haven't been ill. I… I lost someone," he whispered that last part.

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely, taking a hold of his hand as we kept walking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have a younger sister named Samantha," he said after a moment of silence. "One night our parents left us home alone while going to our next door neighbors. I don't remember what happened. But I lost her. Samantha."

"Oh, Mulder," I stopped walking and took his other hand in mine as well. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded looking down, mumbling; "Thank you."

"Did you find out what happened to her?" I asked him, thinking she was dead.

"There was no trace of her anywhere. No ransom note, no phone calls, nothing to offer any hope. She's just gone," he shrugged his shoulders. "I've never told anyone about this before, no one except a shrink my mom made me see back home."

"I'm glad you told me, Mulder. And I hope you find her some day," I said squeezing his hands.

He looked surprised into my eyes.

"You really think I might find her?" he sounded hopeful.

"There's no way of knowing if she's alive but there's no way of knowing if she'd dead either. That means there's still a chance you'll find her," I said rationally.

"The shrink told me I should accept I was never going to see my sister ever again," he said, his voice breaking.

"What do you want to believe, Mulder?"

"I…" he smiled at me slightly. "I want to believe there's hope."

"Then believe that," I smiled back at him.

He nodded and we began walking again. My left hand still holding his right one as we made our way towards my house. We walked in silence, a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

"This is it," I said and pointed as we neared my house. "Do you know where to go from here?"

He looked up and down the street and nodded. "Yeah, I should be able to find my way home."

We stopped at the end of our driveway, still holding hands.

"So…" I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mulder."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you, Scully."

I was a bit taken aback that he'd called me by my last name but liked the sound of it, nonetheless.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For listening to me, being so nice to me. You're a good friend," he smiled.

"You're a good friend too, Mulder," I told him happy he'd called me his friend.

"I should get going," he said looking down to our linked hands.

"Bye," I nearly whispered as we let go of each other.

"Bye, Scully," he smiled and walked down the sidewalk towards his own home.

I sighed as I walked up the driveway and into my house.

"Young lady," my dad chuckled as he stood inside welcoming me home.

"Daddy! You're home!" I squealed excited and jumped into his arms.

"I've been gone for three weeks and I come home to find you holding hands with boys," he raises an eyebrow at me as he squeezes my shoulder lovingly.

I blush and laugh at the same time.

"Was that Mulder?" mom asks knowingly as she joins our reunion.

"Yes," I smile at her, having told her about the new boy in school.

"Mulder?" dad questions us.

"Dana's made a new friend in school," mom simply tells him smiling tenderly.

(-)

"Do you remember the day we met?" Mulder asks me as we step out of the shower.

"Yeah," I chuckle, digging out some towels from under the sink. "I thought you were cute."

"Did you really?" he grins. "I was such a misfit!"

"Well, you told me I was pretty, with freckles, ginger hair, braces and everything!" I laugh.

"You were pretty," he says honestly, taking the towel I hand him. "Now you're beautiful and very sexy."

"You're still cute," I chuckle as I dry myself.

"Just cute?" he sounds a bit hurt.

"And handsome," I add. "And you dress better too."

"Yeah," he agrees with a grin. "I should hope so."

As I've dried myself I pull my hair out of its bun - I didn't want my hair to get wet - and walk back into the bedroom. Mulder follows me, now dry as well. We begin picking clothes up from all over the room - how did my bra end up in the window?

"We should head down and tell everyone about our great news," Mulder smiles at me and takes my hand as we've dressed.

I look down at our joined hands and remember the first time I held it. I smile at him and I can see in his eyes he's thinking the same thing I am.

"I just realized something, Mulder," I tell him, feeling like I've had an epiphany.

"Yeah?" he takes my other hand as well and kisses my forehead. "What's that?"

"I fell in love with you that day I first held your hand."

"Me too," he says sincerely and I feel my heart warm in a way only Mulder can make it happen.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We stand like this, gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes before realizing what we're doing.

"So you really want to tell everyone?" I ask happily.

"I do," he nodded. "If that's okay with you?"

"It is," I smile, not able to wipe the smile off my face.

As we enter the dining room they're eating pies for dessert, people stop talking and laughing and all eyes are directed at us. We smile at them, still holding hands.

"Mom, dad, everyone," I say. "Mulder and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" mom asks with a knowing smile.

"We've talked about some things…" I say looking up at Mulder.

He smiles back down at me.

"Yeah, and we've decided to get back together," he announces happily.

"I certainly hope so," dad says.

"We kinda heard you up there," Melissa winks at us.

"Heard us?" I ask in shock. "Heard what?"

"Well, first you were yelling at Fox, we couldn't hear what you were saying but…" Melissa began but got interrupted by Charlie.

"You called Mulder a pussy!" he grins, making everyone chuckle slightly, except mom who scolded him.

"Yeah, mom wanted to go up and see if something was wrong but Aunt Kathy said you were working something out and needed to be alone."

I look over at Aunt Kathy and can't help smiling as she winks at me.

"We went back to eating but then there was a bump," I realize Melissa was describing when we'd walked into the wall and my eyes widened in horror as I remember my room is placed right over the dining room.

"Alright, that's enough!" I stop her, feeling my whole face redden with embarrassment.

"C'mon, Dana," Charlie whines. "We hadn't even gotten to the pounding against the wall or your bed squeaking!"

"Charlie!" mom tells him off as Mulder and I are beet red in our faces - I try hard not to look at Mrs. Mulder.

"Kids, sit down and have some pie," she smiles at us.

We start moving to sit down where we sat earlier, when Uncle Stephen speaks up.

"Let's all move a bit so the young lovers can sit next to each other," he grins at us.

"No, that's not necessary…" I begin but everybody moves one seat to the left until there are two free seats between dad and Uncle Stephen.

"Thanks," we mumble as we sit down.

We're handed some pie right away and soon conversation that doesn't revolve around us picks up.

"Mulder," I say in shock.

"Hm?" he looks down at me with his mouth full.

"You've eaten a whole pie now," I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I was hungry," he says shrugging, mouth full of food.

"Charming," I giggle.

"Mmh, I know," he mumbles, kissing my cheek.

"Ew, Mulder, get away from me," I chuckle.

"Kids," my dad interrupts Mulder as he's just about to go at me again. "Try not to get too worked up, okay?"

He winks at us making me blush again.

"Da-ad!" I complain, smacking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he chuckles and smiles at us. "I'm really glad you're back together, kids. I could have been without the ruining of my Thanksgiving appetite, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, dad," I smile at him and reach over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" Mulder frowns.

"Well, you live pretty far from each other," dad points out. "Is one of you going to transfer?"

"No, I don't think so," I shake my head.

"What are you gonna do then?" he wonders.

"We're gonna make it," Mulder says putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, what's four years when you have a lifetime together?" I chuckle.

(-)

"I can't believe we're not gonna live together anymore," Ashley sighed and sat down as we were done packing our apartment of four years into boxes, splitting it all between us.

"Me neither, it'll be weird not seeing each other every day!"

"Yes, exactly! Promise me you won't be too busy in med. school so we can still see each other at least twice a week!"

"I promise," I nod and shake her hand.

"Have you dared opening your letters yet?" she chuckles - finding it funny I couldn't open my admission/denials right away.

"Yes, I opened them last night," I sigh.

"Which schools did you apply to?" she wonders.

"Well since Mulder will be beginning his FBI training at Quantico next week, and his dad was able to find us an apartment in Alexandria, I've applied to schools in the DC area - I've narrowed it down to Georgetown, George Washington, and Maryland."

"I still can't believe Mulder's gonna be an FBI agent," Ashley grins.

"Me neither," I laugh. "I mean, he'll do well, very well, but it's still weird imagining him flashing his badge at someone with a stern look, telling them: 'Special Agent Fox Mulder, F-B-I!'"

We laugh at the mental picture of Mulder doing that.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant either," I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"God, me neither!" Ashley groans putting her hands instinctively over her small protruding stomach. "I reckoned you and Mulder would have babies long before Riley and me!"

"Well, we're definitely not in a hurry," I chuckle.

"Oh shush, you know we weren't either," she smacks my arm. "It's the best accident of my life though. I can't believe I'm actually having a baby, 22 years old, and I'm so happy about it!"

"I think it has a lot to say, who you're having your baby with," I smile at her.

"You're right," she sighs. "Riley's really been amazing throughout this whole thing. He was definitely calmer than me that day I peed on that stick! He'll be a wonderful dad."

"I'm sure he will," I agree with her, having to admit to myself Riley had really grown as a man since he learned he was going to be a father - he'd even got a well paid job at a museum in DC with his undergraduate in American History.

"Have you heard from RJ lately by the way?" Ashley asks me concerned.

"Yes," I nod. "He's feeling a lot better since the break-up already, I mean he's still pretty down, but he was talking about which med. school to attend and he sounded happy at the prospect of getting on with his life."

"That's great," Ashley comments. "I can't believe Penelope cheated on him! They'd been together for two years!"

"I can't believe it either," I shake my head. "I always liked Penelope! I mean, we weren't that close but I considered her a friend. And then she throws away a chance of a happy life with RJ for one night with some stranger? Unbelievable…"

"I'm just glad he figured it out right away."

"Me too," I agree. "He deserves better."

"Anybody home?" I hear a familiar voice yell through the apartment.

"In here, Charlie!" I yell back and get up.

"Baby brother!" I greet my way taller brother and put my arms around him.

"It's good to see you, Dana!" he tells me and hugs me.

"Hey, enough of that," Mulder interrupts us. "I'm not sure I want my woman so close to a man of the sea!"

"Mulder!" I chuckle and jump into his arms. "I missed you."

"Mmh, I missed you too," he whispers and kisses me passionately, his arms around my waist.

"Well," I say out of breath a few moments later. "Should we get all of this junk down and into your car?"

"Please!" Charlie says before Mulder has a chance to answer. "I didn't say yes to this to watch you make out!"

"Oh, Charlie!" Mulder shakes his head. "3 months at sea and you're still a whining baby."

"Oh, shut up," Charlie shoves him.

"You shut up," Mulder shoves him back - and soon they're wrestling on the floor.

"FBI vs. US Navy!" Ashley laughs.

"US Navy just got its ass kicked," Mulder says standing up, brushing his pants.

"That was mature," I shake my head and fold my arms over my chest.

"You know you love me," Mulder chuckles and place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on my cheek.

"No!" I yelp and push him away.

Mulder just laughs and help Charlie up from the floor.

"I'll get you next time, FBI," Charlie promises.

"I'm sure you will, kid," Mulder pats his back grinning.

(-)

"We live together!" Mulder exclaims, taking me in his arms and swings us around in the middle of _our_ living room.

"Yes," I chuckle. "We do."

He puts me down again and kisses me gently. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know that," I smile, feeling warm and tingly. "And I love you just as much, Mulder!"

"I know," he grins. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

I kiss him before standing back and admiring our living room. The walls are a dark beige color giving the room a cozy feel, and it's lighted with soft lights. We have a beige couch with a matching arm chair, a coffee table, a big plasma TV, which was the thing Mulder was most excited about, his PS3 player, my candles on the wooden cabinet along with our framed pictures on the wall above the piece of furniture.

"Our table, chairs, bed, and nightstands arrive in three days and then this place will be perfect!" Mulder smiles as he sits down in the couch.

"It already feels like home," I sigh, sitting down next to him as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

We've spend the day making everything look nice and homey. It's our second day in our apartment and so far living together, is the best thing that could have ever happened to us. Since we walked through the door the day before, we haven't been able to stop smiling.

I pick up my phone from the coffee table as it rings.

"Dana," I answer it.

"_Hello, Dana, it's mom_."

"Oh hi, mom," I smile into the phone and at Mulder - who whispers: "Say hi from me!"

"Mulder told me to say hi," I grin.

"_That's nice_," she chuckles. "_How's the move going, honey? Is everything okay?_"

"Everything is more than okay, mom. This place is perfect for Mulder and me."

"_That's so good to hear. Are you all settled in?_"

"No, not yet. We're done with the living room and the bathroom but we still need some furniture delivered for the bedroom and the kitchen - but it'll be here in 3 days, and then everything will be perfect!"

"_I'm glad. You sound happy, Dana. I can't wait to see you and Mulder. And your new apartment._"

"Well, Mulder starts his FBI training tomorrow so this week will be kind of hectic. What about Saturday? That's in 6 days."

"_I'd love that, sweetheart. Your dad and I will be there_."

"Great, mom. I better head to bed - or couch - soon though. We have an early day tomorrow."

"_You don't have a bed yet?_"

"No, not for another three days," I chuckle.

"_But where do you sleep then?_"

"The couch."

"_Both of you?_"

"Yes, mom," I laugh at the surprise in her voice. "I thought you knew I slept with Mulder!?"

Mulder gives me an elbow and I can see his ears are reddening, which only makes me pinch his cheek.

"_Oh, Dana!_" she chuckles. "_I just meant that's not a lot of space. It must get really hot at night._"

"Mom?" I chuckle making her realize her own pun.

"_Dana, get your head out of the gutter_," she can't help a full on laugh now either. "_You know that's not what I meant._"

"Alright, mom," I give in.

"_I'll let you get some sleep now_," she says sweetly. "_Goodnight, honey_."

"Night, mom," I say and hang up.

Mulder and I change into our night attires and I make the couch for us. As we lie down together we both sigh content, happy in each other's arms.

"In 20 weeks you'll be an agent," I muse.

"If everything goes according to plan, yes," he mumbles, stroking my back. "And in four years you'll be a doctor."

"I hope so," I say. "RJ called me this morning when you were out by the way."

"Yeah? Has he chosen a school yet?"

"He has," I smile into his chest. "Georgetown as well."

"That's great, Scully," Mulder says sincerely.

"It is," I agree with him.

"Are you sleeping?" he asks me a few minutes later.

"No," I chuckle.

"I think we should get married."

It takes me a long moment to get my head around what he's just asked me.

"Mulder?" I sit up slightly and turn on the light behind us; I can see in his eyes that he's serious.

"We've known for a long time that we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together, Scully. I love you so much, my heart physically aches when we're not together. I want you to be my wife. I want to be your husband. I want it all. Will you marry me, Scully?"

"Yes," I answer without a doubt. "I'll marry you, Mulder!"

We smile at each other and break into a grin. He pulls my head down, his hand on my neck, and we kiss. I move my leg over his body, straddling him, and we keep kissing. His tongue enters my mouth gently. Everything is gentle and sweet. I'm going to marry Mulder. He wants it all. I want it too. We make love slow and easy. I move on top of him and he's looking at me in a way he's never looked at me before. I'm naked on top of him and he's looking at me in awe. I look at him the same way, I'm sure. I'm proud to be his, proud to call him mine. He's everything to me. He's all there is in this moment, only him and me. We come together, as we're gonna be for the rest of our lives. Always with each other, always together. My Mulder, I'm his Scully.

(-)

"Scully, we're a bit late!" he yells to me as I'm in the bathroom.

"I'm aware of that!" I yell back, doing my makeup in a hurry.

As I'm done I stand back. I'm wearing a dark red v-neck sweater and a black skirt. It's been a while since I've dressed up and it feels good. I smile and begin to iron my hair.

"Scully," he knocks carefully on the door. "There's someone here who'd like a closer look on your magnificent breasts."

I roll my eyes but can't help the smile that's forming on my face. "I'll be right out," I chuckle.

I hurry up, finishing with the iron, and applying some hairspray so my hair will stay down. I know it'll be late before we come back to our apartment and I don't want my first day dressing up and being among people again to be ruined my curls.

I open the door to the bedroom and am met with a smiling Mulder.

"So who wants to have a look at my breasts?" I ask.

"We both do," Mulder grins and kisses Lily's chubby cheek making her spit bubble in excitement.

"You sloppy girl," Mulder shakes his head and wipes her mouth, as I sit down on the bed, pulling the sweater over my head, careful not to mess up my hair. "Do you think mommy wants that filthy mouth on her perfect breast?"

"Mulder!" I giggle as he puts her down on the pillow in my lap. "Be good to my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he asks as he sits down and watches me nurse Lily. "I distinctively remember being there when she was conceived and when she was born!"

"Our daughter," I correct myself with a big smile on my face.

"Our daughter," he agrees and carefully strokes Lily's hair as she feeds. "She has quite an appetite…"

"Like her father," I say as I watch Lily watching me while she's being fed.

"Yes, I do like sucking at your nipples too," he nods his head in agreement.

"Mulder!" I say in surprise. "That's not what I meant - I meant your appetite for actual food!"

"Sure, that too," he shrugs.

"Mulder, you shouldn't talk like that in front of Lily. I'm afraid you'll scar her for life."

"She's been sharing a bedroom with us for 6 months now, Scully," he chuckle. "I doubt it's the word suck or nipple that'll scar her."

"Please," I beg him, raising my eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll behave," he sighs and rolls his eyes.

Soon I'm done nursing and we're on our way. It's a 30 minute drive, which isn't too bad, but with Lily it could be hell. Fortunately, it fits perfect with the time she usually naps, and within a few minutes she's fast asleep in her baby seat in the back.

"I can't believe Bobby's 7 years old already!" Mulder shakes his head, speaking low so we won't wake up Lily.

"No," I agree. "Time's flown by."

"And I've been with the bureau as long as he's lived! How did I get so old?" he contemplates.

"You're not old," I chuckle and lay a hand on his thigh. "Our lives has just begun, Mulder."

"Yeah," he looks in the rearview mirror to our sleeping daughter. "One day, we'll have more of those."

"Babies?" I question him, he nods in the affirmative. "Let's wait a few years, Mulder!"

"We should find a house soon as well, so Lily can get her own room, I think she's getting suspicious."

"Do you really?" I chuckle. "I think that's a great idea, Mulder. A big house with a garden."

"Yes," he sighs. "Let's start looking tomorrow."

"Can we afford it?" I worry.

"Scully, I've told you before, we don't have to worry about money. I come from quite wealthy families, on both sides, and I'm the only one left to spoil."

"I know," I sigh. "It just doesn't feel right taking money from your parents."

"We're not taking their money," he chuckles. "I've inherited them from my grandparents! They're in our shared bank account, Scully!"

"Mulder? Why have you never told me this? I thought the money was coming from your parents?"

"No," he shakes his head. "It's our money! I've told you not to worry a billion times, Scully!"

"How did I not know this?" I grin. "So how much money is in our account?"

"I'm not sure exactly how much," he shrugs. "Grows every day really, from our investments and our salaries."

"We have investments?" this is all new to me.

"Sure," he says nonchalant. "There's a guy down in the bank who handles it, my father recommended him when I turned 21 and the money was mine."

"I can't believe you never told me," I'm quite offended.

"I thought you knew what I meant," he says honestly. "Does it really matter, Scully? It's only money!"

"I guess not," I smile. "Let's look at houses then."

"Okay," he laughs. "We will tomorrow."

Soon we arrive at Riley and Ashley's home. They live in a beautiful one story house - two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a nice big garden - in the suburbs. They've been living there for seven and a half years now and they'd always made the small house feel like home.

We walked to the garden where the party was in full swing. Bobby ran towards us, happy to see his aunt and uncle with their cute baby who always smiled at him. There were a lot of people there, Ashley only had her dad in the way of a family, but Riley had both his parents, three older sisters with each their own family. Mulder and I spotted RJ and sat down with him. We had a wonderful time, and Lily played on a blanket with a few other babies her age. Riley barbequed and Bobby entertained us by copying everything his father did with a twist of humor. As we'd eaten and the kids grew tired and the time went by most went home. At last it was only Riley, Ashley, Bobby, RJ and us. We moved inside and sat down in the couch as Riley put Bobby to bed. Lily was fast asleep in my arms. Mulder put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, looking at me lovingly.

"I can't believe how fast she's grown," RJ motions to Lily.

"She's growing up fast," Mulder sigh. "My little baby girl."

"Soon she'll be in school, get interested in boys, be driving, drinking, having sex…"

"Hey!" Mulder interrupts Ashley. "None of that now!"

"Did you tell him about your theory?" Riley chuckles as he enters the room, sitting down on the armrest of the chair Ashley's sitting in, giving her a quick kiss.

"Theory?" Mulder asks. "Which theory?"

"Oh, you didn't?" Riley covers his mouth.

"Ashley?" Mulder looks to her questioning.

"Well…" she gives Riley a punch to the shoulder. "The other day Riley and I were chatting about kids, growing up fast, and I mentioned that one day, Bobby and Lily might… well, fall in love."

We all laugh, careful not to wake Lily, with the exception of Mulder.

"Bobby's 7 years older than Lily!" he states.

"My dad's 10 years older than my mom," RJ shrugs.

Mulder gives RJ a death glare.

"My daughter isn't going to fall for some old pervert!"

"Mulder," I chuckle. "That's Bobby you're talking about!"

"Oh!" he realizes that fact himself. "Well, knock it off all of you! I'm sure Lily's homosexual!"

"She is?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" Riley grins.

"Well, you should see Lily when Scully's nursing her - quite the appetite," he winks down at me.

I blush profoundly but everybody finds it funny.

As we drive home, Lily's still sleeping.

"That was quite a day!" Mulder states.

"It was," I sigh and lean my head back in the seat.

"Did you enjoy it? It's the first real party we've been to since we had Lily, if you don't count family dinners."

"I did enjoy it," I nod, glad he's noticed this as well. "Bobby's a fun kid, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Mulder smile. "I think I'd like a son next time."

"Me too," I agree. "It'll be good for Lily too, I've always loved having a younger brother."

"Always?" Mulder chuckles.

"Okay, Charlie can be a pain!" I admit. "But I love him, and I wouldn't have been without him."

"He's great," Mulder smiles, Charlie being his younger brother as much as he is mine.

"Melissa and I have always gotten along well too though. A sister wouldn't be bad," I think out loud.

"Let's make her both a brother and a sister then," he says, quickly adding: "In a few years," as he sees the look on my face.

"In a few years," I agree. "And by that time we'll be living in our new house."

"We should look at five bedroom homes," Mulder says matter-of-factly. "That way we'll have one for us, and three for our kids and even room for a study."

"That sounds perfect," I sigh. "Tell me more about our home, Mulder."

I lean against the window, feeling tired and enjoying the pictures forming in my head as he speak.

"We have a big garden too. We spend the whole day out there when it's warm outside. There's sandbox and a swing set and even a soccer goal so you can teach our kids the proud European tradition like you taught Charlie. Our bedroom will have the biggest bed you've ever seen - not that we need a lot of place when we sleep, we could fit without trouble on a single bed - but we can make love in every way you want to without ever falling out of the bed again. And when there's a thunderstorm all of our three kids, even our dog-"

"We have a dog now?" I interrupt with a chuckle.

"Yes - and even our dog will be able to creep into bed with us, and we'll keep them all safe!"

I can feel my eyes drifting shut as I fall asleep against the window. Mulder's words bring me to a deep state of comfort and as I fall asleep I sleep more content than ever before.

(-)

"Michael and Amelia are sleeping and Lily will be home in an hour," Mulder whispers as he crawls into bed with me.

"What are you subtly hinting at, Mr. Mulder?" I chuckle turning around towards him.

"We should make love," he says sincerely. "It's been two whole days!"

"You're right," I grin. "Make love to me then."

"Oh, I will," he smiles and moves over me, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I've loved you for a long time, Scully," he sighs, moving a stand piece of hair out of my face. "But never as much as right now, not until tomorrow, I'll love a little more then, I don't know how, but I always love you more. Every day that passes, every day that has passed, my love for you has only grown. Do you remember how clumsy I asked you to marry me?"

"No," I chuckle. "It was perfect."

"You made it perfect," he gazes into my eyes, his green eyes piercing my soul.

His words have a certain affect on me; I can feel my desire for him grow.

"Are you naked already, Mulder?" I ask him, smiling knowingly.

"I am," he nods. "And if I'm not mistaking, that's your bare nipples poking into my chest."

"You're not mistaking," I tell him.

"I didn't think so," he whispers as he gently kisses me on the mouth.

I moan into our kiss and we quickly loose all senses of reality as we get lost in each other.

He moves his kisses down my neck, and I can feel his hard cock on my thigh.

"Mmh," I moan at the sensation and his cock twitches making me even wetter.

"Please, Mulder," I beg him. "Make love to me."

He kisses his way back up from my neck and we kiss as he enters me.

After 3 natural childbirths and 27 years of making love to each other, it's a mystery how he can still feel so big inside of me. But he does, and I love the way he feels. I tell him every time, and he groans every time.

He's moving in and out of me slowly, gently. We're still kissing. I'm running my hands through his hair. It's as thick as it was the first time I did that but there's a few grey hairs mixed in with the majority of dark brown ones now. I can feel he hasn't shaven today or the day before, he never does so on the weekend, and I love the way his unshaven chin feels against my soft skin.

He breaks off our kiss as he moves a bit faster, and I meet his thrusts with my hips.

"So beautiful," he groans, sweat dripping down his forehead.

I can feel the perspiration on my own skin as we're closely joined, my stomach and breasts, I'm sure, are glistening.

"Oh, God!" I moan as he changes his angle slightly.

"Mmh," he groans himself as he can feel my walls clenching around his shaft.

It's only a small orgasm and I quickly regain my breath, realizing he's still moving slowly in and out of me, kissing my neck and ear.

"Harder," I tell him, still breathing quite heavily.

He groans and hooks his arms under my legs, pulling them further apart, opening me more to him as he slams harder into me with hard cock.

"Fuck, YES!" I moan loudly, digging my nails into his strong shoulders.

He closes his eyes in concentration and is panting now. Moving in and out of me with expertise, faster and harder for each stroke. I can feel another orgasm starting to build inside of me until he suddenly stops moving. I whimper and look up at him questioning.

He takes each of my legs over his shoulders; I move my hands till the pillow under my head, his hardness still inside of me.

As he begins to move again we both groan loudly. It feels beyond amazing. He speeds up moving hard and fast now, going deep inside of me. My orgasm builds quickly and before I know it, I'm coming again. Mulder thrusts into me still, now slowing down slightly. His cock slowly slipping into my wetness and slowly being pulled back out again. I squirm at his actions, so sensitive and begging him to move faster and harder.

"I love you," in. "So much," out. "Oh, Scully," in. "You feel," out. "So," in. "Fucking," out. "GOOD!" hard into me.

"Mmh," I moan as he picks up his hard and fast thrusts, my third orgasm quickly building. "Close… again!"

"You gonna come for me again?" he pants, thrusting hard into me five times.

"YES!" I scream, feeling myself fall over the edge once again, enjoying the feel of him spilling his seed into me.

"Fuck," he mumbles as he lies down next to me, pulling me into his side. "I love you."

"Yeah," I pant. "God, I love you too!"

We hear a car pull up in front of our house. I look at the clock on our nightstand and realize it's probably Lily coming home from her babysitting job at the Scotts, Mr. Scott always giving her a ride so she won't have to walk in the dark. Or at least that's what Mulder thought. Scully had figured out Lily was dating a kid down the street, Jack Murphy, and that he often came by when Lily babysat. Jack's a year older than Lily and had permission to borrow his parents' car.

"That's probably Lily," Mulder yawn.

"Yeah," I sigh and pull the covers up to cover our naked bodies in case Lily comes in to say goodnight.

We hear her unlock and lock the front door before running up the stairs. When I hear her move into her own room, I reckon we're safe and move closer to Mulder, placing small kisses on his chest.

Just as I'm kissing a sensitive spot on his neck, making him groan slightly, Lily swings open the door.

"Oh my God," she exclaims in disgust. "Mom! Dad! What the fuck?"

"Lily," I scold. "Language!"

"You guys are having sex, for crying out loud, mom!" she covers her eyes with her hands.

"We're not having sex," Mulder chuckles. "We're just naked under the covers."

"Way better, dad!" she says sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, Lily," I chuckle. "Did you want something since you barged into your parents' bedroom at 11 in the pm?"

"Actually I wanted to tell you guys I got a raise," she sighs, still covering her eyes with one of her hands. "The Scotts says I've been doing well, making their twins eat broccoli and all."

"That's great, Lily!" I exclaim.

"We're proud of you, honey!" Mulder says equally excited. "Good job!"

"Yeah, thanks!" she shrugs but I can see the small smile play on her lips. "Anyway, we can talk about it tomorrow when you're dressed!"

"Alright, Lily," Mulder grins. "Sleep well."

"Yeah, night," she says and leaves.

"How did she grow up so fast?" Mulder wonders. "It feels like just yesterday she was blowing spit bubbles at everyone."

"Our little girl," I sigh. "15 years old."

"And Michael's 12 already."

"And Amelia turns 10 next week."

"We're growing old, Scully," Mulder says but he doesn't sound sad.

"We are," I sigh content.

We got the big house with the big garden, our three wonderful kids, the big bed, able to house all of the family members, and playground for Mulder and I when we were alone. We never did get that dog. We took Lily to the pet store but it turned out she was afraid of all of the dogs, even the puppies. Instead we ended up buying, much to Mulder's dismay and my amusement, a fluffy white kitten, Lily named Princess.

There were rough times too but the many happy ones seemed to overshadow the darkness and pain. I remember the words Mulder and I uttered to each other so many years back. We said we'd make it. And even though we still have many years to come I'm sure we were right.

Through anything, Mulder and I will make it.

* * *

_So I had you fooled, thinking it was the end? Good!_

_Many of you asked for an epilogue, thank for reading my thoughts with this already on the way._

_I hope you liked this final chapter, since this is the very end._

_Thanks again, to all of you who reads and reviews - I write these stories for myself but it's nice to know you're enjoying them as well._


End file.
